Retour Au Pays
by auroraaa1
Summary: Sirius et Severus sont ensemble depuis 13 ans et vivent loin de l'Angleterre avec leur famille, composée de Sirius, Harry, Severus Drago. Mais la famille va devoir retourner en Angleterre lors de la dernière année d'étude de leurs fils, là où tous pensent que Sirius Black a trahit les Potter. Vont-ils réussir à garder leur équilibre? HP/CW DM/RL SR/SB
1. Le retour

Bonjour à tous, avant de vous laisser avec la fiction je vais vous faire part de quelques éléments qui changent par rapport à l'histoire de base. Alors :

Severus n'a jamais été mangemort, Dumbledore voyant que les mangemorts faisaient tout pour ramener Rogue dans les rangs de Voldemort à envoyer Severus aux États unis après l'obtention de son diplôme pour faire des études de Médicomagies. Severus est retourné quelques fois en Angleterre avant la mort des Potter et il est toujours resté ami avec Lily.

Pour Sirius tout ce passe comme dans le livre, concernant le jour de la mort des Potter, sauf qu'au lieu de donner Harry à Hagrid, il s'enfuit avec Harry voyant qu'il était accusé de traîtrise pour le meurtre des Potter.

Voldemort n'est jamais revenu, Quirrell n'ayant jamais réussi à trouver la pierre philosophale et les horcrux n'existent pas.

Voila tous les « petits » changements sur l'histoire originale. J'espère que cette fiction va vous plaire.

Et bien entendu le monde d'Harry Potter est la propriété de JKR. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1

Severus Rogue, grand médicomage, venait de fermer le dernier carton qui clôturait la première étape du déménagement qu'il réalisait avec sa famille. Il regarda la pièce, dans laquelle il se trouvait, désormais vide avec une certaine nostalgie, se remémorant quelques souvenirs, se rappelant du jour où Harry avait fait un trou dans le mur en jouant au mini quidditch avec son frère dans la maison, ou encore du jour de la demande en mariage de son mari. Cette maison avait vu grandir sa famille et ils devaient maintenant la quitter.

Même si ni lui, ni son mari ne voulait la quitter, ils le devaient, Severus était appelé et devait rapidement retourner en Angleterre, ramenant toute sa famille avec lui. Son mari ne voulant pas le laisser repartir seul n'avait pas hésité une seconde et lui avait dit calmement qu'il était temps pour eux de quitter le Canada et qu'ils devaient bien montrer leur pays à leurs petits garçons, qui n'étaient plus si petit que ça. L'un ayant déjà 17 ans et l'autre les auraient d'ici quelques semaines.

« Ça va Pap's ? » fit l'un de ses fils qui venait le chercher, l'heure du départ allait bientôt arriver, le portoloin n'allait pas tarder à s'activer.

« Oui oui, je suis juste un peu triste de devoir quitter cette maison et notre vie ici. Mais au moins toi et Harry êtes heureux de déménager.

\- Évidemment ! On va enfin découvrir votre pays à Dad et toi, et sans oublier Poudlard, vous nous en avez tellement parlé !

\- Tu vas encore attendre quelques semaines pour Poudlard Drago. C'est seulement le début des vacances d'été.

\- On sera patient ! De toute façon on a pas le choix. On t'attend, le portoloin s'active dans dix minutes. »

Drago prit le carton que venait de terminer son père et retrouva son second papa à l'extérieur de la maison en train de donner ses dernières recommandations aux déménageurs de « Magic Déménagement », il donna le dernier carton à l'un des déménageurs et retrouva son frère assit sur les marches du perron et s'assit à ses cotés en entamant la discussion.

« Pap's déprime. On dirait qu'il s'inquiète de quelque chose.

\- Sûrement qu'on essai de mieux connaître nos parents biologiques, ou qu'on cherche des informations sur leur ancienne vie.

\- Je sais pas, il sait qu'on s'en fou de nos géniteurs.

\- Mouais, on verra quand on sera dans notre nouveau chez nous, C'est où déjà Dray ?

\- Pré-au-lard. Juste à côté de l'école.

\- Quel nom... Mais j'ai quand même hâte d'y être.

\- Les garçons, où est Sev' ? » demanda leur père.

Après lui avoir indiquaient le salon, ils le virent rejoindre son mari qui n'avait pas bougé de la pièce. Lui non plus n'était pas enchanté de quitter cette maison qui avait vu leur réconciliation, leur amour naissant et grandissant, leurs enfants grandir pour devenir de jeunes adultes intrépides. Non Sirius Black n'avait pas envie de quitter sa vie au Canada pour devoir retourner en Angleterre, pays qu'il avait fuit quand on l'avait accusé d'avoir trahit ses meilleurs amis. Il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de fuir emmenant avec lui le fils de James et Lily dont il était le parrain n'arrivant pas à le laissant. Il savait que si il ne prenait pas Harry avec lui Dumbledore allait le mettre dans la famille de Lily bien que ses membres exécraient la magie.

Il avait donc prit l'enfant, rassemblait tous l'argent qu'il possédait et est parti au Canada s'installait. Le début fut difficile, il avait dû changer d'identité, de physique, portant un Glamour indéchiffrable constamment. Il avait fait en sorte de ressembler à Harry, pour faire croire plus facilement aux autres qu'il était son père.

Tout le monde le connaissait sous le nom de Mike Jones, homme de taille moyenne ayant les cheveux châtains et des yeux verts identiques à ceux de son fils, il était fin mais il était tout de même un bel homme, personne ne pouvait dire le contraire, mais avec ce physique personne ne pouvait faire le lien entre son nouveau lui et Sirius Black. Il était Mike Jones-Rogue mari du célèbre médicomage Severus Rogue, père du jeune Harry Jones, père adoptif de Drago Rogue. Et ça lui convenait amplement.

Il s'était reconstruit une vie loin de son pays natal, loin de ses anciens amis qui le pensaient tous coupable de meurtre. Il avait ici plus qu'il n'avait jamais espéré, une famille uni, un mari génial, un métier qui le passionnait, qui aurait cru qu'il serait historien, lui l'ancien auror en quête éternel de sensation forte et qui faisait face au danger, adorait maintenant parler pendant des après-midis entiers à parler d'une guerre quelque conque. De plus, il ne pouvait qu'aimer son métier, car on peut dire que c'est grâce à lui qu'il avait pu rencontrer une nouvelle fois Severus, qui était maintenant son mari. Mari qui a l'heure actuelle ne voulait pas bouger de leur maison et allait les mettre en retard.

« Chéri, on doit y aller. Le portoloin s'active dans 5 minutes.

\- Je ne veux pas partir, je le sens pas Sirius. C'est trop dangereux pour toi, si les aurors savent que tu es qui tu es ils vont te mettre à Azkaban.

\- Ils ne vont pas le savoir. On a prit nos précautions. Tout le monde me verra comme Mike Jones, le canadien que tu as rencontré quelques années après être arrivé ici et avec qui tu t'es marié.

\- Mais si quelqu'un arrive à voir ta véritable apparence ? Ou ta trace magique ? On a pas prévu de plan si tu te fais choper.

\- Severus, seul toi, Drago et Harry peuvent me voir en tant que Sirius Black. Tu le sais, je ne t'apprend rien en disant ça. Et c'est toi qui a créé la potion qui change ma marque magique. Tout va bien se passer.

\- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

\- De toute façon on n'a pas le choix, ton oncle a besoin de toi. Et il est hors de question que je te laisse partir pendant plusieurs mois voir peut être plus de deux ans seul. Alors on va vivre en Angleterre, nos garçons vont faire leur dernière année d'étude à Poudlard, toi tu iras voir le directeur de Sainte Mangouste pour retrouver un job en tant que médicomage. Tu es tellement doué qu'ils vont être ravi de t'avoir dans leur équipe et moi je vais continuer mes recherches dans le bureau de notre nouvelle maison. Tout le monde me verra comme le gentil petit mari du merveilleux et talentueux médicomage que tu es. Ça ne va durer que je sais pas 2 ans au maximum et avant que tu t'en rendes compte on sera de retour ici.

\- Merveilleux et talentueux tu as dis ? Dit Severus en attirant son mari dans ses bras.

\- Je me suis laissé envahir par les mots. » Dit Sirius en embrassant Rogue passant ses mains dans les cheveux noirs de son époux coupé court récemment avant de l'amener dehors avec ses fils.

Toute la famille prit donc un portoloin direction l'Angleterre avec plus ou moins d'excitation. Ils arrivèrent devant une très grande maison de style victorien. Elle avait trois étages et possédaient un jardin gigantesque. Severus, qui avait laissé son mari choisir la maison soupira en se disant que Sirius avait dû choisir la plus grande bâtisse de Pré-au-lard. Il connaissait son mari qui avait grandi dans une demeure d'une des familles les plus anciennes d'Angleterre, il savait qu'il aimait les grandes maison et ne s'était pas gênè pour prendre une maison de taille impressionnante.

«Waw dady tu as pas pris n'importe quelle maison ! S'exclama Drago.

\- C'est tellement discret, ironisa Rogue

\- Tu n'aimes pas ? Pourtant je me suis dis qu'avec un aussi grand jardin tu pourrais avoir un coin pour faire pousser toute sorte de fleurs et plantes pour tes potions. Je pensais vraiment que cette maison te plairait, répliqua Sirius d'un air triste

\- Bien sûr qu'elle me plaît, c'est juste un peu grand pour nous. Quand les garçons seront à Poudlard ça va nous sembler bien vide. » Répondit Severus en embrassant Sirius sur la tempe avant que celui ci n'entre de la demeure pour la visiter.

« Tu sais qu'il a fait exprès d'être triste Pap's ? » dit Harry qui regardait son père d'un air amusé. Bien que son père ait un air strict, il perdait toute rigidité face à son mari ou à ses fils ce qui avait le don d'amuser ses enfants.

« Je sais mais que veux tu je peux pas résister à sa tête triste. Il le sait et il en abuse.

\- Ça c'est sûr ! »

Après une rapidement visite des lieux. La famille laissa Sirius avec les déménageurs pour s'occuper de l'aménagement de la maison, Rogue fit visiter Pré-au-lard à Drago et Harry. La ville n'avait pas beaucoup changée depuis la dernière fois où il était venu en juin 1980, 17 ans plus tôt. Dernière venue qui correspondait à son adoption de Drago. Il avait adopté le petit blond l'été suivant sa naissance, il était le fils de deux mangemorts qui furent capturés par les aurors et avaient reçu baisé du détraqueur.

L'enfant avait été retrouvé enfermait dans une pièce du grand manoir de la famille, âgé d'à peine quelques jours, il avait été placé dans un orphelinat cependant aucune famille ne voulait l'adopter, ou n'allait l'adopter. Personne ne voulait adopter l'enfant de mangemorts.

Severus avait eut vent de cette histoire, James Potter étant l'un des aurors qui avait trouvé l'enfant en avait parlé lors d'un repas où Severus était convié. Durant tout son séjour en Angleterre il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à cet enfant, trouvant injuste qu'il soit rejeté à cause de ses parents alors qu'il n'avait encore rien fait de mal dans la vie. Lily, lui disait qu'il faisait un transfert de sa propre enfance, ayant été lui aussi rejeté par tous à cause de son père alcoolique et violent. Aucun enfants ne l'approchaient sur ordre des parents, ne voulant pas que Tobias Rogue s'approche de leur enfant.

Severus faisant une fixette sur cet enfant et est allé le voir à l'orphelinat quelques semaines plus tard. Bien que Lily lui disait qu'il n'avait rien à y faire, il voulait voir ce petit qui effrayé tant les parents adoptifs. Quand il arriva devant le petit garçon d'à peine un mois, il savait qu'il était perdu et qu'il n'allait pas le laissé longtemps grandir dans cet orphelinat, qu'il allait lui donner une famille. Un famille qui se résumerai qu'à eux deux mais une famille aimante et c'était le principal pour lui.

Avec l'aide de Dumbledore il entama les procédures pour adopter cet enfant. Tout est allé très vite, le ministère, ne voulant pas garder un fils de mangemorts dans l'un de leur orphelinat était bien content que quelqu'un veuille prendre si rapidement l'enfant, n'avait pas été très regardant sur qui voulait adopter Drago. Severus était encore étudiant en médicomagie quand il adopta Drago mais la fortune des Prince qu'il avait hérité et le soutien de Dumbledore avait été suffisant pour que le ministère accepte l'adoption. Et un mois après Severus Rogue se retrouvait père de Drago Rogue.

Severus regardait son fils, maintenant majeur, en se disant que l'adopter avait été l'une des meilleures décisions de toute sa vie. Bien sûr les débuts avait été compliqué voir quelques peu chaotique, surtout les premières années avant qu'il se mette en couple avec Sirius et qu'ils habitent ensemble. Passant tous deux de père célibataire à un couple avec deux enfants de 4ans.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que la famille Rogue était arrivée à Pré-au-lard, Ils étaient enfin totalement installés, tous les cartons avaient disparus, les photos et biblos avaient repris leur place sur les différents meubles de la maison, ils s'étaient présentés aux voisins. Leur vie dans ce nouveau pays commençait à prendre forme.

Sirius avait recommencé ses recherches pour son livre sur les fondateurs de Poudlard. Depuis qu'il travaillait comme historien il s'était spécialisé dans l'histoire de l'Angleterre, ayant déjà de grande connaissance sur le développement de ce pays dû aux différents écrits qu'il avait pu lire dans la bibliothèque des Black. Des écrits uniques qui lui valait des connaissances assez poussées de son pays et aussi des fondateurs de l'école qui avaient, tous les quatre, marqué l'évolution du territoire.

Severus, quant à lui, avait la veille un entretien avec le dirétait ecteur de Saint Mangouste au sujet d'un poste de médicomage dans l'hôpital. Cela faisait plusieurs années que le directeur lui envoyait des demandes d'embauches. Il savait donc que cet entretien n'qu'une simple formalité mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser et par conséquent d'être invivable avec sa famille. Mais il avait, sans aucune surprise eut le poste qu'il convoitait et commençait le travail la semaine suivante.

Cependant pour leurs fils, ses vacances ne commençaient pas de la meilleure des manières, ils avaient passé les trois dernières semaines à s'occuper du jardin, le nettoyant coupant les arbres, tondant la pelouse, plantant différentes plantes ou fleurs, qui étaient destinées soit à décorer le jardin, soit à être des ingrédients pour les potions de leur père.

Après, s'être « tuer à la tâche » selon les dires de Harry, les deux jeunes voulaient passer des moments de détente comme pendant toutes vacances. Mais, arriver dans un nouveau pays voulait dire ne pas encore avoir d'amis avec qui sortir, ne pas connaître les lieux où sortir, et rapidement, très rapidement ils commencèrent à s'ennuyer.

Drago, qui était le plus aventurier des deux eut une idée pour occuper leur journée, aller visiter Poudlard ! Ils habitaient à quelques minutes de l'école de sorcellerie qui intriguait les deux jeunes hommes, leurs pères leur en avaient tellement parlé que la curiosité les avaient poussé à prendre le passage secret de la cabane hurlante pour entrer dans l'enceinte du château. En effet, Harry, à force de discussion sur le château , a réussi à faire parler Sirius sur les différents passages secrets du château.

Les deux frères, heureux d'avoir réussi à entrer, ne firent pas attention au saule cogneur avant que celui ne menace d'envoyer voler Harry par un coup de branche qui passa à quelques centimètres de lui. Après un échange de regard Harry et Drago se mirent à courir tout en esquivant, tant bien que mal, les assauts de l'arbre. C'est donc essoufflés, d'avoir couru et crié, que les deux garçons arrivèrent devant la porte principale du château.

« Comment on entre maintenant ? Demanda Drago.

\- Il doit bien y avoir une fenêtre ou une porte ouverte quelque part. Et tu es certain qu'il n'y a personne.

\- Pap's m'a dit que personne restait au château pendant les vacances d'été.

\- On a cas utiliser un simple « Alohomora », non ?

\- Je ne vous le conseille pas. La porte a tendance à ne pas apprécier de recevoir des sorts. Fit une voix dans leur dos. »

Ils se retournèrent dans un même geste pour faire face à un vieil homme avec une longue barbe des lunettes en forme de lune.

« Dray, tu avais dis personne et on se retrouve face au directeur, chuchota Harry.

\- Pas ma faute. Je peux pas tout savoir !

\- Au lieu de vous disputer jeunes hommes, vous pourriez vous présenter non ? Fit Dumbledore en souriant.

\- Évidemment, Je suis Harry Jones et voici mon frère Drago Rogue. On est inscrit à Poudlard pour notre 7ème année.

\- Vous êtes donc les fils de Severus, Rogue n'est pas un nom répandu, venez avec moi dans mon bureau, je vais prévenir votre père que vous êtes ici, on va prendre un thé en l'attendant.

\- Vous êtes obligé de le prévenir ? Demanda Drago.

\- Bien sûr, vous êtes rentrés par effraction à Poudlard, je voudrais bien savoir comment à vrai dire, mais ça ne doit pas rester impuni.

\- On pourrait avoir des heures de colle à la rentrée et en échange Pap's n'a pas besoin de savoir. Tenta sans grande conviction Harry.

\- N'essayez pas de marchander avec moi Harry. Sourit Dumbledore.

\- Mon frère, profitons de nos derniers instants liberté. » Dit Drago d'une manière si théâtral qu'il en fit rire le directeur.

Ils suivirent donc Albus dans les couloirs de Poudlard jusqu'à son bureau, s'émerveillant de tout ce qui voyaient. Bien que leurs pères leur ont parlé de l'école, celle ci restait impressionnante. A l'arrivée dans le bureau du directeur, celui ci envoya une lettre à Severus pour lui demander de venir à Poudlard le plus vite possible sans lui dire la raison. Pendant ce temps, les deux jeunes hommes n'hésitaient pas à détailler le bureau du directeur installaient sur des fauteuils en face de lui.

Le directeur leur proposa une tasse de thé qu'ils acceptèrent, Albus était ravi, très peu de personne acceptait de prendre un thé avec lui. Il regarda ses deux invités imprévus, ils étaient deux opposés mais pourtant en les regardant on savait qu'ils étaient très proches. Leurs tics faciaux étaient les mêmes, ils finissaient à peine leurs phrases pour que l'autre comprenne. Ils rappelaient au directeur les jumeaux Weasley et il espérait secrètement que ces deux la n'étaient pas des inventeurs de farces et attrapes. Il avait déjà assez de mal à ne pas faire entrer les inventions des Weasley sans en rajouter des nouvelles crées dans l'enceinte même de l'école.

Il les détailla rapidement, l'un était aussi blond que l'autre était brun, le brun était plus en retrait, ou plutôt moins extravertis que son frère. Ils étaient tous les deux grands mais le blond paraissait plus fragile que le brun.

« Toi, Drago, je te connais, j'étais là quand ton père t'a adopté par contre Harry, comment es tu rentré dans la vie de Severus ? Il a du mal à donner des détails sur sa vie dans ses lettres.

\- Quand on avait 4 ans nos pères ont commencé à sortir ensemble et on a emménagé tous les quatre 1 an plus tard et Papa Severus m'a adopté légalement et Papa Mike a adopté légalement Drago peu après leur mariage. »

Depuis leur enfance Drago et Harry ont apprit à appeler Sirius par Mike Jones en société, bien qu'au début ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi, ils le faisaient trouvant ça drôle mais quand est venu le moment, leurs pères leur ont expliqué la situation de Sirius. Le pourquoi de sa fuite, l'enlèvement de Harry, parce que bien que ça soit pour le bien de l'enfant il l'avait quand enlevé, leur relation conflictuelle lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Ils avaient tout raconté à leurs fils.

Drago et Harry ont eut une réaction qui étonna au début leurs pères. Ils se sont mit à détester ceux qui avaient accusé Sirius. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment quelqu'un pouvait s'imaginer que Sirius trahisse ses meilleurs amis, il était la personne la plus loyale qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Mais peu à peu avec le temps cette aversion pour tout ce qui venaient de l'Angleterre s'est calmé faisant place à de l'incompréhension.

Dumbledore regardait les deux jeunes hommes qui lui faisaient face. Son petit Severus s'était construit une bien belle famille qui lui semblait adorable. Il était heureux pour Severus qui avait toujours eut des problèmes dans sa famille étant jeune.

A Poudlard il était un jeune assez paumé, ne trouvant pas sa place, comme dans sa famille. Et le directeur avait vu les mangemorts s'approchaient de lui pour le rallier à leur cause. Il avait donc décidé de l'éloigner de ses personnes qui n'allaient l'amener à une vie misérable. Le directeur avait convoqué Severus dans son bureau après la remise des diplômes pour lui proposer une bourse d'étude en médicomagie dans une université au Canada. En voyant les deux jeunes devant lui Albus se disait que Severus avait bien fait d'accepter sa proposition.

« Vous savez que l'année prochaine vous risquez d'être séparés à Poudlard.

\- Oui avec le système des maisons, pap's nous a expliqué. Mais si on veut vraiment être dans la même maison le choixpeau va nous écouter non ?

\- C'est possible, répondit Dumbledore, mais pas certain. On a déjà vu des jumeaux ne pas être dans la même maison. Et vous avez l'air d'avoir des caractères différents.

\- Nous on dit complémentaire ! S'exclama Drago.

\- D'accord mon garçon, mais vous devez penser au fait qu'il est possible que vous ne soyez pas dans la même maison.

\- On a jamais été séparé...

\- T'inquiète pas Dray, ça n'arrivera pas. »

Harry lança un regard à son futur directeur, il savait que la perspective d'être séparé effrayer Drago. Depuis que leurs parents se sont mit ensemble les deux jeunes n'ont jamais été séparé et même avant la mise en couple de Severus et Sirius, les enfants avaient été dans la même classe à l'école et étaient amis.

Ils entendirent des coups frappés à la porte. Se doutant que c'était Severus, Albus ouvra la porte sur le père des deux jeunes.

« Severus, tu as fait vite.

\- Vous me parliez d'un urgence. Que se passe t il ? » dit Severus en entrant dans le bureau avant de voir ses fils « Qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait ? »

\- Oh rien, ils ont juste voulu visiter Poudlard.

\- Quoi ? Quand votre père va savoir ça je ne donne pas cher de votre peau. Soupira Severus, Comment vous avez fait pour entrer ?

\- Cabane hurlante, tu nous avais parlé d'un passage qui amène au parc du château.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais parlé de ça. » Répondit Severus avant de se dire que c'était sûrement Sirius qui leur en avait parlé. « Ah si je me souviens. Désolé Albus, je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient vouloir entrer dans Poudlard. Ils n'ont pas fait de bêtises ? Autre qu'entrer j'entends.

\- Non, on était en train de boire un thé. Ils sont très gentils. J'étais content de rencontrer tes enfants. »

Severus et le directeur continuèrent à discuter pendant un moment avant que le plus jeune des deux invita le directeur à boire le thé chez lui pour qu'il rencontre son mari.

Rogue, par cette invitation, voulait tester les sorts et potions qui tiennent le physique de Sirius en tant que Mike Jones. Si Albus Dumbledore n'arrivait pas à voir au travers des protections misent sur l'apparence de Sirius, personne n'allait y parvenir. Il donna donc rendez vous chez lui une demi heure plus tard et retourna à Pré-au-lard avec Drago et Harry.

Durant tout le trajet Severus ne dit pas un mot à ses fils ce qui les inquiéta, soit leur père s'énervait rapidement soit il les punissait mais jamais il n'était resté silencieux face à une de leur bêtise. C'est donc assez anxieux qu'ils arrivèrent chez eux. Severus les emmena directement dans le bureau où Sirius travaillait, expliqua la situation à son mari qui se chargea de punir les deux jeunes. Quand leurs enfants quittèrent la pièce Severus dit à son mari.

« Non mais tu te rends compte ! On leur dit de faire attention et eux ils se jettent dans les bras d'Albus, imagine ils ont gaffé ! Imagine Albus a des doutes sur ton identité.

\- Severus, calme toi. Tu sais que les garçons ont toujours fait attention, ils n'ont jamais fait de gaffe donc on a pas à s'inquiéter. Ok ? Et puis tu as invité Albus donc si il se doute de quelque chose ça se verra.

\- Oui tu as raison.

\- Comme toujours !

\- N'exagère pas. »

Severus alla préparé le thé en vue de la venu d'Albus pendant que Sirius s'assurait que tous les sorts pour changer son apparence était en place. Les sorts étaient tous assez simple, un _Glamour_ suivant d'un sort de verrouillage, qui empêchait n'importe qui de mettre fin au _Glamour_. Seul Severus, Harry et Drago pouvaient le voir sous sa véritable apparence. Il avait aussi prit une potion réalisée par Rogue qui changeait son empreinte magique. Rogue, bien que médicomage, avait toujours eu la passion des potions grâce à sa mère. Après avoir vérifier que tout était en place, Sirius retrouva son mari dans le salon attendant l'arrivée du directeur de Poudlard.

Dumbledore arriva quelques minutes après, s'installant dans la salon après que Severus soit venu le chercher, le directeur regarda l'homme avec qui son protégé s'était marié.

« Albus, je vous présente Mike, Mike Jones, mon mari.

\- Mike Jones-ROGUE chéri. Enchanté monsieur le directeur, Sev' m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

\- Moi de même et appelez moi Albus.

\- On est vraiment désolé pour Harry et Drago. Ils sont tellement curieux, qu'ils se rendent pas compte quand ils dépassent les bornes. Dit Sirius en servant le thé.

\- Ne vous en faîte pas. Ils n'auraient pas pu faire grand chose, juste rester dans le parc du château. Mais bon, ça promet une année mouvementée.

\- Quand on sera convoqué je te laisserai y aller, dit Sirius à Severus.

\- Je n'en doute pas. répondit le médicomage.

\- Comment l'as tu rencontré Severus ?

\- Au travail, normalement à l'hôpital où je travaillais je m'occupais jamais des petits cas d'urgence, comme les os cassés, mais ce jour là il y avait un manque de personnel aux urgences alors je suis allé aider, et je me suis occupé de Mike et j'ai fini par l'inviter à boire un verre.

\- Je suis historien donc je fais beaucoup de recherche dans des vielles bibliothèques et cette fois j'étais dans les registres du ministère, j'ai lancé un Accio sur un livre et l'étagère met tombé dessus, elle était très vieille et n'a pas supporté le sort. Et je me suis cassé la jambe. »

Les trois hommes continuèrent à parler pendant un long moment, buvant du thé et mangeant des gâteaux que Sirius avait préparé. Le directeur ne semblait pas le moins du monde doutait des propos du couple. Ce qui les rassura, si un sorcier aussi puissant qu'Albus Dumbledore n'avait aucun soupçons par rapport à Sirius personne n'allait en avoir. Après le départ du directeur le couple était rassuré Dumbledore était détendu avec eux, et ils se disaient que leur habitation en Angleterre allait bien se passer.

* * *

Quelques jours après l'anniversaire de Harry, Sirius, qui comme tous les matins préparait le petit déjeuné pour un Severus pas matinal qui se préparait pour aller à Sainte Mangouste pour son travail, vit Fumseck ramener une lettre chez eux pensant tout d'abord que la lettre était adressée à Severus il l'a posa sur la table et donna à manger au Phénix, avant que l'oiseau retourne à Poudlard.

« Tu as une lettre de Dumbledore Sev' » dit Sirius à son mari qui s'installait à table pour prendre son petit déjeuné.

« Il y a ton nom marqué dessus, Pourquoi il t'envoie une lettre ?

\- Comment veux-tu que le sache ? fit Sirius en ouvrant la lettre et en la parcourant rapidement.

\- Alors ?

\- Il me propose un poste de professeur, celui d'histoire de la magie pour les 6 ème et 7 ème année. Ils ont pas un fort tôt de réussite dans cette matière. Tiens lit. »

Sirius tendit la lettre à Severus qui s'empressa de la lire se demandant ce que voulait encore manigancé le directeur.

 _Cher Monsieur Rogue,_

 _Je me permet de vous écrire pour vous proposer un poste au sein de mon école. Je vous sollicite pour le poste de professeur d'histoire de la magie pour les 6éme et 7éme années._

 _Il est vrai que je possède déjà un professeur pour cette matière mais récemment j'ai eu l'occasion de comparer les résultats de mes étudiants avec ceux des autres écoles de sorcellerie._

 _Je dois dire que pour la quasi totalité des matières mes élèves sont dans les meilleurs hormis pour la matière d'histoire de la magie où très peu réussisse à avoir leur diplôme. Ce qui est une catastrophe._

 _J'ai donc pensé qu'il nous faudrait un nouveau professeur, mais je ne peux virer Binns, il n'aurait plus rien à faire dans la mort. Mais je peux engager un professeur pour les derniers années et mon choix s'est porté sur vous._

 _Vous êtes plus que qualifié pour ce poste, dû à votre travail vous possédez de grande connaissance sur l'histoire de notre pays et vous aurez encore du temps libre pour vos recherches et bien évidemment vous pourrait utiliser les ouvrages unique que possède la réserve de l'école pour vos recherches._

 _J'attends votre réponse dans la journée._

 _Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Severus regarda son mari en souriant.

« J'adore quand on t'appelle ''monsieur Rogue''.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as retenu de la lettre ! Rigola Sirius

\- Bien sûr que non. Tu en penses quoi ?

\- J'aimerai bien accepter, tu te rends compte comment mes recherches vont avancées grâce aux livres qui se trouvent à Poudlard !

\- Siri... Tu dois pas penser qu'à ça. Tu seras tous les jours en contact avec des sorciers qui t'ont connu, c'est dangereux ! En plus tu habiteras à Poudlard et moi ici.

\- Personne ne va me reconnaître ! Albus n'a pas réussi alors pourquoi les autres y arriveraient. En plus si on lui demande tu pourras habiter avec moi à Poudlard. Il t'adore il ne dira pas non et autre bon point je vais pouvoir avoir un œil sur les garçons.

\- Et c'est toi qui sera convoqué par les autres profs. Un peu à ton tour, je compte même plus toutes les fois où j'ai dû y aller dans leur ancienne école.

\- Donc tu es d'accord ? Demanda Sirius plein d'espoir.

\- On devrait y réfléchir aujourd'hui et tu donneras ta réponse à Albus plus tard dans la journée. Mais je ne suis pas contre pour l'instant. »

Sirius y pensa toute la journée, pesant le pour et le contre, demandant l'avis de ses fils qui étaient totalement pour. Plus il y pensait moins il voyait de raison de refuser. N'arrivant pas à se concentrer sur ses recherches, il décida d'aller sur le chemin de traverse avec ses fils dans le but d'acheter les fournitures scolaires pour leur dernière rentrée à l'école de sorcellerie.

Il emmena donc Drago et Harry dans la rue commerçante de Londres allant de boutique en boutique, achetant les fournitures qu'il leur fallait. Il fini par les laisser chez Madame Guipure pour qu'elle réalise leur uniforme pour Poudlard. Pour Harry, tout se passa très vite, il ne portait pas grand intérêt aux vêtements tant que ceux ci lui allaient ça lui convenait. Mais pour Drago s'était bien différent. Il portait une attention toute particulière à son physique. Et le blond avait décidé de refaire entièrement sa garde robe alors que Harry avait uniquement fait faire son uniforme.

Il laissa donc son frère aux mains de la couturière et alla se balader sur le chemin de traverse. Les rues sorcières anglaises étaient très différentes de celles au Canada, où les magasins sorciers n'étaient pas regroupés à un seul et même endroit ils étaient dispersés dans les villes moldues. Harry était donc assez peu habitué à voir des sorciers usés de la magie en pleine rue et était émerveillé des différentes décorations magiques qu'il pouvait voir.

Il décida de se mettre à la recherche de son père qu'il retrouva pas très loin en compagnie de Fleur Delacour et de deux hommes roux. Harry connaissait Fleur depuis qu'il était enfant. Son père Severus ayant un jour soignait la jeune française qui s'était blessée lors de ses vacances familiales au Canada, avait tissé une amitié avec les parents de la jeune fille. Les deux familles se voyaient donc régulièrement et Harry, Drago et Fleur avaient passés beaucoup de vacances ensembles que ce soit au Canada ou en France.

Harry rejoignit donc le petit groupe, heureux de revoir son amie. En s'approchant d'eux, il ne put s'empêcher de détailler les deux deux hommes qui accompagnaient Fleur. L'un deux la tenait par la taille, sûrement son fiancé, se dit Harry. Il avait reçu une invitation pour le mariage de la française qui allait se dérouler quelques jours plus tard et était heureux de voir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le futur marié. Harry ne fut pas étonné de voir que le fameux Bill, dont elle lui avait si souvent parlait était vraiment très beau. Il connaissait assez la française pour savoir qu'il représentait exactement ce qu'elle cherchait.

Le second homme devait être de la famille du marié, leur ressemble était frappante bien que cet homme était mieux taillé que le futur mari de son ami, il était aussi plus en retrait et Harry le trouvait, beaucoup plus séduisant que Bill.

« Fleur ! » s'exclama Harry en arrivant à leur hauteur.

« Harry ! Dit la jeune femme en sautant au cou de son ami, Pourquoi personne ne m'a dit que vous venez habiter dans le même pays que moi ?

\- On ne voulait pas être harceler, et avec le mariage tu étais assez occupée.

\- Soit, je te présente Bill, mon mari.

\- Enchanté, fit Harry en serrant la main de Bill

\- Et voici Charlie, le petit frère de Bill. »

En serrant la main du plus jeune roux en face de lui Harry le trouvait encore plus séduisant que lorsqu'il le détaillait de loin, il ne put cacher son rougissement quand il remarqua que Charlie ne le quittait pas des yeux sous l'œil amusé de son père. La conversation continua un moment autour du mariage de Bill et Fleur jusqu'à que cette dernière rappelle à son mari qu'ils avaient un repas de famille. Le groupe se dispersa et Harry et Sirius rejoignirent Drago encore en train de parler vêtements avec Mme Guipure.

« Harry, te revoilà, je t'ai fais faire quelques t-shirt, pull et pantalon. Tu vas adorer !

\- Si tu le dis Dray, répondit par automatisme son frère qui n'était vraiment pas certain d'aimer les vêtements choisi par son frère.

\- Drago, ton frère est pas très attentif, On a croisé Fleur, son fiancé et le frère de celui ci et ton frère se rappelle du moment où il était en train de baver devant le frère du fiancé de Fleur.

\- Je bavais pas !

\- Noooon, et tu rougissais pas non plus ! » Dit Sirius.

Après avoir prit tous les vêtements, Harry, Drago et Sirius retournèrent chez eux sous les remarques taquines de Sirius envers Harry. La fin de journée se passa tranquillement et quand Severus rentra de Sainte Mangouste, le couple discuta encore de la proposition d'embauche d'Albus et ils en vinrent aux même conclusion, plus Sirius sera proche d'Albus plus ils auront de chance que le directeur soit de leur côté si Sirius se fait prendre.

L'ancien griffondor donna sa réponse positive à Dumbledore qui lui fit part aussi d'une réunion avec tout le corps professoral le lendemain matin à dix heure.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_


	2. Le mariage

_**Bonjour à tous, juste un petit mot pour vous prévenir qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine. Désolé et bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

Le jour de la réunion, Sirius fut levé aux aurores, l'appréhension de la rencontre avec les autres professeurs l'avait réveillé beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude pour le plus grand malheur de Severus, qui ne demandait qu'une seule chose, dormir. Mais c'était sans compter son mari qui voulait trouver la tenue parfaite pour sa première rencontre avec ses collègues et qui lui demandait son approbation pour sa tenue.

« Sirius, tu es très bien comme ça, dit Severus sans même regarder son mari.

\- Je suis en boxer ! Tu m'aides vraiment pas !

\- C'est ce que je dis, tu es très bien en boxer.

\- Tu ne m'aides pas Sev'. Dit Sirius en regardant le dit Sev' s'avancer vers lui et le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Mais si je te dis que c'est en boxer que tu es le plus beau crois moi.

\- Tu me laisses y aller comme ça alors ?

\- Même pas en rêve. Dit Severus avant de porter Sirius et de le ramener sur le lit.

\- Je dois me préparer !

\- Tu as encore 4heures avant d'y aller et tu as largement le temps de te trouver une tenue et de passer du temps avec ton superbe et merveilleux mari qui part dans une heure sauver des vies.

\- Superbe et merveilleux mari ? J'ai changé de mari pendant la nuit ?

\- Ah ah très drôle Black. »

Le couple entendit des coups portés à leur porte de chambre.

« Pap's, tu viens d'avoir un appel à la cheminée, tu as une urgence à l'hôpital, ils t'attendent.

\- Merci Drago, j'arrive. Fit Severus en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain avant de se retourner vers son mari. Met juste une chemise bleu avec un pantalon noir et une robe de la même couleur. C'est ce qu'il te va le mieux chaton.

\- Merci ! Et m'appelle pas chaton ! »

Severus parti rapidement pour Sainte Mangouste laissant seul un Sirius en train de se préparer et ses deux fils qui déjeunaient en organisant leur journée. Black retrouva ses graçons dans la cuisine et se servit un café.

« Vous comptez faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Fleur nous a demandé de venir avec elle pour les dernières retouches de sa robes de mariée. Fit Drago.

\- Elle s'y prend tard non ? Le mariage est dans une semaine.

\- Je sais pas trop, mais Harry n'a pas envie d'y aller.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant Charlie pourrait être là ! Répondit leur père.

\- Je ne pense pas.

\- De toute façon tu viens avec moi 'Ry, je vais me perdre seul à Londres. Dad me laissera jamais y aller seul.

\- Exactement !

\- Et toi tu es prêt pour ta réunion ? Dit Harry pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui, mais de toute façon je ne sais pas de quoi on va parler donc j'ai rien n'à préparer »

Sirius passa ce début de matinée à parler avec ses fils avant de partir pour Poudlard, déjà stressé pour sa réunion il ne put s'empêcher de penser que laisser ses deux fils seuls n'étaient pas spécialement une bonne idée et qu'il n'était pas sur de retrouver la maison entière, n'ayant pas d'autre choix que de les laisser seul Sirius continua son chemin vers l'école de sorcellerie.

Il entra dans Poudlard redécouvrant l'école qui l'avait accueilli pendant 7 ans il y a de nombreuses années. Ne sachant pas où se trouvait la réunion Black se dirigea vers la Grand Salle qu'il trouva vide et s'assit à la table des Griffondor, se rappelant les années qu'il avait passé ici avec ses amis. Enfin ex ami.

« Vous vous installez directement à la table des griffondor, Est un signe ? »

Sirius leva les yeux vers les portes de la grande salle pour y voir Rémus Lupin, tout d'abord étonné de le voir, Sirius se dit qu'il avait l'air plutôt en forme, même sans prendre en compte sa lycanthropie, le loup semblait être en bonne santé ce qui ravi Black.

« Je me demandais comment se sentent les élèves, ça doit être impression.

\- Oh oui, on se sent tout petit.

\- Vous étiez élève ici ? Dit innocemment Sirius

\- Oui, mais ça remonte à quelques années maintenant. Je ne me suis pas présenté, Rémus Lupin, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

\- Mike Jones-Rogue, je suis le nouveau professeur d'histoire de la magie.

\- Albus m'a parlé de vous, le sauveur des 6ème et 7ème années !

\- Euh, on verra si c'est vraiment le cas en fin d'année. Albus ne m'a pas dit, qu'elle est le but de cette réunion.

\- Je sais pas, et on se sait jamais avec Albus, ça peut très bien être pour une réorganisation totale de l'établissement ou juste pour donner les nouveaux mots de passes de l'école. Mais il faut avouer qu'il nous demande souvent pour pas grand chose. La réunion se passe dans son bureau, venez. »

Sirius suivit Rémus à travers les couloirs de l'école tout en discutant avec lui. Son ami lui avait vraiment manqué et il était heureux de pouvoir renouer des liens avec lui, même si c'était sous la forme de son double. Il se doutait que Rémus, comme les autres, le pensait coupable de traîtrise envers la famille de James Potter et il ne pouvait prendre le risque de se dévoiler. Arrivant devant le bureau du directeur Sirius décida de chasser ses pensées, ressassait son ancienne vie de lui apporterait rien, autant laisser sa vie en tant que Sirius Black de côté.

Entrant de le bureau de Dumbledore Sirius put constater que la quasi totalité des professeurs était les mêmes que lorsqu'il était élève, les seuls changements étaient lui même, Rémus, et un autre homme qui devait avoir sensiblement leur âge.

La réunion avait juste pour but de présenter le nouveau professeur d'histoire de la magie à ses collègues, Sirius apprit donc à les connaître. Rémus était professeur de DCFM depuis trois ans, il allait entamé sa quatrième année et avait par conséquent brisé la malédiction entourant ce poste. L'homme que Sirius ne connaissait pas était le professeur de potion qui était en fonction depuis cinq ans maintenant n'était autre que Amory Shacklebolt, un cousin de Kingsley avec Sirius avait travaillé en tant qu'auror.

Lors d'une de ses discussions avec Amory, Sirius surprit une conversation entre Albus et Rémus qui le fit sourire et mieux comprendre la bonne santé Lupin.

« Vous m'avez l'air en forme Rémus. S'enquit Albus

\- Oui, ça fait des années que je ne me suis pas sentis aussi bien. J'ai commencé un nouveau traitement pour ma maladie et il faut dire que je n'ai jamais rien eu d'aussi efficace.

\- Il y a un nouveau traitement ? Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas très informé sur le sujet.

\- Effectivement, le médicomage Rogue est spécialisé dans les soins aux cas particuliers comme le mien et il a créé une potion qui me permet d'aller mieux et de mieux supporter ma période difficile.

\- C'est merveilleux ! Vous savez qu'il est maintenant à Sainte Mangouste, vous devriez aller le voir mais de toute façon vous risquez de le croiser dans les couloir de l'école à la rentrée.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Il s'avère que notre nouveau professeur est marié à Severus et qu'il m'a demandé si son mari pouvait partager ses appartements. Je n'ai pas pu refuser.

\- Évidemment. »

Sirius se jura d'avoir une petite conversation avec son mari au sujet de Rémus. Severus connaissait le nom de tout ceux qui prenaient ce nouveau traitement, il savait donc que Lupin bénéficiait du traitement mais il n'avait rien dit à Sirius ce qui énerva sensiblement ce dernier.

La réunion se termina en fin de matinée, Sirius rentra chez lui heureux de ses rencontres et de retrouver Rémus. Quand il arriva chez lui une forte odeur de brûlé l'accueilli, soupirant il se laissa guida arriver par l'odeur et arriva dans la cuisine et fut témoin des spectacle peu ordinaire. Ses fils en train de préparer le repas, c'était une première, jamais il ne les avait vu se préparer le moindre plat.

Il regarda la scène en souriant, Drago était devant le four et sortait un plat contenant de la viande, elle était tellement carbonisée que Sirius ne pouvait même pas l'identifier, une épaisse fumée s'échappait du four enfumant toute la cuisine. Son attention se porta sur Harry qui ouvrait la fenêtre pour faire s'échapper la fumée mais Sirius pouvait constater que le brun avait aussi son lot de réussite culinaire, puisqu'il tenait une casserole qui ne pourrait plus jamais servir vu l'était dans laquelle il l'avait mis. D'un coup de baguette Sirius fit disparaître le désastre de ses fils.

« Dad ! On s'en sortait tu sais ! Fit Drago

\- Mais bien sûr, mais je tiens pas à voir ma maison brûlée donc ne cuisinez plus sans votre père ou moi. Je me demande comment ça ce fait que vous aillez un bon niveau en potion, c'est une catastrophe la cuisine.

\- On a pas l'habitude de tout ça. Dit Harry en montrant la gazinière et le four. »

Sirius sourit en voyez les mines déconfis de ses fils et prépara le repas avec leur aide. Le déjeuné terminait Harry et Drago se rendirent au chemin de traverse pour retrouver Fleur afin de faire les derniers essayages de sa robe de mariée et de costume de marié. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le magasin Fleur était déjà présente accompagnée de Gabrielle sa petite sœur et d'une autre jeune femme que les deux frères ne connaissaient pas.

« Harry, Drago ! Dit Gabrielle leur sautant dans les bras.

\- Coucou toi. Bonjour Fleur et … dit Harry en se tournant vers celle qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

\- Hermione, Hermione Granger.

\- C'est une amie et la petite amie des d'un frère de Bill. Je l'ai rencontrée à Poudlard.

\- D'un des frère ? Il en a combien.

\- 6 frères et 1 sœur, Bill est le plus vieux.

\- Ça c'est de la famille, c'est cool ! Reprit Drago

\- En tout cas enchanté Hermione. »

Après ses présentations le petit groupe rentra dans la boutique de robe de mariée, pour Harry l'après midi s'annonçait très longue. Après que Fleur ait enfilé sa robe, les retouches commencèrent, Drago, Hermione et Gabrielle parlèrent tous les trois de la robe ensemble pendant que Harry attendait patiemment la fin du calvaire.

« Tu sais Harry, c'est déjà super gentil que tu sois venu. Bill et ses frères sont dans une des pièces d'essayages un peu plus loin tu peux les rejoindre si tu veux. Et avant que tu me dises que tu ne veux pas déranger, hier je lui ai déjà dis qu'il y avait de forte chance que tu t'ennuies avec nous et c'est lui qui a proposé que tu les retrouves.

\- Si tu l'as déjà prévenu je suis obligé de les rejoindre. Sourit Harry. Tu es super Fleur. »

Harry prévint Drago de son départ et rejoignit les frères Weasley dans une autre pièce réservée au essayage homme. Quand il arriva il se dit que l'ambiance était tout autre que du côté de Fleur, ils étaient tous en train de rire et d'essayer de faire râler le plus possible le futur marié. Harry reconnu Bill et tout de suite il chercha des yeux Charlie qu'il trouva rapidement car celui ci était à côté de Bill et l'aidait à mettre correctement son costume, Harry put voir des jumeaux ainsi que deux autres mecs, un qui avait l'air un peu plus vieux que les jumeaux et un autre qui avait l'air de son âge.

« Salut dit Harry

\- Harry, je ne t'attendais plus ! Fit Bill

\- Qui est ce ?

\- Un ami de Fleur, elle m'a dit hier qu'il venait la soutenir lors des essayages mais qu'il allait s'ennuyer alors je lui ai dis de nous l'envoyer. Dit Bill

\- Super, dit Charlie en regardant Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

\- Alors Harry, tu connais déjà Charlie, là c'est Percy, ensuite tu as les jumeaux Fred et George, me demande pas comment on les différencies on cherche encore et ensuite tu as Ron, il a le même âge que toi.

\- Bonjour tout le monde »

Harry resta une bonne partie de l'après midi avec les fils Weasley, il s'entendait bien avec tous, hormis Percy avec qui il avait peu parlé. Les jumeaux le faisaient rire, il ne fut pas surprit quand ils lui dirent qu'ils possédaient une boutique de Farces et Attrapes et leur promis d'y passer rapidement avec Drago. Il s'entendit bien avec Ron aussi, il apprit que lui et Hermione allait également rentrer en septième année à Poudlard à la rentrée et qu'ils étaient tous deux à Griffondor, comme la totalité de la famille Weasley. Bill était un peu plus calme que ses frères mais Harry comprenait pourquoi Fleur était amoureuse de lui, il était vraiment cool et passait son temps à rire avec les jumeaux ou Charlie. Charlie qui faisait craquer Harry et qui en jouait sans aucune retenue, ne cessant de le faire rougir par ses remarques ce qui agaça Harry, lui qui n'avait jamais eu un tels comportement face à quiconque.

Quand Bill en eut fini avec son costume, ils décidèrent d'aller faire un tour dans la rue marchande en attendant Fleur qui en avait encore pour quelques temps. Charlie qui marchait un peu derrière le groupe avec Harry voulait profiter du moment pour se rapprocher du brun. Il lui proposa d'aller boire un verre ensemble, laissant ses frères faire le tour de la rue marchande entre eux. Proposition que Harry accepta sans hésiter, heureux de passer du temps seul avec Charlie.

Charlie emmena Harry dans un café où ils s'installèrent en terrasse profitant du tant clément de ce début d'Août. Ils prirent tous deux une bière au beurre glacée et commencèrent à discuter. Le plus jeune des deux remarqua rapidement des brûlures sur les avants bras du roux et tous deux partirent dans une discussion autour des dragons et du métier du plus vieux, qui fini par demander à Harry ce que lui voulait faire dès l'année prochaine. Question à laquelle le brun eut du mal à répondre, il aimait beaucoup de choses, beaucoup de matière à l'école mais il n'avait pas de passion pour le moment comme pouvait en avoir Charlie avec les dragons.

Le plus vieux le rassura en lui disant qu'il avait encore le temps mais qu'il fallait quand même qu'il finisse par se décider et que si il avait besoin d'un stage de découverte il l'accueillait avec grand plaisir dans sa réserve en Roumanie.

C'est donc heureux d'avoir passé un moment à deux que Charlie et Harry rejoignirent Bill, Fleur, Ron, Hermione, Gabrielle et Drago qui les attendaient, les autres étant déjà rentrés chez eux.

« Vous vous êtes fait désirer, dit Drago boudeur.

\- Ton frère a l'air de bonne humeur, fit Charlie à Harry

\- Toujours ! Bon Drago on y va je t'attend.

\- Quoii ! » Répliqua le blond sous les rires des autres.

Après avoir saluait la famille Weasley, Harry et Drago retournèrent à Pré-au-lard heureux de leur journée.

* * *

Le matin du mariage la famille Rogue était installée à la table de leur petit déjeuné lorsque un hibou que les membres de la famille avaient appris à connaître arriva. Depuis, la journée des essayages Charlie et Harry n'ont cessé de correspondre s'envoyant jusqu'à plusieurs lettres par jours. Drago disait à son frère qu'il était devenu accro aux lettres du roux ce qui n'était pas spécialement faux, Harry attendait avec impatience chaque réponse du cadet de la famille Weasley. Sans parler des fois eut le dragonnier venait chercher Harry pour sortir à Pré-au-lard ou juste faire une balade. Sirius avait vu son fils être de plus en plus heureux des venues du roux, Severus quant à lui n'avait jamais vu Charlie, étant toujours à Sainte Mangouste quand l'ami de son fils venait le voir, le père se posait mille et une questions sur le jeune Weasley.

« Il peut pas attendre de te voir cet après midi ? Fit Drago pas encore réveillé

\- Non ! Il faut croire que je ne suis pas le seul à être accro à nos lettres. Sourit Harry

\- Et qu'est ce qui demande ?

\- Rien de plus que nos discussions habituelles. Dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

\- Évidemment, » répondit Drago s'entend bien que son frère cachait quelque chose

Rapidement l'heure de se préparer pour le mariage arriva, et Drago vit pour la première fois de sa vie Harry lui demandait de l'aide pour sa tenue, aide qu'il regretta d'avoir demandé quand Drago lui fit essayer un nombre beaucoup trop important de tenue. Le blond fini par se décider pour une tenue de soirée, un costume noir qui seyait parfaitement le brun avec une cape légère qu'il allait laissé ouverte.

« Ton Charlie va adorer !

\- C'est pas pour lui que je t'ai demandé !

\- Je te connais 'Ry et JAMAIS tu ne m'as demandé de l'aide pour une tenue, même pour des rendez-vous alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il te dit dans ses lettres mais ça te pousse dans le bon chemin. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et regarda son frère choisir sa propre tenue, ce qui prit encore plus de temps que pour le choix de la sienne. Quand toute la famille fut prête ses membres allèrent au lieu du mariage, c'est à dire le Terrier, la maison familiale du marié.

La cérémonie fut parfaite selon les dires de Fleur, tout se passait comme Bill et elle l'avait prévue, le couple était aux anges, les invités passaient un super moment. Les mariés ne pouvaient rêver mieux. L'heure du repas allait bientôt arrivée et Harry n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de parler avec Charlie. Lors de la cérémonie chacun était d'un côté du marié, Charlie du côté de Bill et Harry celui de Fleur, et Harry pendant l'échange des vœux ne pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose que le couple qui semblaient si heureux.

Harry n'eut pas plus de chance de retrouver Charlie lors du vin d'honneur, le frère du marié était accaparé par Rémus qui lui posait une infinité question sur son travail en Roumanie, Charlie aurait été ravi de parler avec Rémus si un jeune brun n'était pas présent. Jeune brun qui lui aussi n'arrivait pas à couper cours à la conversation avec les parents de Fleur qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis l'été précédent.

A l'heure du repas Harry n'avait pas pu passer un seul moment avec Charlie et il découvrit que le plan de table ne le plaçait pas proche de Charlie, mais il était placé avec Drago, Hermione et Ron ainsi que d'autres personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il allait donc passer une bonne soirée bien qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir parler avec le dragonnier. Le repas, comme il s'en doutait, avait été un très bon moment, lui et son frère s'entendaient à merveille avec Hermione et Ron, le roux les faisaient rire et leur racontait plein d'anecdotes sur Poudlard, renforçant leur envie d'y aller.

Du côté du couple Rogue le repas se passa différemment, ils étaient placés auprès d'Albus et de Rémus et ce dernier ne cessa de les questionner tout au long du repas. Tout d'abord sur leur couple, il fut étonné par le nombre d'année qu'ont partagé Sirius et Severus, mais rapidement ses questions se tournèrent vers Sirius voulant connaître sa vie, savoir dans quelle école de sorcellerie il était allé, pourquoi il avait voulu devenir historien. Sirius fut étonné du comportement de Rémus, il n'était pas comme le Rémus que Black avait laissé à sa fuite. Mais Sirius se dit juste que les personnes changes avec le temps et se mit à lui raconter sa vie en temps que Mike Jones.

Le repas se termina rapidement, pour le plus grand plaisir de Sirius qui commençait à ne plus supporter l'interrogatoire de Rémus. Severus voyant que l'ouverture de bal était déjà passé entraîna son mari sur la piste de danse, il plaça ses mains en bas du dos de Sirius pendant que ce dernier les passa dans son cou et ils entamèrent un slow.

Severus se rappela leur propre mariage, qui avait été bien plus petit que celui ci mais ils avaient tous deux aucunes familles, seuls leurs amis du Canada la famille Delacour furent présent et Harry et Drago, ce qui leur suffisaient amplement.

« Dans quelques semaines on va fêter nos dix ans de mariage tu te rends comptes. Fit Sirius

\- C'est pas mal non ?

\- Plus que pas mal tu veux dire ! Dix ans c'est dingue !

\- Même avant le jour du mariage j'étais certain qu'on allait perdurer.

\- Comment tu pouvais en être sur ?

\- Après un an de relation lorsque j'ai su par hasard que l'homme que j'aimais était le même que celui que je détestais à Poudlard et que je suis resté avec toi, si j'ai pu supporter ça j'allais pouvoir supporter beaucoup pour être avec toi.

\- Heureusement que tu es resté.

\- Si je l'avais pas découvert, tu me l'aurais dis ?

\- Oui je pense, mais au bout d'un long moment. Comme le jour de nos dix ans de mariage.

\- Quel courage, sourit Severus.

\- Oh, regarde Harry a retrouvé son Charlie. Dit Sirius en désignant Harry qui dansait avec Charlie

\- C'est donc lui le fameux Charlie, il a l'air trop vieux pour Harry.

\- Mais non, il a que 8 ans de plus.

\- Quoi ! Et tu le laisses approcher notre fils !

\- Sev' calme toi, Harry est majeur et ils n'ont fait que s'envoyer des lettres.

\- Qu'il garde ses mains sur un parchemin plutôt que sur Harry, ça serait préférable. »

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en entendant son mari jouer les papa-poules, se récoltant un regard noir de la part de Severus qui avait du mal à admettre que ses fils grandissent. Et voir Harry danser dans les bras de Charlie qui avec sa stature robuste ressemblant à l'homme adulte et non à un ados, renvoyait à Severus le fait que son fils n'était plus un enfant.

« Ne t'en fait pas Sev', Harry est prudent. Ne commence pas à t'inquiéter pour lui.

\- Mais on sait très bien ce que les garçons de l'âge de Charlie veulent.

\- Fais lui confiance, et Fleur et Bill ont sensiblement le même écart d'âge et ils ont commençait à sortir ensemble quand Fleur avait 17 ans. Et regarde où ils en sont maintenant.

\- Moui, répondit à contre cœur Severus, tu as raison, et Harry n'est pas Drago.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Drago est un pure Griffondor il fonce dans les problèmes, Harry analyse plus les situations.

\- Non, Harry ne sera pas à Serpentard !

\- C'est possible.

\- Non, il sera à griffondor ! Dit Sirius content de faire diversion et de changer de sujet.

\- Mais je ne suis pas sûr, pour Drago j'hésite juste entre Griffondor et Serdaigle, il est intelligent et courageux mais Harry pourrait être dans les quatres maisons il est rusé, loyal, intelligent et courageux. J'ai hâte de voir où il sera réparti par le choixpeau.

\- Je te dis qu'on aura deux griffondors.

\- Non, un Griffondor et un Serpentard.

\- On pari ?

\- Celui qui perd organise un voyage à deux pour nos dix ans de mariage.

\- D'accord! »

Après plusieurs danses, le couple décida d'aller faire un tour pour prendre l'air, ils sortir du chapiteau érigé pour le mariage et se baladèrent main dans la main sur le terrain de la famille Wealsey, jusqu'à rencontrer Rémus.

« Je vous chercher !

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Severus

\- Je dois vous parler.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Vous me devez des explications.

\- Déjà on ne te doit rien, répondit Severus irrité par le comportement du loup, et des explications sur quoi ?

\- Comment vous êtes passé d'ennemi à Poudlard à amoureux transis.

\- Pardon, Sirius avait peur de comprendre.

\- Je t'ai reconnu Siri.

* * *

Drago et Harry passaient une agréable soirée, après que Ron n'ait passé tout le repas à les faire rire en leur racontant diverses anecdotes sur les membres de sa famille, le dernier fils des Weasley avait invité sa petite amie à danser, laissant seuls les deux fils Rogue qui furent vite rejoint par Fred et George. Les jumeaux ayant entendu Drago dire à Hermione qu'il avait un très bon niveau en potion voulaient faire en sorte que le blond les aident avec l'une de leur création, ils n'arrivaient pas à stabiliser la potion malgré leurs efforts. Drago discuta avec animation de la potion, les jumeaux étant enchantés d'avoir trouver quelqu'un pour les aider ne lâchèrent plus Drago de la soirée pour son plus grand plaisir.

Harry écoutait que d'une distraite la conversation des trois compères, les potions n'étant pas l'un des sujet de prédilection, il déambula parmi les invités, préférant chercher un certain roux qu'il n'avait pas réussi à approcher de la soirée. Il sentit rapidement deux bras lui entourant le ventre et l'attirer contre un torse puissant.

Regardant les bras qui le maintenaient doucement Harry reconnu les brûlures qu'il avait vu sur les bras du dragonnier la semaine passée, il ne put retenir un sourire et se pressa un peu plus contre le torse de Charlie. Il avait appris grâce à leurs nombreuses lettres et leurs rendez-vous que Charlie était quelqu'un de très tactile et très câlin, ce qui enchantait Harry.

« Tu sais que tu es compliqué à approcher Harry.

\- Je peux te dire la même chose, dit Harry en se retournant pour faire face à Charlie en souriant.

\- J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais arriver jusqu'à toi tu bouges tout le temps.

\- Je te cherchais.

\- Vraiment et pourquoi donc? Sourit Charlie

\- Pour danser !

\- Si c'est ce que monsieur désire. »

Charlie prit la main de Harry et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse, ils arrivèrent au moment des slows et le plus vieux entama une danse avec le brun, qui se laissait aller dans les bras de Charlie. Après plusieurs danses Charlie laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

« Je crois que je viens de croiser le regard de ton second père, il a pas l'air content de te voir danser avec moi. »

Dit Charlie en se plaçant pour que Harry puisse voir ses pères discutaient sur la piste de danse et Sirius retenir Severus pour qu'il n'aille pas voir Harry et Charlie. Harry ne put se retenir de pouffer en voyant la mine renfrognée qu'arborait Severus.

« J'ai cru entendre ''trop vieux'', comme ton père, me trouverais tu trop vieux Harry ?

\- C'est évident, tu seras bientôt à la retraite alors que je n'ai pas fini l'école de sorcellerie.

\- La retraiiite !

\- Bien sûr, d'ailleurs on devrait arrêter de danser, tu vas avoir mal à ta hanche. Dit Harry en ria sous l'œil moqueur de Charlie

\- Soit, le vieil homme que je suis va finir par prendre peur, ton père n'est pas rassurant quand même.

\- Et pourtant, d'apparence c'est le plus strict des deux mais en réalité c'est le plus doux.

\- Donc si je ne veux pas me faire jeter quand je viendrai te chercher pour des prochains rendez-vous je dois avoir ton père Mike dans la poche.

\- Exact ! S'exclama Harry content que Charlie ait prévu d'autres rendez-vous, Si papa Sirius t'aime bien il fera en sorte que papa Severus t'accepte mais si ce n'est pas le cas tu auras les deux sur le dos.

\- Ton père ne s'appelle pas Mike ?

\- Si si, qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?

\- Sirius.

\- Oh, je me suis trompé, c'est son deuxième prénom. J'ai du un peu abusé des boissons amenées par les jumeaux. Mentit Harry

\- Maintenant tu sauras qu'il ne faut jamais prendre quelle que chose ramenée par les jumeaux. Et moi qui voulais te voler un baiser ce soir, c'est hors de question si tu es alcoolisé. Sourit Charlie

\- Mais monsieur, je ne sais pas comment ça marchait à ton époque mais maintenant je ne t'embrasserais pas avant le prochain rendez-vous. Ria Harry qui ne remarqua pas que le lapsus du prénom avait été remarqué.

* * *

« Très drôle Lupin, maintenant laisse nous tranquille, on se balade.

\- Me prend pas pour un con, je suis certain de ce que j'avance.

\- C'est bien pour toi.

\- Tu préfères t'expliquer devant les aurors ? Ils trouveront une faille dans votre déguisement à coup sur.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?, fit Sirius.

\- Des explications tout d'abord.

\- Pas ici. Il y a trop de monde.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas partir sans explications. Je sais très bien que si je ne les ai pas maintenant je les aurai jamais.

\- Ok, mais on s'éloigne un peu quand même je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un entend.

\- Tu peux nous laisser Rogue, je vais pas l'amener chez les aurors, je veux juste savoir ce qui s'est passé. Je sais très bien que Sirius n'aurait jamais pu tuer Peter ou trahir James et Lily.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Sirius

\- Bien sûr. Rémus n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sirius lui sautait dans les bras, heureux de savoir que son ami ne l'avait pas cru coupable.

\- Chéri, tu préfères que je te laisse ou que je reste ? Demande Severus.

\- C'est bon, je te rejoint un peu plus tard.

\- Fait attention, il y a beaucoup de monde ici.

\- Promis. »

Severus embrassa rapidement son mari avant de repartir au mariage tandis que Sirius et Rémus s'éloignèrent encore un peu pour être isolé forma une bulle de silence autour d'eux.

« Tu vas devoir aussi m'expliquer comment tu as fini avec Rogue.

\- J'imagine en effet, mais comment tu as su ? On a rien laissé au hasard.

\- Ton odeur est la même, chaque personne a sa propre odeur, et en étant loup je les discerne. Elles ne peuvent être les même pour deux personnes, même les jumeaux n'ont pas la même, alors quand je t'ai vu dans la Grande Salle avant la réunion j'ai tout de suite su que c'était toi.

\- On y avait pas pensé ! Il va falloir que Sev' règle le problème.

\- Donc maintenant tu m'expliques. Depuis le début.

\- Quelques jours avant Halloween 1981, Peter est devenu le gardien du secret pour Godric's Hollow, je trouvais trop évident que ça soit moi alors j'ai demandé à changer, sans le dire à personne comme ça personne ne pourrait faire plier Peter. Mais le jour de la mort de James et Lily, Peter me semblait étrange et le soir j'ai décidé d'aller le voir mais il n'était pas chez lui, je suis donc allé chez Lily et James, Peter devait y être. Quand je suis arrivé, ils étaient déjà mort et Harry était en train de pleurer. J'ai vu Peter courir par la fenêtre alors j'ai placé des protections sur Harry et j'ai suivi Peter jusque dans la rue. Il m'a expliqué qu'il avait vendu Lily et James mais que son maître avait péri, il était complètement hystérique. On a commencé un duel, je pouvais pas le laisser partir après ce qu'il avait fait. Les éclats de lumière ont attiré les moldus du village. Peter a fini par créer une explosion tuant plusieurs personnes présentes, quand j'ai repris mes esprits après l'explosion, j'ai tout de suite pensé à Harry, je suis donc retourné le chercher et là Hagrid est arrivé, mais il avait peur de moi, il ne voulait pas m'approcher et voulait que je lui donne Harry. C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris, tout le monde pensait que j'étais le gardien du secret et que j'avais trahi mes amis, les sorciers du village m'ont vu combattre Peter et ont du pensé que je l'attaquais vu que personne n'aurait pensé que Peter pouvait être un salop.

\- Alors tu t'es enfui, mais pourquoi avoir prit Harry ?

\- Harry n'avait plus de famille et les autorités ne te l'auraient pas laissé à cause de ton loup, il allait être placé dans la famille de Lily, c'était certain mais ce sont des personnes horribles, Lily revenait toujours en pleurs de chez sa sœur alors j'ai pris Harry avec moi, je suis allé à Gringott prendre tout le contenu de mon compte en banque et je suis passé du côté moldu.

\- Pourquoi le Canada ?

\- Parce que le premier avion qui partait allait au Canada.

\- Donc le Harry qui danse avec Charlie c'est le fils de Lily et James ?

\- Oui biologiquement, mais c'est Severus et moi qui l'avons élevés, on le considère comme notre fils, c'est notre fils, notre bébé.

\- Rogue le voit encore comme un bébé, la tête qu'il a tiré quand il a vu Harry dans les bras de Charlie. Rigola Rémus.

\- Et encore ce n'est rien comparé à la fois où Drago a demandé si son petit ami pouvait dormir à la maison, et quand Harry a demandé la même chose deux semaines plus tard.

\- Et d'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que tu sois marié à Rogue ? Même si il est devenu un bel homme, tu le détestait.

\- Je me suis blessé et je suis arrivé à l'hôpital, c'est lui qui m'a soigné. J'étais déjà en Mike Jones. Avant que je parte il m'a invité à boire un verre et j'ai accepté, pour voir si mon déguisement tenait bien la route. J'ai passé une super soirée, et on a eu un autre rendez-vous, puis un autre et encore un autre et j'ai fini par me dire qu'il était génial, que je voulais être avec lui. Et 13 ans plus tard on est toujours ensemble.

\- Mais quand même, j'aurai jamais parié dessus.

\- Pourtant j'ai jamais été aussi heureux que début qu'on est ensemble.

\- Et comment ça c'est passé quand tu lui as dis que son bien aimé Mike Jones était en réalité Sirius Black ?

\- Tu me parais bien curieux Rémy.

\- Il faut dire que ta situation n'est pas commune, répondit Lupin.

\- Pour répondre à ta question, je ne lui ai pas dis, il l'a découvert. Au bout d'un an de relation on a décidé d'habiter ensemble et je me suis installé chez lui avec Harry, quand il m'a aidé à déballer mes cartons il est tombé sur ma baguette en tant que Sirius Black, il l'a tellement vu à Poudlard qu'il l'a reconnu directement et m'a demandé des explications.

\- Ça n'a pas dû être simple comme discussion.

\- C'est le cas de le dire, j'ai enlevé les sorts qu'il celait mon apparence pour qu'il me voit en Sirius Black. Je lui ai tout expliqué et il a cru que c'était une nouvelle blague de ma part. J'ai mis du temps pour qu'il me fasse de nouveau confiance, j'ai du lui montrer mes souvenirs et tout faire pour lui montrer que je l'aimais vraiment mais j'ai fini par réussir. Et toi ? Que s'est il passé dans ta vie ? »

Rémus raconta sa vie, ses années de galère à passer de travail en travail sans pouvoir se poser à cause de sa lycanthropie, jusqu'à ce qui rencontre un homme, Matt qui fut un patron en premier temps et avec qui il fut en couple pendant 7 ans. Bien que leur relation se soit terminée Matt lui avait permis d'accepter sa lycanthropie, d'arrêter d'avoir honte de son loup. Et il ne le remercierait jamais assez pour ça.

Sirius et Rémus continuèrent leur discussion un long moment, rattrapant comme ils pouvaient leurs années séparées. Rémus fini par demander à Sirius si il devait garder l'apparence de Mike Jones-Rogue constamment, Sirius lui répondit dit négativement et pour renforcer ses propos il enleva les sorts changeants son apparence pendant quelques secondes avant de les remettre.

A suivre...

Arwalia : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent.:) (désolé pour les fautes, j'ai beau me relire j'en laisse toujours passer quelques unes... j'espère que ce n'était pas trop gênant lors de la lecture.)


	3. Le commencement

**Chapitre 3**

Remus leva brusquement la tête, cherchant des yeux quelques choses dans la pénombre qui les entourait. Sirius le vit scrutait les alentours ce qui ne le rassurait pas.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe?

\- Il y avait quelqu'un et ensuite plus rien. Il est apparu et à disparu en un quart de seconde.

\- Une personne à dû transplaner et repartir.

\- Non, je ne pense pas, c'était beaucoup trop rapide. Et c'est arrivé au moment où tu as enlevé ton déguisement.

\- Oh merde ! On devrait retrouver Sev'. Il va me tuer quand il va savoir que j'ai changé d'apparence.

\- Mais non, c'est le grand amour rappel toi.

\- C'est pas parce qu'on est heureux ensemble que l'on s'engueule jamais. Ça serait plus tôt le contraire mais ça ne dure jamais longtemps. » dit Sirius en se levant tout en manquant de trébucher.

« Ça va ?

\- Oui oui, une petite bête est passée entre mes pieds.

\- Oh ok. Répondit Remus en regardant l'endroit où il pensait avoir senti quelqu'un, je suis certain de le connaître.

\- On en reparlera plus tard, veux-tu ? »

Les deux amis retournèrent sous le chapiteau prévu pour le mariage. Sirius chercha des yeux sa famille, il vit Drago en grande conversation avec les jumeaux Wealsey, il vit son fils rire aux éclats grâce à une blague de George ou Fred, Harry toujours en train de danser aux bras de Charlie arborant un sourire radieux et Severus en train de discuter avec les parents de Fleurs. Il ne pouvait donc pas lui dire ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Sirius se dirigea vers son mari, arrivait à sa hauteur, Black salua ses amis et prit la main de Severus avant de poser sa tête contre l'épaule de Rogue, chose qu'il faisait en publique que lorsqu'il se sentait mal.

« Tu vas bien ?

\- Pas trop, on pourrait rentrer si ça te gène pas.

\- Tu sais bien que non. Je vais chercher nos jeunes et j'arrive. »

Severus se dirigea vers Harry qui s'était décidé à quitter la piste de danse mais pas à s'éloigner du dragonnier pour le plus grand désespoir de son père. Ils s'étaient installés sur des tables assez éloignées de la piste de danse et donc du monde présent au mariage.

« Harry, on y va.

\- Déjà pap's ?

\- Oui ton père ne se sent pas bien.

\- Je peux rester encore un peu ?

\- Non non, la maison se situe très loin d'ici, tu n'as jamais transplaner seul d'aussi loin, ça va nous inquiéter.

\- Si je peux me permettre Monsieur, intervint Charlie, je pourrais le ramener. J'ai l'habitude de faire des grandes distances en transplanant.

\- Tu vois, je vais pouvoir rentrer en toute sécurité ! S'il te plait Papa. Demanda Harry

\- D'accord, très bien. Mais dans une heure maximum tu devras être rentrer.

\- Merci !

\- Et est ce que tu pourras ramener Drago aussi ? Il voudra jamais rentrer si son frère à le droit de rester.

\- Bien sûr. » Répondit Charlie

Severus les laissa et alla prévenir Drago qu'il rentrerai une heure plus tard avec Charlie et Harry ce qui ravi le blond qui pouvait passer un peu plus de temps avec Fred et George, enfin surtout George. Severus rejoint son mari et transplana devant leur maison.

« Alors, qu'est ce qui va pas chaton ?

\- Je vais bien, c'est juste que... Mais arrête avec ce surnom ! »

Severus sourit, prit Sirius dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front tout en lui caressant le dos, il sentait son mari tendu et était certain que ce que Sirius allait lui dire n'allait pas lui plaire.

« Pourquoi as tu voulu partir alors?

\- Il est possible que quelqu'un m'ait vu.

\- Oui, tous les invités du mariage.

\- Non, enfin si, mais c'est pas de ça dont je parle. Il se pourrait que j'ai levé mon apparence pendant quelques secondes et que Remus ait senti une présence juste pendant ces quelques secondes.

\- Pardon.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Mais comment tu as pu être aussi inconscient !

\- Je... Je ne sais pas... J'ai été imprudent. Je m'en veux Severus. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire si quelqu'un m'a vu ?

\- C'était à un mariage, on dira que la personne avait trop bu et qu'elle a inventé.

\- Tu crois que ça passera ?

\- Pour l'instant je n'ai pas d'autre plan donc j'espère. Aller t'inquiète pas, ça va aller.

\- Tu m'en veux pas ?

\- Bien sûr que si, tu dois faire attention pour toi, pour les enfants et pour moi. »

* * *

Suite au passage de son père pour lui dire qu'il devait rentrer une heure plus tard avec Charlie et Harry, Drago s'était rapidement retrouvé seul, Fred et George ayant étaient appelés par leur mère, et ils tardaient à revenir. Le blond décida de se balader et de profiter de l'air frais de la nuit. A peine était il sorti du chapiteau qu'il leva les yeux et regarda le ciel, la lune était bientôt pleine, se dit il. Il était tellement absorbé par sa contemplation du ciel nocturne qu'il ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment l'homme se trouvant sur sa trajectoire. Il l'évita de justesse mais glissa sur l'herbe humide, tombant à plan ventre juste à côté de l'homme qui ne comprit de suite ce qui arrivait.

« Ça va ?

\- Oui, merci, j'ai l'habitude. Ça m'arrive constamment dit Drago en se relevant avec l'aide de l'inconnu. Je suis Drago Rogue.

\- Remus Lupin. Tu es le fils de Severus et Mike n'est ce pas ?

\- Effectivement, je vois qu'ils ont déjà fait parler d'eux. Fit Drago en nettoyant les traces que l'herbe avait laissé sur ses habits à l'aide d'un sort.

\- Oh non je connaissais juste ton père de Poudlard. »

Remus omis volontairement le fait qu'il savait pour Sirius, à tout moment quelqu'un pouvait sortir du chapiteau et il voulait éviter d'entamer une conversation privée ayant déjà fait cette erreur un peu plus tôt avec Sirius.

Drago fit tout de suite le rapprochement, son père Sirius lui avait parlé de l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Remus Lupin un loup garou qui était quelqu'un de très doux tant que la pleine lune n'était pas proche. Il savait que le loup manquait terriblement à son père.

« Et puis, je suis professeur à Poudlard, j'ai donc déjà pu rencontrer Mike. Tu disais que tu tombais souvent ?

\- Oui, je suis une vrai calamité, je ne tiens pas sur mes jambes, je suis hyper maladroit et je me perds tout le temps.

\- Que de qualité, se moqua Remus.

\- Hey ! Vous êtes mon professeur, vous devez compatir.

\- Correction, dans deux semaines je serais ton professeur, là j'ai le droit de me moquer.

\- Profitez en bien, bientôt ça sera fini ! » Bouda Drago.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire face au comportement du jeune, aussi impulsif que son père. Il n'avait pas de toute, il y aura un nouveau Grifondor de dernière année à la rentrée.

« Et puis, vous êtes professeur de quoi ?

\- Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

\- C 'est étonnant pour un loup garou.

\- Comment tu as su ? Dit Remus dans un sourire sachant très bien que cette information devait venir de Sirius.

\- Mon père Severus a un dossier à votre nom dans son bureau, et les traitements qu'il donne sont pour les loups garous.

\- Ce n'est peut être pas moi.

\- Il y a une photo, alors soit vous avez un jumeau qui porte le même nom que vous et a la même profession soit je ne me trompe pas. Et c'est rare des jumeaux avec des prénoms similaires.

\- Bonne déduction. Tu as l'air bien diffèrent de ton frère.

\- Oh vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi. Oui je sais qu'il y a un risque qu'on ne soit pas dans la même maison, mais on ne va pas laisser un chapeau nous séparer.

\- Un chapeau magique.

\- Magique ou pas si il nous sépare il fera la connaissance du Saule cogneur. »

Remus se mit à rire en imaginant le petit blond s'énerver devant le Choixpeau et le lancer au Saule cogneur. Il avait hâte d'être à la répartition, elle sera peut être plus mouvementée cette année.

« Vous avez l'air en forme et calme malgré le fait que la pleine lune soit demain.

\- C'est grâce au traitement de ton père. Quand je ne l'avais pas la pleine lune se passait bien différemment. Depuis que j'ai le traitement j'ai l'impression de revivre ma jeunesse.

\- Ça va vous n'êtes pas si vieux.

\- Merci pour ce presque compliment, ria Remus, mais les transformations à chaque pleines lunes me cassaient.

\- Et le traitement vous a remit sur pied ?

\- On peut dire ça.

\- C'est génial alors !, sourit le blond.

* * *

Harry avait passé une soirée parfaite, et il déplorait que la fin soit déjà là. Après le départ de ses parents le jeune brun avait recommencé à danser avec son dragonnier pour finir de passer la soirée à discuter tout en mangeant du gâteau. Mais actuellement le brun cherchait son frère qui s'avérait introuvable. Il mit la main dessus quelques minutes plus tard, le blond étant toujours à l'extérieur en train de parler avec son futur enseignant.

« Dray, on doit rentrer. Fit Harry.

\- Ok j'arrive, ravie de vous avoir rencontré professeur. A bientôt. Sourit Drago

\- A bientôt, Drago, Harry. »

Harry et Drago s'éloignèrent de Remus pour rejoindre Charlie qui les attendait afin de les faire transplaner, chose qui fit dès que les deux frères fut à sa hauteur. Drago rentra directement dans la maison en lançant.

« Merci Charlie, moi je rentre je vous laisse vous bécotez tranquillement. »

Harry eut un petit rire et il s'adossa contre le montant de la porte tout en regardant Charlie qui lui souriait. Il le trouvait encore plus beau, avec son sourire charmeur, ses cheveux attachés, ses yeux qui le fixaient. Quand Charlie le regardait il avait l'impression que rien d'autre n'intéressait le dragonnier et il adorait ça. Il ne connaissait depuis peu mais il était sûr d'une seule chose le concernant il voulait continuer à le voir encore un moment, un long moment.

Il sentit les mains de plus vieux passaient sur ses hanches et l'attiraient contre lui, il sourit et passa les siennes dans le cou de Charlie, qu'il aimait être dans ses bras.

« Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

\- Plutôt pas mal.

\- C'est tout ? tu es dur avec moi, j'étais au top ce soir ! »

Harry eut un petit rire en voyant le faux air contrarié de Charlie.

« Mais la soirée n'est pas encore tout à fait finie mon cher.

\- Et qu'est que je peux faire pour passer de soirée pas mal à soirée de fou ?

\- Je ne sais pas exactement, mais quelque chose comme ça serait plus que pas mal » dit Harry

Le brun posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle du plus vieux, ce n'était qu'un simple pression, un petit smack mais qui les fit sourire tous les deux, s'en suivit des petits effleurements, de légères pressions venant des deux membres du couple puis Charlie perdit patience et embrassa son petit ami. Le baiser fut tout aussi doux en premier lieu puis, assez rapidement, les deux furent plus passionnés, laissant leurs mains vagabonder sur le corps de l'autre, leur langue se trouver. Mais au moment où Charlie descendit l'une de ses mains sur le fessier de Harry, ce dernier sursauta et se dégagea de l'étreinte du roux.

« C'était quoi ça ?

\- Ma main, désolé, je ne pensais pas que ça aller te gêner. Dit Charlie en rougissant

\- Mais ça ne me gène pas, mais alors pas du tout. C'est pas de ça dont je parlais.

\- Tu parlais de quoi alors ?

\- Tu n'as pas senti, quelque chose est passé entre nos jambes !

\- Je commence à regretter de t'avoir proposé un stage avec des dragons vu que tu as peur d'une petite bête. Ria Charlie.

\- Te fiche pas de moi ! Il fait noir, je vois rien ça m'a surprit ! Mais regarde ce qu c'est au lieu de rire. »

Sans cesser de rire, Charlie prit sa baguette, utilisa le sort _Lumos_ pour avoir un minimum de lumière et regarda par terre pour voir ce qui effrayait tant son petit brun. Il trouva rapidement, à quelques pas d'eux, un rat. Il le prit dans ses mains pour vérifier, oui c'était le rat de son frère.

« C'est le rat de Ron. Il te fera pas de mal.

\- Tu es sûr, qu'est ce qui fait là ?

\- J'ai dû le faire transplaner sans m'en rendre compte. »

Ce fut à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit sur un Severus au visage fermé, visiblement énervait. Harry savait que lorsque son père arborait cette tête c'est qu'une dispute conjugale venait d'éclater et qu'il valait mieux écouter son père.

« Harry ça fait vingt minutes que ton frère est rentré, tu devrais en faire autant.

\- J'arrive, j'arrive.

\- Maintenant.

\- Oui, oui » dit il avant d'embrasser plusieurs fois Charlie.

« On se voit bientôt ? Demanda le brun.

\- Évidemment. Tu devrais rentrer maintenant Harry.

\- Oui j'y vais, dit Harry sans bouger.

\- Harry, gronda son père.

\- C'est bon je rentre, » dit Harry en entrant dans la maison après un dernier baiser à Charlie.

Charlie se retrouva donc seul avec un Severus énervait, et même si Harry lui avait dit plus tôt dans la soirée que son père Severus n'était pas le père strict, l'homme brun qui lui faisait face n'était pas du tout rassurant.

« Ça va aller pour rentrer ? » Demanda Severus.

Harry a peut être raison se dit Charlie en entendant Severus.

« Si je dis non je peux rester dormir avec Harry.

\- Même pas en rêve. Sourit Severus.

\- Je m'en doutais mais je me devais d'essayer ! Bonne nuit Monsieur Rogue. »

Et Charlie transplana direction le Terrier. Harry alla directement dans la chambre de son frère, celui ci ne paraissait même pas surprit. Le blond était assit sur son lit un livre à la main, il avait eut le temps de se doucher et de se mettre en pyjama avant que son frère ne se décide à rentrer.

« Tu en as mis du temps ! Raconte !

\- C'était super comme soirée, il est génial, il est drôle, gentil, doux, il embrasse bien et qu'est ce qu'il est canon. Même si je sais que tu vas pas être d'accord avec ce dernier point.

\- C'est pas que je suis pas d'accord mais...

\- …. Mais toi tu préfères les intello plus vieux, genre le prof avec qui tu parlais quand je suis venu te chercher.

\- Oui ! Mais ton Charlie n'est pas dégueu non plus. Sourit Drago.

\- D'ailleurs c'est qui ce prof ? Un de Poudlard ?

\- Oui, il va être notre professeur de DCFM, et Dady le connaît, c'est Remus Lupin.

\- Son ami de Poudlard Loup-garou ?

\- Exact

\- Il s'en fait pas, ils étaient pas moches ses potes. Rit Harry.

\- Et tu le revois quant ton roux ?

\- Je sais pas, on a dit bientôt, répondit Harry avant de hausser les épaules, donc demain ou après demain.

\- Et toi, tu dois pas aller au magasin des jumeaux ?

\- Si dans quelques jours, mais demain j'ai rendez-vous avec George.

\- Un rendez-vous, rendez-vous ?

Oui. Répondit Drago

\- C'est pas vraiment ton genre, il est beaucoup plus extraverti que tes ex mais au moins tu ne t'ennuieras pas. Mais au fait c'est lequel des deux George ? Ria Harry.

\- Celui qui était habillé en bleu, il est moins impulsif que Fred celui qui était habillé en rouge. »

Les deux frère continuèrent à discuter une bonne partie de la nuit avant que Harry s'endorme sur le fauteuil que Drago avait dans sa chambre qu'il utilisait souvent lorsqu'il lisait.

La semaine suivante Drago vit plusieurs fois George qui lui fit visiter la région. Drago était étonné de s'entendre aussi bien avec ce fils Weasley, de prime abord ils étaient bien différents, George passait son temps à rire et amuser les autres, il en avait même fait son métier, sa vie n'était qu'un jeu, quant à Drago, il était, selon les dire de son frère un rat de bibliothèque qui aimait s'habiller et était très spontané, mais un rat de bibliothèque quand même. Drago avait un côté exubérant qui plaisait beaucoup au fils Weasley, et il était l'une des rares personnes à réussir à le différentier de son frère, ce qui faisait qu'il plaisait encore plus à George. Quant à Drago aimait l'humour de George, il n'avait jamais autant rit que depuis qu'ils traînaient ensemble et même si Drago savait que lui et George ça ne durerai pas il apprécier les moments passés à deux et s'était rapidement mit en couple avec.

Harry, quant à lui n'avait pas revu Charlie depuis le mariage, bien qu'ils correspondaient, le brun avait très envie de le voir. Mais Charlie ayant promit à sa mère qu'il allait réparer le toit de l'établi de son père il était bloqué au Terrier. Harry envoya donc une lettre à Molly Weasley pour lui demander si il pouvait venir au Terrier pour voir Charlie, lui faisant la surprise. Promettant dans sa lettre qu'il ne ralentirai pas Charlie dans l'avancée des travaux du toit et qu'il l'aiderai même.

Molly accepta de bon cœur, contente pour Charlie qui ne cessait de lui rabâcher qu'il voulait faire une pause dans les travaux pour aller voir Harry. Son fils semblait tenir au fils de Rogue, bien qu'elle le trouvait un peu trop jeune pour Charlie, elle était contente pour son fils et espérait que ce début de relation amène à quelque chose. Toute mère voulait voir son fils heureux et elle voyait le visage de son s'illuminer dès que la conversation tournait autour de Harry.

Le jour de la visite de Harry, il se leva tôt et surexcité, il arriva dans la cuisine en même temps que son frère bien que d'habitude Harry dorme beaucoup plus longtemps que lui. Étonnait de voir ses fils être levaient si tôt, Severus leur demanda pourquoi ils n'étaient pas encore en train de dormir.

« C'est aujourd'hui que je vais au Terrier voir Charlie, fit Harry en souriant

\- Et moi je passe la journée avec George, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a encore prévu mais je dois le rejoindre dans une heure. Et toi, pourquoi tu n'es pas à l'hôpital ?

\- On va voir Lupin aujourd'hui, votre père est aux anges. On va passer toute la journée chez lui... répondit Severus ne cachant pas son manque de motivation »

Tous les membres de la famille partirent donc chacun de leur côté, Drago arriva à l'appartement de George et Fred juste à l'heure, il toqua à la porte. Il n'eut pas de réponse. Il essaya une fois supplémentaire mais n'eut pas plus de réponse. Soupirant il espérait que George ne l'ai pas oublié, il tambourina à la porte espérant réveiller celui qui le faisait attendre si tôt le matin. La porte s'ouvrit enfin quelques minutes plus tard sur un Fred venant de se réveiller.

« Dray, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Dit Fred

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Fredounet, je cherche ton frère, il m'a donné rendez-vous ici.

\- Il n'est là

\- Il est où ?

\- Au magasin, on a eut une livraison en avance et il doit y passer la journée.

\- Et tu ne peux pas t'en occuper? Comme ça George aurait sa journée et on pourrait la passer ensemble.

\- Non Parce que moi je m'occupe de la création d'une nouveauté. Il est à la boutique, il a dû oublier de te prévenir.

\- C'est pas grave, je vais le rejoindre.

\- Ok »

Fred referma rapidement la porte sous le rire de Drago, George lui avait dit que son frère n'était pas du matin mais il n'avait pas pensé que ça serait à ce point. Il transplana devant le magasin des jumeaux qui était encore fermé et fit George s'affairer à l'intérieur. Il regarda son petit ami ranger son magasin avant, pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, de toquer à la porte d'une propriété des jumeaux Weasley.

Lorsque George vit son copain à la porte de son magasin il fut d'abord heureux de le voir avant de se souvenir qu'il avait prévu de passer la journée ensemble et qu'il avait oublié ce petit détail.

« Coucou toi, dit Drago avant d'entrer et de laisser un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son copain

\- Salut, tu es passé à la maison.

\- Oui Fred m'a dit pour la livraison arrivée en avance. Donc je suis venu t'aider !

\- Mais on devait passer la journée ensemble, ça te dérange pas ?

\- On va la passer ensemble, mais ici. C'est pas grave. Dit Drago en s'asseyant sur le comptoir de la caisse »

Bien que Drago avait envie de passer la journée avec George, il avait peur de s'ennuyer pendant que George allait travailler. Mais il s'avérait qu'ils passèrent une excellente journée. George et Drago avait tellement parlé des produits du premier que Drago put jouer le vendeur toute la journée, mais ces moments préférés étaient ceux où la boutique était déserte et quand son copain l'emmenait dans l'arrière boutique pour s'embrasser tranquillement.

* * *

Harry transplana en direction du Terrier avec une heure d'avance. Il avait tellement hâte de voir Charlie qu'il n'arrivait plus à attendre. Lorsqu'il vit Molly, il s'excusa d'arriver si tôt mais expliqua que ses parents et son frère n'étaient pas chez eux non plus et qu'il avait du mal à attendre l'heure tout seul. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas et Molly le fit entrer dans la maison, elle était seule dans la maison, en plus de Charlie et elle expliqua à Harry que Arthur avait emmené Ron et Ginny au chemin de Traverse pour acheter les fournitures scolaires pour la rentrée des enfants.

« Vous n'allez pas avec eux, demanda Harry

\- Je les rejoint avec midi, je vais en profiter pour faire un peu de rangement. Charlie vient de partir se doucher tu peux l'attendre dans sa chambre. Je vais étendre le linge.

\- D'accord, merci. »

Molly dit à Harry où se trouvait la chambre de son fils et Harry y alla. La chambre n'était pas très grande mais incroyable bien rangée. Tout le contraire de la mienne, pensa Harry en souriant. Il fit le tour de la chambre qui devait être celle ayant appartenu à Charlie quand il était enfant, Harry pouvait voir des dragons en papier encore accrochés au plafond. Il vit sur une commode les affaires que le roux s'était préparé pour la journée, un simple t-shirt et un jean déchiré, parfait pour refaire le toit de l'établie de son père, à côté du meuble où Charlie avait posé ses vêtements se trouvait sa valise ouverte posait sur une chaise près de la porte. Le roux était en train de la refaire, le cœur de Harry se contracta, il allait bientôt repartir. Le brun essayait un maximum de ne pas penser au fait que ce n'était plus que quelques jours avant que le dragonnier retourne chez lui, de l'autre côté de l'Europe.

Cette perspective effrayait Harry, il ne savait ce qu'il allait avenir de leur relation quand le roux partira, il espérait qu'il ne le quitte pas. Sortir avec quelqu'un à distance c'est toujours mieux que de se faire plaquer, selon Harry. Il avait fait le tour de la chambre et il entendait toujours l'eau de la douche coulait. Il hésita à rejoindre son copain mais fut intimidé par la présence de Molly dans la maison et préféra attendre sagement son petit ami dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea donc sur le lit, et regarda les dragons pendus au plafond. Charlie prenant tout son temps dans la salle de bain, Harry finit par s'endormir en l'attendant.

Harry se réveilla en s'entend quelqu'un lui caresser les cheveux et la joue, il s'étira doucement et ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur un Charlie sortant tout juste de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humides et surtout vêtu que d'un simple boxer. Le roux était allongé sur le flan et tenait sa tête en appuyant son bras sur le lit.

« Charlie, dit Harry en souriant se blottissant contre lui.

\- Que fais tu ici ? Fit Charlie en prenant la main de Harry

\- Je voulais te voir alors j'ai demandé à ta mère si je pouvais venir t'aider avec le toit.

\- Quelle superbe idée. »

Harry sourit et attira Charlie, qui se retrouva à moitié allongé sur son copain, pour pouvoir l'embrasser ce qu'il fit directement passant ses mains dans le dos de Charlie, le pressant un peu plus contre lui. Le plus vieux soupira son prénom pendant qu'il descendait ses baisers dans le coup du plus jeune, embrassant, suçotant, marqua le coup de Harry tout en passant doucement ses mains sous son t-shirt.

Charlie ne voulait pas brusquer Harry en allant trop vite, même si c'était lui qui avait rapproché leur corps. Harry, comprenant l'hésitation de Charlie, se redressa un peu et enleva lui même son t-shirt et embrassa de nouveau son petit ami espérant lui faire comprendre de ne pas s'inquiéter. Charlie comprit le message et s'occupa de donner un maximum de plaisir à son petit ami, petit ami qui lui rendait bien.

Après avoir découvert le corps de l'autre, Charlie prit Harry dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement, caressant doucement son dos. Le brun posa sa tête au creux de l'épaule du roux et commença à somnoler.

« Tu peux venir me retrouver chaque matin, il y a aucun problème, sourit Charlie.

\- J'y penserais.

\- Harry, on doit se lever. N'oublie pas qu'on doit finir le toit.

\- Noon, laisse moi dormir, juste cinq minutes.

\- Je les connais tes cinq minutes, on va s'endormir, on se réveillera qu'en fin de journée et on subira les colères de ma mère parce que l'on aura pas fini le toit. Et crois moi, tu ne veux pas connaître les colères de la mère Weasley.

\- C'est pas juste, je dors plus mais que si tu me portes jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je suis trop fatigué pour marcher.

\- Évidemment,» dit Charlie en levant les yeux.

Il prit donc Harry dans ses bras, le portant comme une princesse et alla dans la salle, prendre, pour tous les deux, la deuxième douche de la journée, qui fut bien meilleure que la première puisqu'ils y étaient à deux. C'est un Harry, plus du tout fatigué qui retourna au rez-de-chaussée après s'être laver et habiller en compagnie de son petit ami.

« Ah vous voilà enfin. Je m'en vais rejoindre ton père Charlie. Prend soin de la maison. J'espère que je te verrais à mon retour Harry.

\- Moi de même madame Weasley.

\- A plus maman »

Charlie et Harry virent Molly partir au chemin de traverse et tous deux s'activèrent pour finir la réparation du toit. Il ne leur prit que deux heures pour finir complétement les réparations. Même si Harry ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidé et n'avait pas beaucoup aimé les travaux, Charlie était content de passer la journée seul avec lui. Son départ était prévu dans 4 jours et passer des moments comme cela avant de partir le rendait heureux.

En milieu d'après midi, le couple était allongé dans l'herbe, profitant du soleil de cette fin du mois d'Août. Charlie était allongé dans l'herbe sur le dos, les mains derrières la tête quant à Harry il avait posé sa tête sur le ventre de son compagnon. Tous deux avaient fermés les yeux et se détendaient dans le calme qui régnait dans la demeure Weasley.

« Harry ?

\- Charlie ? Sourit le brun

\- Tu sais que je vais bientôt repartir.

\- Quand ?

\- Dans quatre jours.

\- Déjà...

\- Tu reprends les cours dans six jours, je ne pars pas si tôt tu sais.

\- Je sais, mais c'est toujours trop tôt. Tu m'écriras de temps en temps ?

\- Évidemment, dès que je le pourrais. Je ne laisserai pas mon petit ami sans nouvelle alors que je fais un métier dangereux. »

Harry s'était redressé et arborait un sourire radieux, il avait eu peur que Charlie lui dise que s'était fini compte tenu de la distance qui les séparait. Il embrassa son petit ami et s'assit sur lui.

« En me disant ça, tu te condamnes à l'écriture de nombreuses lettres, parce que si je n'en ai pas je m'inquiéterai.

\- Si ça te rassure je t'en ferai le plus possible. »

* * *

Severus et Siruis devaient passés à Gringott avant d'aller chez Lupin. Ils arrivèrent juste avant le déjeuné comme ils avaient convenu avec le loup. Lupin vivait dans une petite maison dans un village dans le sud de l'Angleterre. La maisonnette bien que peu moderne était très accueillante.

« L'antre du mal. Fit Severus

\- Pff, n'importe quoi, rigola Sirius en sonnant à la porte. Pas de réflexion d'accord ?

\- Évidemment Chaton.

\- Severus ! » Soupira Sirius.

Il n'en pouvait plus de se surnom qui le poursuivait depuis des années maintenant, Sirius se rappelait du jour maudit où Severus avait commencé à l'appeler ainsi. Il avait réclamé un surnom vu que son mari ne lui en donnait jamais et Severus avait lancé le chaton comme ci c'était logique. Quand il avait demandé des explications Rogue lui avait dit.

« A Poudlard je t'appelais le cabot ou le clébard mais maintenant mes sentiments pour toi sont à l'inverse de ce qu'ils étaient à l'époque et donc, l'inverse d'un chien c'est un chat. Et puis un chaton c'est plus mignon qu'un chat. »

Malgré ses protestations Severus n'avait jamais cessé de l'appeler ainsi, disant qu'il l'avait fait chier pour qu'il trouve un surnom pendant des années et que maintenant qu'il en avait un il allait le garder.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée qui fit apparaître son ami.

« Entrez! »

Le couple entra dans la maison, l'extérieur reflétait l'intérieur de l'habit, la maison n'était pas moderne, ni vieillotte, elle était agréable et fonctionnelle, ce qui suffit amplement à son habitant qui n'y vivait que deux mois par an, étant à Poudlard le reste de l'année.

« Désolé, ma maison n'est pas génial mais vu que je n'y suis presque jamais elle me convient.

\- Ça va j'aime bien, mais monsieur Sirius doit la trouver bien petite.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Toi tu n'as toujours pas digéré la maison.

\- Elle est beaucoup trop grande.

\- Mais on y est bien, c'est le principale non Sevy ? Dit Sirius en souriant à son mari.

\- Évidemment » fit Severus en l'embrassant dans les cheveux et passant l'un de ses bras autour de Black.

Lorsque Sirius avait l'apparence de Mikes Jones il était beaucoup plus petit que Severus et en profitait pour se faire câliner par son mari. Remus les regarda incrédule et les fit passer à table, la dernière fois qu'ils les avait vu s'adresser la parole par le passé c'était à l'anniversaire des un an de Harry. Ils avaient failli en venir et James avait du les séparer. Les voir aussi proche était très perturbant pour le loup.

La journée passa rapidement pour les trois adultes qui refaisaient connaissance, Severus et Remus s'adressaient de plus en plus la parole et Rogue n'avait lancé aucun pic au loup. Sirius était on ne peu plus ravi de cette journée.

Dans l'après midi le couple Rogue retourna dans leur maison. Lorsqu'ils transplanèrent dans leur cour, ils virent tout de suite que quelque chose s'était passé, Sirius entra en courant dans la maison et découvrit sa demeure comme elle n'avait jamais été. Ils avaient été cambriolé, toutes leurs affaires avaient été retournées, aucune pièce n'avait été épargné. Severus entra à son tour, il fit le tour des pièces avec Sirius et ils firent la liste de ce qui leur manqué, une seule chose avait été volé, l'ancienne baguette de Sirius.

Sirius paniqua la personne qui était rentrée chez eux savait pour lui, c'était évident, elle était venue pour trouver une preuve qu'il avait un lien avec Sirius et elle l'avait trouvé. Lui et Severus se mirent à remettre leur maison en état tout en réfléchissant à la manière de réagir. Tout ce qui faisait référence à l'ancienne vie de Sirius fut brûlé. Il n'avait pas gardé grand chose, juste sa baguette et une photo des Marauders. La baguette ayant disparue seule la photo fut détruite. Il essayait de de prévoir un plan pour réagir correctement face aux aurors, parce qu'ils en étaient certains, la baguette allait être donnée à la justice. Et ils avaient raison.

Deux jours après leur cambriolage, une lettre arriva au ministère pour le département des Aurors contenant une baguette et une lettre. Personne ne réussi à savoir qui avait donné la lettre mais les aurors furent heureux de la recevoir, elle allait aidée à clore une affaire vieille de 16 ans. Dans son bureau le chef du département des aurors relit la lettre pour la troisième fois.

 _Mes Chers Aurors_

 _Comme toute la population sorcière, je sais que le criminel Sirius Black n'a jamais été enfermé pour ses crimes, traitrise, meurtre de moldu et meurtre d'un sorcier. Je sais aussi qu'aucune piste ne s'offre à vous, c'est pourquoi, pour le bien de notre communauté je vous signal que ce criminel est revenu sur nos terres. Il a changé de nom et de physionomie mais c'est bien lui, il se cache sous les traits de Mike Jones, historien venant du Canada. Voici son adresse:_

 _35 rue de la Gare_

 _Pré-au-Lard._

 _Pour vous prouver mes dires, voici la baguette de Black._

 _Cordialement_

Le chef des aurors avait de suite rendu visite à Olivenders qui fut catégorique, cette baguette était bien celle de Sirius Black. Il devait être prudent, si ce Mike Jones n'était pas Black, il pourrait créer plus de problème que ce qui voulait résoudre, car pour l'instant rien ne relier la baguette qu'on lui avait envoyé à ce Mike, mis à part la lettre. Et c'était très peu comme preuve. Il envoya donc plusieurs aurors fouillaient la maison de ce Mike Jones.

C'est donc sans surprise que Sirius vit trois aurors arrivaient chez lui. Il aurait pu partir après avoir constaté le cambriolage, mais c'était trop tard, les aurors avaient le lien entre Mike Jones et Sirius, et il ne pouvait recommencer les changements qu'il avait déjà réalisé, il avait déjà modifié une fois son empreinte magique et il ne pouvait le faire une fois encore. Même si il fuyait encore, les aurors le retrouveraient rapidement et fuir ferait de lui un coupable de choix.

Sirius ouvrit donc la porte aux trois aurors qui se trouvaient devant sa porte la boule au ventre.

"Bonjour Messieurs, je peux vous aider?

\- Effectivement, on doit fouiller votre maison vous êtes soupçonné de garder Sirius Black.

\- Qui ça?

\- Sirius Black, ne faîte donc pas semblant, ça va nous agacer.

\- Mon mari ne fait pas semblant, il est canadien. Cela fait à peine deux mois que nous sommes ici et on nous accuse déjà. fit Severus

\- C'est un contrôle sur tout le village.

\- Et bien allez y, contrôlez. »

Les aurors contrôlèrent toutes les pièces mais rien ne fut trouvé, ils rentrèrent donc bredouille au département mais le chef ne baissait pas les bras et mit la baguette à l'analyse pour savoir qui l'avait utilisé. Le service des analyses était en saturation, il faudra attendre plusieurs semaines pour savoir si Sirius Black a utilisé sa baguette récemment.

* * *

 **A suivre...**


	4. Mauvaises nouvelles

**Chapitre 4**

Le jour de la rentrée de Drago et Harry à Poudlard, les deux jeunes étaient donc très heureux d'aller à Poudlard et de penser un peu à autre chose qu'au fait que quelqu'un veuille mettre leur père à Azkaban. La dernière semaine de vacances fut tendu, avec la visite des aurors.

Severus et Sirius avaient décidé que leurs enfants prendraient le Poudlard express même si ils n'en avaient pas besoin vu où ils habitaient. Mais ils voulaient que leurs fils voient l'ambiance du train au moins une fois. C'est donc un peu plus détendu que les jours précédents que la famille arriva sur le quai 9 ¾ où ils retrouvèrent une partie de la famille Weasley.

« Molly, Ron, Ginny ! Bonjour ! Fit Sirius

\- Mike comment vas-tu ? Dit Molly avant de commencer à discuter avec le couple. »

Drago vit que Ginny ne lâchait pas son frère des yeux ou plutôt qu'elle le fixait d'un manière on ne peut plus effrayante. Il donna un coup de coude à Harry et lui montra la jeune Weasley.

« Ginevra ça va ?

\- Oui oui Harry !

\- Ok... fit Harry en lançant un regard à Drago qui se retenait de rire

\- Harry tu as des nouvelles de Charlie ? Demanda Ron qui ne remarqua pas le comportement étrange de sa sœur.

\- Oui ! Il n'est pas au top de sa forme. Il s'est fait avoir par je ne sais plus quel dragon et doit passer la semaine à l'infirmerie de la réserve. Il me dit que ça va, qu'il a connu pire mais bon je m'inquiéterai moins quand il sera sorti de l'infirmerie. Quoique il sera de nouveau face aux dragons. Mais le truc bien c'est qu'il a plein de temps libre et que j'ai beaucoup de lettre.

\- Il lui arrive toujours pleins de truc.

\- Les garçons et Ginny, le train va partir. »

Après avoir saluer leur famille, ils rejoignirent Hermione qui les attendait dans le train. Pour Harry et Drago dire au revoir à leurs pères n'avaient pas était trop compliqué vu qu'ils allaient les voir tous les jours à Poudlard. Le voyage se passa bien, il avait prit un compartiment tous ensemble et un garçon nommé Neville les avait rejoint. Le seul point noir fut Ginny, elle collait Harry constamment ce qui énerva très vite le brun qui prit sur lui tout le long du trajet.

Arrivés à Poudlard, les quatre Griffondors allèrent à leur table pendant que les deux frères allèrent avec les premières années pour la répartition. Drago commençait à appréhender, il ne voulait pas être séparé de son frère, ne pas être dans la même maison serait étrange et surtout ils passeraient moins de temps ensemble. Arrivaient devant la table des professeurs le groupe de première année avec Harry et Drago s'immobilisa. Le directeur prit la parole.

« Cette année nous accueillons deux nouveaux élèves de septième année. Ils viennent tous deux d'Ilvermonie, l'école Américaine et vont passer leur dernière année avec nous. Pour cela le choixpeau va devoir les répartir dans une maison.

\- Drago Rogue, asseyez vous » dit McGonagal en montrant un petit tabouret

Après un regard à Harry, Drago s'exécuta, le professeur de métamorphose posa le Choixpeau sur la tête du blond et aussi il prononça bien fort sans aucune hésitation.

« GRIFFONDOR »

Drago lança un regard à la table des professeurs, sourit à ses parents, Rogue était présent à côté de Sirius, et alla s'installer à côté d'Hermione à la table des Griffondor.

« Harry Jones »

Harry s'installa de la même façon que son frère et attendit que son professeur pose le choixpeau sur sa tête. Aussitôt fait il l'entendit réfléchir.

« Alors où vais-je te placer.

\- Griffondor, ça me paraît bien.

\- Non plus tôt Serpentard, ça te convient mieux. Répondit le Choixpeau

\- Hors de question ! Je veux être avec mon frère.

\- Loyal... Donc Pouffsoufle.

\- Et puis quoi encore ! Ça sera Griffondor sinon tu vas très vite te retrouver dans un bon feu de cheminée. C'est clair ?

\- Voilà une parole qui me donne envie de te mettre à... GRIFFONDOR ! »

Soulagé, Harry rejoint son frère à la table des rouge et or, se plaçant à côté de Ron et en face de Drago, râlant contre ce foutu chapeau qui voulait le mettre partout sauf là où il le voulait. A la table des professeurs une personne sautée de joie, rappelant à son mari un certain pari qu'il avait gagné.(*)

« Sev' chéri, deux petits Griffondors.

\- Oui c'est bon j'ai compris. Ronchonna Severus.

\- J'ai donc gagné, Harry ne sera jamais un serpent, tu es le seul de la famille ! Je te l'avais dis ! Tu aurais du m'écouter, j'ai toujours raison.

\- Tu ne peux pas avoir la victoire modeste ?

\- Moi ? Jamais ? »

Pendant tout le repas Sirius rappela à Severus qu'il avait gagné, bien que Severus se serait passé de la victoire modeste de son mari, il fut heureux de voir Sirius sourire et rire. Black était sous tension depuis le cambriolage et était constamment sur ses gardes. Le voir détendu faisait du bien à Severus.

Harry et Drago s'intégraient parfaitement aux autres élèves de l'école, Drago était très proche d'Hermione, Dean et Neville ainsi que la plupart des Serdaigles qui déploraient le fait que le blond ne soit pas dans leur que Harry s'était rapproché de Ron, Seamus et d'un certain Blaise, chef des serpentards et des autres serpentards. Harry et Drago ne comprenaient les rivalités excessives entre les maisons. Dans leur ancienne école, bien qu'il y ait des maisons, tous les élèves se mélangeaient. Quelques griffondors ne voulaient même pas adresser la parole à Harry car il était ami avec des Serpentards. Mais le brun n'y prêta pas attention, si certains élèves étaient si étroit d'esprit il ne voulait pas les côtoyer.

Harry se plaisait de plus en plus à Poudlard il s'était fait des amis supers, avait rejoint l'équipe de Quidditch pour le poste d'attrapeur, il trouvait les cours assez intéressant même si les professeurs les couvraient de devoir. Il y avait que deux points noirs au tableau, le premier Ginny Weasley.

La plus jeune de la fratrie Weasley s'était mit en tête qu'ils allaient sortir ensemble, elle voulait passer un maximum de temps avec lui, elle lui écrivait des poèmes et racontait à qui voulait l'entendre que bientôt il quitterai Charlie pour elle. Harry avait pourtant tout fait pour qu'elle stoppe son obsession. Il avait d'abord été gentil, la repoussant doucement pour ne pas lui faire de mal, il avait, par la suite, demandé de l'aide à Drago, Ron et Hermione ce qu'y n'eut aucun effet. Il avait demandé à Charlie de raisonner sa sœur, mais rien n'y faisait, elle était accrochée à lui. Il avait fini par être désagréable au possible et une fois encore elle avait continuée.

Bien que cette situation était désagréable, le vrai problème de Harry fut Charlie. Plus le temps passait moins son petit ami lui envoyait de lettre, il avait de moins en moins de nouvelle alors que le reste de la famille en avait autant qu'en début d'année scolaire. Charlie procédait toujours de la même manière, il envoyait une grosse enveloppe soit au nom de Ginny, ou de Harry, contenant une lettre pour chacun. Mais en ce moment quand Ginny ouvrait la première enveloppe elle ne ramenait plus de lettre à Harry signe que Charlie ne lui avait pas écrit.

Cependant Harry avait continué à envoyer des lettres à son petit ami, espérant à chaque que ça le pousse à lui écrire en vain. Alors le brun avait arrêté d'écrire au roux, se demandant si ça le ferait réagir mais de nouveau il n'avait rien reçu.

Début décembre Harry déprimait, il avait écrit sa dernière lettre un mois plus tôt et aucune nouvelle de Charlie. Il avait usé toutes les excuses possibles et inimaginables qui pouvaient empêcher le roux de lui envoyer juste un mot. Pourtant il lui avait promis avant de partir qu'il ne le laisserai pas sans nouvelles, qu'il ne voulait pas que Harry s'inquiète pour lui dû à son métier, mais il ne prenait plus le temps pour Harry, par contre il écrivait souvent à sa petite sœur. Le brun en était jaloux, il savait que c'était une réaction absurde mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, son copain prenait du temps pour elle et pas pour lui. Les vacances de Noël arrivaient à grand pas et Harry avait de moins en moins envie d'y être. Molly et Arthur avaient invité sa famille la veille de Noël, il savait que Charlie y serait et il avait peur qu'il l'ignore totalement.

Drago voyait son frère espérer à chaque entrée du hibou de son petit ami dans la Grande Salle et être déçu en s'apercevant, qu'encore une fois il n'y avait rien pour lui. Alors le blond évita de parler de son couple à son frère, ne voulant pas lui rappeler les problèmes qu'il rencontrait.

De son côté, Drago était toujours en couple avec George et tout se passait assez bien, il savait qu'il n'était pas amoureux de George mais ils passaient de bon moment ensemble. Et c'est ce qui importait le plus à Drago pour le moment.

C'était le dernier jour avant les vacances de Noël, Sirius entra dans la Grand Salle pour le repas du midi et s'installa à la table des professeurs. La matinée s'était bien passée, ses élèves furent attentifs, il est vrai qu'il était fort aimé et qu'aucun élèves étaient turbulent lors de ses cours. Mais en cette dernière journée de cours Sirius, ne pensait pas à ses élèves, il pensait à son fils qui avait une peine de cœur, il aurait voulu lui remonter le moral mais il savait très bien que ce n'était pas ce que Harry avait besoin. Il rejoint la table des professeurs et déjeuné comme tous les jours en parlant avec Rémus comme il le faisait tous les jours depuis le depuis de l'année scolaire.

Sirius Black ne le savait pas encore mais sa journée allée prendre une tournure inhabituelle.

* * *

Le chef de la brigade des aurors avait enfin reçu les résultats de l'analyse de la baguette de Sirius Black. Il restait dubitative face au parchemin qu'il tenait dans ses mains. La baguette avait été utilisée durant l'année, pour un simple sort de nettoyage. Cependant ni lui ni les analystes n'avaient déjà vu des résultats pareil. Deux noms ressortaient pour la même utilisation de baguette et donc pour le même sort.

Ses deux noms n'étaient autre que Mike Jones et Sirius Black. Les analystes avaient refait plusieurs fois les tests et les résultats étaient toujours les même. Soit deux personnes avaient lancé le même sort avec la même baguette, ce qui était tout bonnement impossible, une baguette ne peut supporter autant de magie, soit Mike Jones et Sirius Black étaient une seule et même personne. Un des aurors avait dit aux autres que des cas de changement d'empreinte magique avaient déjà étaient répertoriés aux États Unis.

Les aurors s'étaient tous mit d'accord, si Mike Jones était Sirius Black, ils ne pouvaient le laisser en liberté le temps de l'enquête. Et prendre le risque qu'il ne fuit. De plus, il était professeur à Poudlard, il ne pouvait laisser un possible Sirius Black aussi proche des enfants. Et ils avaient déjà une preuve le reliant à Black, ils pouvaient déjà l'inculper et le garder dans une des cellules du ministère. Les aurors chargés de l'enquête étaient les plus compétents de la brigade et ils savaient qu'avec comme preuve juste une baguette et un bout de papier reliant les deux noms ils n'allaient pas pouvoir condamner ce Mike Jones. Le mangemagot allait avoir besoin de plus de preuves.

C'est donc sûr d'eux que trois aurors pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte de Poudlard à l'heure du repas de midi, se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle pour trouver le professeur qu'ils cherchaient. Lorsqu'ils firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle où se trouvaient tous les professeurs et élèves toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux. Chacun se demandait ce que des aurors faisaient dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

« Mes amis, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?, s'enquit Albus, peu heureux de les voir dans son école

\- Nous venons chercher l'un de tes enseignants.

\- Lequel ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Mike Jones, nous avons des preuves qui le relie à Sirius Black. »

La salle se remplit d'un grand brouhaha émanant des élèves. Les nées moldus demandaient aux autres qui était Sirius Black et les sangs purs et quelques sangs mêlés leurs expliquaient qu'il était un partisan de l'ancien mage noir et qu'il a trahi ses meilleurs amis le couple Potter, les faisant tuer par Voldemort et il n'avait pas hésité à poursuivre l'un de ses amis, Peter _Pettigrow_ en pleine rue pour lui réserver le même sort qu'au couple parce que le pauvre avait eut le malheur de voir Black avec Voldemort. Mais ce n'est pas le pire, que disaient les élèves, les Potter avaient un fils mais il ne fut jamais retrouvé, tout comme Black.

Harry et Drago se regardaient paniqués, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Les aurors n'avaient pas réussi à démasquer leur père. Les deux frères entendaient toutes ces inepties sur leur père mais ils se devaient de ne pas réagir. Leurs pères leur avaient dit que si un jour Sirius se faisait arrêter et que son masque tombé, ils devaient dire qu'ils n'étaient au courant de rien, pareil pour Severus, il ne devait pas tomber avec son mari parce qu'il était au courant. Il devait être présent pour leurs fils.

Les aurors emmenèrent donc Sirius au ministère sans qu'il ait le temps de prévenir son mari ou juste dire au revoir à ses fils, il fut mit dans une cellule en attendant la venue du chef qui ferait lui même l'interrogatoire.

Albus convoqua Harry et Drago dans son bureau et appela Severus qui se trouvait à Saint Mangouste pour que la famille se réunisse dans son bureau. Dix minutes plus tard il avait en face de lui deux élèves paniqués et un magicomage qui ne comprenait pas la situation. Personne n'avait eut le temps de le mettre au courant pour Sirius.

« Albus, je peux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ? Si ils ont fait des bêtises Mike est ici, vous auriez pu lui en faire part.

\- Ça n'a malheureusement rien à voir avec vos fils. Mais c'est un problème avec ton mari Severus.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Il est en cours ?

\- Non papa, reprit Drago, les aurors sont venus le chercher. Ils disent qu'il a un lien avec un certain Sirius Black.

\- Pardon ?» demanda Severus,

Ils n'avaient pas de nouvelle des aurors depuis des mois et là ils viennent embarqués Sirius. Pour venir en pleine journée et à Poudlard ils devaient avoir une véritable preuve du lien entre Mike Jones et Sirius.

C'était la pire situation possible.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il sera très vite relâcher vu qu'il n'a rien à avoir avec Sirius.

\- Non Albus, il ne sera pas vite relâché. Vous avez confiance en moi ?

\- Évidemment Severus ! Quelle question ! Mais pour ça tu vas devoir me dire la vérité, vous allez devoir me dire la vérité.

\- Mike et Sirius sont la même personne. Quand les Potter ont été attaqué en 1981 ce n'était pas la faute de Sirius. C'était Peter le gardien du secret.

\- Non, James m'avait dit que c'était Sirius le gardien.

\- Ils ont changé, Sirius trouvait que s'était trop logique que ça soit lui alors Peter s'est proposé. Sauf que personne ne savait c'est que le naïf Peter avait rejoint Voldemort et a livré James et Lily.

\- C'est pour cela qu'il était sur place quand Sirius est arrivé.

\- Exactement, Sirius est allé voir James et Lily après être passé chez Peter qui n'était pas présent et il a trouvé James et Lily mort, Harry en train de pleurer et des tas de cendre devant le petit. Siri a vu Peter par la fenêtre entrain de s'enfuir, il est allé le voir et l'autre pleurait en disant que Harry avait tué Voldemort, que l'Avada Kedavra a rebondit sur 'Ry et a touché Voldemort.

\- Tu veux dire que Harry Potter est devenu ton fils ? L'enfant que l'on cherche depuis 16 ans va bien et qu'il est à l'origine de la destruction du mage noir. Dit Albus en regardant Harry.

\- Oui, et quand Sirius a retrouvé Peter, il ravageait tout ce qui était autour de lui par colère, Sirius a eut peur pour Harry, il est allé le chercher sauf qu'entre temps vous avez dit à Hagrid de prendre l'enfant. Mais Siri voyait que Hagrid avait peur de lui a très vite comprit que personne n'allait le croire et s'est enfuit avec notre Harry, a vidé tous les coffres de la famille Black, et est parti au Canada. Il a changé de nom d'apparence. »

Severus savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Albus, mais il devait laisser le vieux directeur diriger la nouvelle. La mort du jeune couple Potter avait énormément attristé Dumbledore qui n'avait cessé de chercher leur enfant. Cela prit quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se remette à parler.

« Comment tu as fini avec ? Tu le détestais à Poudlard.

\- Ce n'est peut être pas le moment de parler de ça non ? Notre père est en prison ! S'exclama Drago

\- Drago, j'ai besoin d'en savoir un maximum pour ne pas faire d'erreur face aux aurors. Je vais représenté ton père mais il me faut des détails sur votre vie pour savoir si il a des chances de sortir, parce que pour l'instant ce n'est pas le cas. Si les aurors sont venus c'est qu'ils ont des preuves et Sirius Black est la personne la plus recherchée en Angleterre, ils ne vont pas laisser tomber comme ça.

\- Désolé, professeur.

\- Bien, je t'écoute Severus. »

Severus posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils pour le rassurer un minimum, il savait que la situation allait être compliquée pour Harry et Drago. Mais ils devaient tous les trois être fort et savoir prendre le temps de se faire des alliés.

« On s'est rencontré à l'hôpital comme je vous l'ai déjà raconté et tout était normal, je ne me doutais de rien jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur son ancienne baguette. Je l'ai évidemment reconnu, il me l'a tellement mit sous le nez à Poudlard et il m'a tout expliqué. J'ai eu du mal à lui refaire confiance mais on a réussi à être ensemble.

\- Où se trouve cette baguette ?, demanda Albus

\- On se l'ai fait voler fin Août. On s'est fait cambrioler, et des aurors sont venus quelques jours plus tard fouiller la maison mais il n'y avait rien.

\- Donc la personne qui vous a cambriolé à donner la baguette aux aurors.

\- On a tiré les mêmes conclusions que vous.

\- D'accord. Allons voir ton mari Severus.

\- Les garçons retournez dans votre dortoir, préparez vos affaires. Dès que j'ai fini je viens vous chercher et on rentre.

\- On veut venir avec toi ! Fit Harry. On veut comment va Dady.

\- C'est pas le moment Harry, répondit Severus, faites ce que je dis pour une fois. »

Les deux griffondors retournèrent donc dans leur dortoir, l'angoisse montant de plus en plus. Severus avait vraiment l'air inquiet ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer ses fils. Ilsfirent leurs valises dans le silence le plus total et Drago alla s'asseoir dans le lit avec de son frère à côté de ce dernier.

« Tu crois que ça va aller ?

\- J'en sais rien, mais on a Dumbledore avec nous c'est déjà une bonne chose.

\- Mais est ce que ça sera suffisant...

\- On a plus cas espérer »

Severus suivi Albus dans les couloirs du département des aurors. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans le bureau de Rufus Scrimgeour, le chef de la brigade ?

« Rufus, comment vas tu ?

\- Bien, même très bien mon ami. Je suppose que tu viens pour ton professeur.

\- Exactement Et...

\- Qui est la personne qui t'accompagne ?

\- Severus Rogue, le mari de Mike.

\- D'accord, c'est très bien que vous soyez là, j'allais vous convoquer pour vous interroger. »

Severus ne répondit rien, voyant Rufus si sûr de lui, il se disait que l'auror devait avoir de sacrés preuves.

« Rufus, je suis certain que tu te trompes, Mike vient d'arriver à Pré-au-lard.

\- Avec son mari et ses deux fils. Je suis au courant. Mais si j'ai choisi de l'isoler pendant l'enquête, comme j'en ai le droit quand on a affaire à un possible danger, c'est que j'ai quelque chose contre lui.

\- Mais il n'a rien fait, comment vous pouvez avoir quelque chose, s'enquit Severus.

\- Monsieur Rogue, voilà quelque mois que nous sommes en possession de la baguette de Sirius Black, et lors de nos analyses le nom de votre mari est ressorti.

\- Comment ça ? Dit Severus, feintant l'étonnement

\- L'empreinte magique de Mike est reliée à Sirius Black, ce qui nous donne deux solutions, soit ils ont tous les deux utilisées la baguette et elle a mal géré les pouvoirs de Mike ce qui expliquerai les résultats étranges que nous avons obtenu soit, Mike Jones est Sirius Black qui a changé son empreinte magique. Mais dans les deux cas il aurait été en contact avec Sirius Black. »

Severus soupira, pourquoi est ce que Sirius a utilisé son ancienne baguette, maintenant à cause de cette utilisation le lien entre Sirius et Mike allait être fait rapidement. Les analystes vont très vite trouver comment redonner sa véritable empreinte magique à Sirius et son apparence de Mike Jones tombera. Son apparence était étroitement liée avec son empreinte magique, tant que l'empreinte de Sirius restera en Mike son physique restera en Mike mais lorsque l'empreinte redeviendra celle qu'elle était Mike redeviendra Sirius aux yeux de tous. Sirius avait mit cette protection sur son apparence pour que seul lui puisse décider du moment où il redevient Sirius. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'on puisse changer de nouveau son empreinte.

« Est ce que je peux le voir avant que vous ne me questionnez ?

\- Bien sûr »

Scrimgeour l'emmena vers les cellules qui servent pour les longs séjours, il voulait garder Sirius tout le temps de l'enquête pour être certain qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Il fit entrer Severus dans une petit salle, contenant seulement deux chaises et une table. Tout était gris, froid, terne.

« Je vais le chercher. »

Severus resta debout près de la table attendant impatiemment la venue de son mari. Réfléchissant aux moyens de le faire sortir de là, mais il n'eut aucune idée. Rapidement, Scrimgeour amena Sirius à Severus.

« Vous avez dix minutes. » Et Scrimgeour reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Rogue serra son mari dans ses bras, il ne savait pas quand serait la prochaine fois que ça arriverait.

« Oh Severus qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

\- Ils disent que tu as utilisé la baguette de Sirius Black, et que ton empreinte magique est reliée à son nom.

\- Mais... C'est pas possible. »

Sirius se rappelait très bien de la fois où il s'était servi de sa baguette. C'était quelques jours après le déménagement, il avait renversé son thé sur ses recherches et ne trouvant pas sa baguette actuelle pour les nettoyer, il a utilisé l'ancienne. Il s'en voulait tellement, c'était une toute petit erreur qui prenait des proportions énormes actuellement.

Les dix minutes qui leur était accordées passèrent à une vitesse folle. Quand Rufus entra dans la pièce pour venir chercher Sirius, le couple cru que le chef de la brigade avait raccourcis leur entrevue. Severus avait juste eut le temps de rassurer Sirius par rapport à leurs fils.

« Monsieur Jones, je vous ramène dans votre cellule. »

\- Sirius se serra un peu plus à son mari, l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se tourner vers Scrimgeour et leva le menton. Il n'allait pas paraître déstabilisé devant un homme qui voulait le voir plus bas que terre.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel face au comportement de son mari, bien que ce dernier ait été renié de sa famille il lui restait toujours la fierté propre au sang pure.

« Ça va Mike. Je vais tout faire pour venir te voir bientôt.

\- De toute façon, ils n'ont pas le droit de me garder ici éternellement. Ils ont un mois, si dans un mois ils n'ont rien de plus je vais pouvoir rentrer à la maison. »

Sirius se fit raccompagner dans sa cellule et Rufus emmena Severus dans son bureau pour l'interroger. Rogue n'avait pas la tête à ça. Il voulait rentrer chez lui avec ses fils et ramener son mari auprès d'eux le plus rapidement possible. Il ne pensa qu'à son mari qui allait devoir rester ici pendant des jours et des jours. Severus s'installa face au bureau de chef, attendant que l'homme pose ses questions.

« Comme vous le savez sûrement, j'ai le droit de vous interroger mais pas sous véritasérum avant le procès de votre mari. Donc commençons, vous êtes en couple avec monsieur Jones depuis 13 ans, c'est bien cela ?

\- Oui, et marié depuis 10 ans.

\- Et vous avez deux fils.

\- Drago Rogue et Harry Jones.

\- Harry, comme le fils disparu des Potter. Et ils ont le même âge. Vous ne trouvez pas ça étonnant ?

\- Pas du tout, il y a des centaines et des centaines d'enfants qui portent le nom de Harry et qui sont né en 1980.

\- Mais il ressemble beaucoup à James Potter, vous pouvez que vous rappelez de comment était James au même âge que votre fils.

\- En effet, Harry lui ressemble, mais il ressemble beaucoup à Mike qui EST son père, comme le montre son certificat de naissance dont vous devez posséder une copie, je présume.

\- Effectivement. Revenons à vote mari, vous ne l'avez jamais soupçonné d'être impliqué dans une affaire avec Black.

\- Monsieur Scrimgeour, vous avez l'air de vous être bien renseigné sur les membres de ma famille, alors vous devez savoir que j'excrète Sirius Black depuis ma première année à Poudlard.

\- Vous disiez ça de James Potter mais vous étiez proche de lui après Poudlard. »

Severus ne put retenir un rire froid, lui proche de James Potter, et puis quoi encore. Ils avaient fait des efforts pour s'entendre pour Lily, quand Severus revenait du Canada et qu'il passait un repas avec la famille Potter. Mais lui et James finissait toujours par se disputer violemment même si ils essayaient ne bien se conduire, c'était inévitable.

« Vous vous êtes mal renseigné. Vous pensez quoi ? Que parce que je suis gay et que je passais du temps avec la famille Potter c'était à cause de James ? Lily était mon amie, comme une sœur, mais son mari n'a jamais été quelqu'un que je portais dans mon cœur.

\- Ne le prenait pas mal Monsieur Rogue, je veux juste comprendre comment marche votre famille. Comment votre mari a pu connaître Sirius Black ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Et je pense toujours que c'est faux.

\- Je vous demande pas de penser mais de répondre à mes questions. Votre mari était historien au Canada ?

\- Oui, répondit Severus en serrant les dents.

\- Il travaillait à domicile pendant que vous étiez à l'hôpital et vos enfants à leur école d'après mes sources.

\- Vos sources sont décidément peu sûr. Mon mari travaillait en binôme avec un autre historien, il a commençait à travailler à domicile quand on est arrivé en Angleterre. Il n'était presque jamais seul.

\- D'accord, passons à autre chose. Pourquoi êtes vous revenu en Angleterre ?

\- Mon oncle paternel, qui m'a élevé après la mort de ma mère est malade, gravement. C'est un moldu mais si vous le voulez je peux vous donner son dossier médical. Les médecins lui ont donné deux ans, il m'a demandé de venir l'aider. Je passe le voir tous les jours.»

Severus subit les questions pendant de longues minutes avant de pouvoir retourner chez lui, il rejoint Albus qui l'avait attendu à l'extérieur du bureau et alla à Poudlard avec lui. Il parla un moment avec le vieux sorcier et se dirigea vers le dortoir des Griffondors, ses deux fils l'attendaient assis chacun sur leur lit. Pour la première fois de sa vie Severus les vit si calme que s'en était déroutant, eux qui s'étaient plein de vie le fixer plein d'espoir. Espoir qu'il allait être réduit à néant quand il leur expliquera que la situation était pire que ce à quoi il pensait en premier lieu.

A peine arrivés chez eux, ses deux garçons commencèrent à poser leur question. N'arrivant plus à attendre que leur père leur explique tout simple.

« Il va devoir passer un mois là bas. Si ils trouvent de grosse preuve pendant ce laps de temps il devrait attendre son procès enfermé.

\- Qu'ont ils contre lui ?

\- Votre père a eu la merveilleuse idée d'utiliser son ancienne baguette. Ils leur a donné le lien entre Mike Jones et Sirius Black.

\- On est foutu... Sirius Black est tellement détesté, ils vont le mettre en prison directement. Fit Drago.

\- Effectivement, mais comme pour tout le monde il aura un procès et c'est sur ça que l'on va jouer.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Harry

\- On va devoir chercher des preuves pour disculper votre père. On l'accuse d'être un mangemort, d'avoir tuer Peter Pettigrow ainsi que plusieurs personnes dans le village de Godric's Hollow.

\- Mais comment ? Le seul qui était avec Dady c'est ce Peter qui s'est enfuit.

\- Je sais Harry ! Je sais que ça ne va pas être simple ! Mais je ne les laisserai pas m'enlever mon mari alors qu'il est innocent ! Il doit revenir. »

Drago et Harry n'avaient jamais vu leur père dans un état pareil, Severus était assit sur le canapé la tête en train les mains visiblement désarçonné. Les garçons se regardèrent et prirent les choses en mains. Laissant leur père se poser, ils ramenèrent leurs malles dans chacune des chambres, allumèrent un feu de cheminée et préparèrent des sandwichs, ne voulant pas utiliser le four ou les plaques ce n'était le moment de brûler la maison. Ils retournèrent dans le salon où se trouvait leur père qui n'avait pas changé de position. Drago posa le plateau contenant le repas sur la table en face su canapé et lui et Harry se placèrent de part et d'autre de Severus.

« Mange papa. »

Severus leva la tête et sourit en voyant que ses fils avaient tout préparé.

« J'allais le faire les garçons.

\- T'inquiète, ça n'a pas été une journée facile pour toi. Fit Harry

\- Pour vous non plus. Dit Severus en mangeant son sandwich, et je suis votre père, je dois m'occuper de vous.

\- Oui, mais comme on est des fils formidables, on te laisse une soirée avant de te remettre en mode combattant.

\- Mode combattant ?

\- Oui ! On doit sortir Dady et ça il n'y a que toi qui peut le faire ! »

Severus passa le reste de sa soirée avec ses fils, listant les différentes informations qu'ils possédaient allant du côté de Sirius. Ils en avaient cependant que très peu, pas de preuves concrètes qui annuleraient les charges contre Black.

La première semaine de vacances de noël passa très rapidement pour la famille Rogue mais elle ne fut pas placée sous le signe de la chance. Les recherches pour innocenter Sirius n'avait pas réellement, Severus cherchait désespérément où pouvait se cacher Peter. Après de longues discussions entre Albus, Rémus et les trois Rogue, ils en avaient convenu que les analystes allaient vite découvrir que Mike était Sirius et que la seule manière d'empêcher que Sirius aille à Azkaban était de l'innocenter face à ce qui c'est passé en 1981. Et pour cela quoi de mieux que de retrouver le réel coupable ?

Mais retrouver Peter Petegrow était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Ils savaient que le rat avait laissé deux doigts à Godric's Hollow pour faire croire que Sirius n'avait laissé de lui que ces parties. Il était donc blessé, Severus a donc recherché dans tous les hôpitaux et toutes les cliniques mais personne cette nuit où les jours qui ont suivit n'est venu pour soigner ce type de blessure.

Albus avait aussi demandé au maire de Godric's Hollow le nom des habitants de la ville à l'époque où les Potter y habitaient, mais là encore, lorsqu'il s'agit d'une administration il fallait se montrer patient. Même si la demande venait du grand Albus Dumbledore, il y avait un certains nombres papiers à s'occuper. Le village était un village ayant aussi des moldus comme habitants, la demande du vieux sorciers étaient compliquée à réaliser, la mairie sorcières s'occupait des sorciers, tandis que naturellement la mairie moldu traitait avec les moldus. Albus devait donc attendre que les deux parties de la mairie lui transmette les dossiers.

Rémus, de son côté, se renseignait du côté des créatures magiques. Peter ne pouvait se balader dans le monde magique sans être repéré, sa tête était dans les journées suite à la disparition de Voldemort et il aurait été reconnu. Mais les créatures magiques ne s'intéressaient pas à l'actualité de ce genre. Vivant le plus souvent dans des clans, ils se tenaient juste au courant des grands événements du monde magique, pour ne pas être perdus lorsqu'ils s'y trouvaient, ils n'avaient donc pas fait attention à la soit disant disparition de Peter. Et comme il était animagus il pouvait, dans certains clans de loup-garou être intégrer. Rémus fit donc le tour des clans de son espèces espérant retrouver Quedever.

Et là encore, les trois clans qu'il avait vu pendant la semaine n'avait pu l'aider.

Harry et Drago n'avaient pas les réseaux de connaissances des plus vieux mais ne voulaient, ne pouvaient rester sans rien faire. Voyant que leur père faisait choux blancs face aux hôpitaux sorciers, ils décidèrent d'aller faire un tour du côté des hôpitaux moldus. Cependant ils ne pensaient pas que les moldus avaient autant d'hôpitaux, parfois plusieurs par ville. Et en cette première semaine, ils n'avaient pu avoir des informations inintéressante. Surtout qu'ils ne pouvaient avoir les informations rien qu'en les demandant. Ils avait dû monter un stratagème afin d'avoir accès aux dossiers. L'un devait faire diversion pendant que l'autre s'infiltrait aux archives.

Quand Severus avait découvert ce que ses fils faisaient de leurs journées, il eut un sourire triste en disant que pour une fois, leur faculté à faire des conneries servait.

La semaine avait été tinté d'une autre part de mélancolie pour Drago, le jeune blond s'était séparé de George suite à une grosse dispute. Il l'avait rejoint à la boutique pour se changer les idées, d'abord content de le voir, son petit ami fut rapidement submergé par le nombre de client présent dans la boutique. Pour l'aider, et surtout pour qu'il ait plus de temps à lui accorder, Drago renseigna des clients, dont un jeune homme qui se mit à le draguer. Bien que le blond ait repoussait le dit client, George vu rouge et emmena son petit ami dans l'arrière boutique.

Drago savait que son copain était jaloux mais ça ne le gêner pas quand il y avait une raison. Et dans ce cas, pour le jeune griffondor la scène que lui fit son petit ami n'était pas méritée et il ne se gêna pas pour lui dire. Et sans suivit une dispute dans laquelle George fini part dire à Drago qu'il avait l'impression que le blond ne l'aimait pas. Ce à quoi il répondit qu'il n'était juste pas amoureux de lui. Et s'en fut fini, George renvoya Drago directement chez lui, disant qu'il n'avait plus de temps à perdre avec quelqu'un qui n'a pas de sentiments envers lui.

Drago s'en voulu de l'avoir dit à George de cette manière, il avait beaucoup d'affection pour le roux et ils étaient restés plusieurs mois ensemble mais c'était la vérité. Il n'était pas tombé amoureux. lui dire le contraire aurait été un mensonge.

La journée venait de se terminer et que ce soit Severus, Harry ou Drago, aucun des trois n'avaient envie d'aller chez les Weasley pour la soirée. Ils se préparèrent tout de même, prenant plus où moins de temps. Severus avait promit qu'ils viendraient avant les vacances et ne voulait pas annuler. Se disant que ça ferait du bien à Harry et Drago de voir du monde. Severus ne leur avait pas dit mais le lendemain ils allaient pouvoir voir leur père. Il avait réussi à avoir un droit de visite pour noël.

Ils arrivèrent tous les trois au Terrier en transplanant, ils se dépêchèrent d'entrer dans la maison de la famille Weasley après que Molly leur ai dit d'entrée. Toute la famille était présente et même plus encore. En plus de tous les membres de la famille Weasley Rémus et Fleur étaient présents, ils firent tous le tour pour saluer tout le monde.

Quand Harry se retrouva face à Charlie il eut un pincement au cœur. Il lui avait vraiment manqué, il n'avait envie que d'une chose retrouver la chaleur de ses bras. Mais Harry passa outre cette envie, le roux s'était foutu de lui, lui promettant de correspondre pour finir par ne pas le faire mais envoyer des lettres à Ginny sachant pertinemment qu'il allait le voir.

« Il faut qu'on parle Harry.

\- Tu as cas m'envoyer une lettre. Répondit Harry acerbe

\- Pour qu'encore une fois tu ne me répondes pas ?

\- Pour te répondre il faudrait que j'en ai.

\- Oh j'ai pas arrêté et j'ai rien eu en retour ces dernières semaines. Alors me prend pas pour un con. »

Harry fixa Charlie, il osait lui dire ça, à lui qui espérait avoir de ses nouvelles à chaque arrivée de courrier. Harry se trouvait déjà pathétique s'être autant attaché à Charlie alors qu'il n'avait réellement passé qu'un mois ensemble et qu'il se foute de lui si ouvertement le faisait bouillonner. Il leva la main et assaini une gifle bruyante sur la joue du roux qui lui faisait face.

« Je t'emmerde ! Va te foutre de quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Harry reprit sa cape et sorti de la maison suivit de près de Charlie qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de son petit ami.

« Il a un petit côté théâtral ton fils. Fit Rémus à Severus

\- Petit côté ? Un véritable dramaturge tu veux dire. » Soupira Severus.

A suivre...

(*) : Sirius fait référence au pari qu'il a fait avec Severus sur les maisons de Harry et Drago lors du mariage de Fleur et Bill dans un des précédents chapitres.


	5. Résolutions

**Bonjour à tous ! Je vous poste aujourd'hui l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Ça me fait tellement bizarre de me dire que le prochain chapitre que je posterai sera le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Je vous laisse avec la suite, qui est un peu plus longue que les autres.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 **Chapitre 5**

Harry avançait d'un pas rageur, voulant juste mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et Charlie. Il était furieux contre lui, il avait passé des semaines à attendre bien sagement de ses nouvelles et là Monsieur osait lui faire la moral en disant qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles. Harry s'éloignait de plus en plus de maison des Weasley, espérant semer le roux qui ne voulait pas le laisser et le suivait en l'appelant. Harry fut stoppé par un main lui tenant fermement le bras.

« Tu vas arrêter ! On doit parler. Ce que tu dis est incohérent !

\- Incohérent ! Ça fait plus de deux mois que je n'ai aucune lettre. Rien même pas un putain de mot ! Tu sais ce que ça fait de voir le hibou de son copain ramener des nouvelles à tout le monde sauf à sois !

\- Mais je t'envoyais des lettres Harry !

\- J'ai rien eu entre les mains !

\- Et tu ne t'ai pas dis que ce n'était pas parce que je ne t'en envoyais pas mais que l'on ne te les donnait pas !? » S'exclama Charlie

Harry resta silencieux, il n'avait pas pensé à cette possibilité, pour lui Ginny lui aurait donné les lettres de son frère. Mais il n'avait même pas imaginé que le béguin que la jeune Weasley entretenait pour lui, lui ferait faire des conneries comme se mettre entre lui et Charlie. Harry fit demi tour et courra à moitié vers la maison. Charlie soupira en le voyant faire, il ne pouvait pas rester en place.

« Harry où vas tu encore ?

\- Engueuler ta sœur.

\- Attend. Dit Charlie en prenant Harry dans ses bras. Espérant ne pas recevoir une nouvelle fois le point de son petit ami dans la figure.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, tu m'as manqué. »

Harry sourit face au changement d'humeur de Charlie. Lui aussi il lui avait manqué mais il ne l'avouerai pas. Charlie se pencha pour embrasser Harry mais celui ci décala sa tête, l'empêchant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a encore ? Soupira Charlie se disant qu'il n'avait pas choisi le plus facile des hommes.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Me dit pas que tu as un autre copain !

\- Quoi ? Hein ? Mais non ! Pour quoi tu me prends ?!

\- J'en sais rien, explique toi.

\- Je peux pas Charlie, je... Avec mon père qui a les aurors sur le dos, j'ai pas besoin de m'inquiéter pour quelqu'un qui est à l'autre bout de l'Europe.

\- Harry, le problème des lettres ne va plus se reproduire, je te promet.

\- Mais tu ne seras pas présent.

\- Pas physiquement mais je te soutiendrais. Dit Charlie en caressant doucement les joues de Harry.

\- Tu lâches jamais l'affaire.

\- Jamais, c'est ce qui fait mon charme !

\- Pas du tout, ton charme vient plus de ton sourire que de ton caractère. Le taquina Harry.

\- Tu vas me vexer chéri. Et avant de râler je vais te prouver que je serais présent. Et je suis encore au Terrier pendant une semaine alors tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça.

\- Vient on rentre, tu n'as pas prit de manteau tu vas geler.

\- La faute à qui ? Tu peux être une vrai furie quand tu t'y mets.

\- J'étais énervé, rougit Harry, et désolé pour le coup. Tu vas avoir un bleu.

\- Je mettrai un baume en rentrant, ça ira. »

Ils rentrèrent plus calmement qu'il n'était parti, mais Harry avait toujours envie d'étriper la dernière des Weasley tout comme Charlie, qui était étonné du comportement de sa sœur. Il avait beaucoup correspondu avec elle pour faire descendre son obsession sur Harry et à aucun moment il ne s'était douté qu'elle ne transmettait pas le courrier. Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt. C'était si logique.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent de nouveau dans la maison, tous les visages furent tournés vers eux, attendant les nouvelles. Harry vit Ginny sourire et son énervement revint aussi rapidement qu'il fut parti. Avant même qu'il ait eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche Charlie posa une main sur son épaule signe qu'il allait s'en occuper. Après tout c'était sa sœur, il la connaissait mieux et devait être encore plus déçu de son comportement.

« Tu m'expliques Ginny ? Dit Charlie,

\- De quoi ? Répondit innocemment la benjamine de la famille.

\- Pourquoi as-tu gardé les lettres que j'envoyais à Harry ?

\- Je ne les gardais pas.

\- Ne fait l'innocente.

\- Je te jure Charlie. Je les donnais à Ron, Harry était tellement content quand je lui donnais que ça me rendait triste qu'il soit si heureux grâce à toi. Alors je donnais les lettres à Ron pour qu'il les donne à Harry. »

Charlie serra les dents, il aura plus ou moins comprit que Ginny les garde, elle avait cette obsession bizarre pour Harry mais il se demandait quelle pouvait être l'excuse de Ron. Il se tourna vers son plus jeune frère qui rougissait comme jamais.

« J'espère que tu as une bonne raison. Où même une excellente raison pour justifier tes gestes.

\- Harry ne parlait que de tes lettres pendant des jours quand il les reçoit.

\- Donc pour ta petite tranquillité personnelle tu as gardé mes putains de lettres !

\- Mais non ! Ginny était tellement malheureuse quand elle entendait Harry. Je voulais juste que Ginny se sente mieux !

\- A table, fit Molly, coupant court à la discussions.

\- On en reparlera plus tard Ronald. »

Le repas commença dans une ambiance assez tendue, Charlie et Harry n'adressaient pas un mot à Ron et aucun des enfants Weasley ne parlaient à Drago. Il avait quitter George en début de semaine et tous ses frères et sa sœur avaient décidé de mettre Drago de côté. Le blond était donc assit entre Rémus et Fleur. Il était content de retrouver son amie qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis son mariage. Mais quand le dessert arriva et que la jeune française fut accaparée par sa belle mère Drago se senti pour la seconde fois de la soirée assez seul.

« Qu'as tu fais pour te mettre tous les enfants Weasley à dos sans exception. ? » Demanda Rémus qui s'était détourné de la conversation qu'il entretenait avec Severus et Arthur.

« Il se pourrait que je me sois séparé de George cette semaine en lui disant que je n'étais pas amoureux de lui.

\- Oouh, dûr

\- J'allais pas lui dire que c'était le cas si c'était faux non ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais il y a la manière de le dire.

\- Ouais, et je n'ai pas de tact.

\- Je comprend mieux la réaction des autres Weasley.

\- Maiis ! »

Remus eut un petit rire et se re concentra sur le jeune blond assit à côté de lui. Il était toujours étonné par les réactions du jeune homme qui pouvait être très sérieux dans ses réflexions ou dire juste ce qui lui passait pas la tête.

« Ça va tu tiens le coup ? Avec ton père ça doit pas être facile.

\- C'est pas simple, et dire que ça ne fait qu'une semaine. Comment il va faire si il doit y rester plusieurs mois. Et si on ne gagne pas le procès. J'ai peur pour lui.

\- C'est normal. Mais on va réussir, on le laissera pas aller à Azkaban. Surtout Severus.

\- Tu as toujours l'air étonné quand tu parles de leur couple.

\- Avant de les revoir à votre retour, la dernière fois que je les avais vu ils ont failli se battre, c'était à l'anniversaire des un an de Harry. Sirius lui avait offert un mini balais et Severus disait que c'était irresponsable.

\- Et ils se sont presque battu pour ça ?

\- Oui, ils n'avaient pas besoin de grand chose. »

Remus continua à donner des anecdotes à Drago sur ses pères, faisait rire le blond, sous le regard de Severus qui était heureux de voir son fils penser à autre chose qu'à leur problème de famille actuelle. Il avait vu Harry montait dans la chambre de Charlie avec ce dernier et il préférait ne pas savoir ce que son fils faisait. Pourtant, ils se faisaient rien de spécial.

Charlie était sagement assit sur son lit, laissant un Harry debout en face de lui, lui passer un baume sur sa joue, là où le bleu du coup qu'il lui a porté commencé à marquer. Charlie attira Harry sur lui quand il eut fini d'appliquer le baume.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais 'lie ?

\- Rien, rien. Ça va toi ?

\- Oui, oui.

\- Harry...

\- J'ai connu mieux je t'avoue.

\- Comment va ton père ?

\- Bof, t'imagine bien. On l'enferme alors qu'il n'a rien fait de mal.

\- Est ce que c'est vrai ce que l'on dit ? Qu'il serait Sirius Black.

\- Je t'ai dis qu'il avait rien fait de mal.

\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question 'Ry. »

Voyant que Harry ne répondait pas Charlie préféra changer de sujet, l'embrassant sur le front il fit son possible pour changer les idées au brun. Lui racontant ce qui c'était passé pour lui à la réserve de dragon.

Le lendemain matin, Severus réveilla ses fils très tôt et les emmena voir Sirius. Ils furent heureux de revoir leur père. La famille put se retrouver le jour de noël, même si ce ne fut que pour deux heures ça fit le plus grand bien à Sirius. Les retrouver, ils ne pensaient qu'à cela depuis qu'on l'avait éloigné de sa famille. Severus apprit que dans la semaine, Sirius allait être emmené à Sainte Mangouste. Les aurors ne lui avaient donné aucuns détails mais il avait peur de ce qui allait se passer.

En rentrant chez eux, Harry, Drago et Severus s'installèrent près du sapin pour ouvrir les cadeaux, ils voulaient attendre le retour de Sirius mais il leur avait dit de le faire aujourd'hui, qu'il ouvrirai les siens en rentrant. Les garçons eurent de la part de leurs pères chacun un nouveau balais. Harry allait en avoir besoin pour les matchs de Quidditch et Drago aimait juste voler pour se détendre. Severus reçu de ses fils une nouvelle pour aller travailler et de son mari un ensemble de tenue sorcier. Sirius déplorait toujours le style plus que classique de son mari et profitait de chaque noël pour renouveller sa garde robe.

Severus râlait toujours lorsqu'il découvrait le cadeau de son mari lui rappelant sans cesse que ce n'était pas nécessaire mais cette fois il aura tant voulu avoir Sirius à ses côtés.

La reste de la journée Severus la passa avec ses fils, ils avaient commencé par essayer leur nouveau balais, volant avec leur père. Puis avaient passé le reste de la journée à faire des jeux de société. Sirius leur avait fait promettre de profiter de cette journée et de ne pas la gâcher en recherche pour lui. Ils étaient tous les trois installé dans leur salon après le dîner, Harry et Drago un bol de chocolat chaud dans les mains et Severus une tasse de thé. Bien que les fils Rogue soient maintenant majeurs ils ne pouvaient se passer de leur chocolat le soir de noël, il y a des habitudes qui ne changent pas.

« Alors 'Ry, tu restes avec Charlie ? Demanda Drago

\- Je sais pas, lui il le veut mais... C'est tellement stressant de toujours devoir attendre de ses nouvelles. Surtout vu son métier.

\- Mais tu l'aimes bien.

\- Oui... Mais je stresse déjà tellement avec ce qu'il arrive à Dady. J'ai pas envie de m'en rajouter en plus.

\- Tu verras bien Harry, ne te prend pas la tête avec ça. Plus tu vas y penser moins ça sera clair pour toi. Passe les vacances et voit ce que tu veux faire en fin de vacances. Je sens qu'il va être tous les jours ici donc tu auras le temps de te rendre compte de ce que tu veux. Fit Severus. »

Et Rogue n'avait pas tord, Charlie est venu chaque jour de son séjour, remontant le moral de Harry. Les aidant, comme il le pouvait dans leur recherche, Severus lui avait expliqué la situation, dire que le roux fut surprit serait un euphémisme, mais il crut sans problème quand Severus lui dit que Sirius n'était pas le mangemort que tout le monde pensait. Le médicomage fut étonné que le dragonnier le cru sans difficulté, quand il lui dit, Charlie répondit juste que si Sirius était si mauvais il n'aurait pas élevé Harry comme son fils.

Plus le cadet Weasley passait de temps avec Severus plus celui ci se disant que le roux n'était pas si mal pour Harry. Le père avait même laissé Charlie passait sa dernière nuit en Angleterre avec son fils ce qui étonna et ravi ce dernier. Quand le lendemain le couple arriva dans la cuisine où ils trouvèrent Drago, ils étaient tous deux contents d'avoir passé un moment à deux mais aussi triste que ça soit leur dernière journée. Charlie repartait d'ici quelques heures en Roumanie et Harry retournait à Poudlard le lendemain.

« Salut Dray ! Fit Harry en déjeunant.

\- Coucou vous deux.

\- Tu as l'air crevé.

\- Par ta faute Harry, la prochaine fois que Charlie dort à la maison, met un sort de silence sur ta chambre. J'ai pas envie d'être à chaque fois réveillé par vos activités nocturnes. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, il est vrai que ni lui, ni Charlie n'y avait pensé.

« Oh tu penses que Papa a entendu ?

\- Non il est trop loin de ta chambre.

\- Ouf ! Il commence juste à apprécier Charlie »

Charlie dû rapidement repartir, après avoir saluer les membres de la famille, Harry sorti sur le perron avec lui. Bien qu'il ait passé la nuit ensemble, le roux appréhendait son départ, il avait peur que Harry reste sur ses positions de début de vacances et ne souhaitait pas rester en couple avec lui.

« Alors, tu ne penses plus à mettre fin à notre relation j'espère.

\- Je... C'est tellement stressant de te savoir si loin.

\- Mais c'est pas plus compliqué quand tu n'as pas de nouvelle ?

\- Si, oh si tellement plus. Harry sourit à Charlie et l'embrassa. Mais c'est compliqué à gérer d'ici.

\- Tu sais quoi, on réessaye et si réellement tu te sens pas bien, on arrêtera. Je ne veux pas que ça se termine sans que l'on ait essayé.

\- tu as réussi, on va essayer.

\- Ouf ! Je dois y aller maintenant Harry »

Ils mirent plusieurs minutes à se détacher l'un de l'autre avant que Charlie reparte en transplanant. Severus, qui prenant tranquillement son thé du matin toujours pas très bien réveillé, reçu la gazette qui acheva brutalement son réveil. En première page du journal se trouvait une photo de Sirius à son âge actuel avec en titre « SIRIUS BLACK ENFIN RETROUVE ». Comment ? Pourquoi n'était il pas au courant ?

Il s'habilla rapidement et dit à ses fils de faire pareil, il les ramena chez les Weasley. Il toqua à la porte du Terrier et Molly vint rapidement lui ouvrir, elle n'avait pas encore eut le temps de prendre la gazette et était étonné de les voir devant sa porte aussi tôt dans la journée.

« Molly, désolé de te déranger, on a un gros problème avec Mike. Je dois aller au ministère, Je peux te les laisser ? Dit il en montrant Harry et Drago, je peux pas les laisser seul, ils vont essayer de me suivre.

\- Pas de problème Severus. Vas y, ils vont rester ici »

Severus laissa donc ses fils avec Molly et transplana direction le bureau des aurors. Molly fit entrer les deux garçons, et leur prépara un chocolat. Elle était la seule levée dans la maison qui était encore calme. Harry et Drago n'avaient eut le temps de lire la gazette et ne savaient pas ce qui se passait pour Sirius. Severus leur ayant juste dit qu'il y avait un gros problème. Quand la gazette arriva Molly leur tendit directement le journal après avoir vu la couverture.

Tous deux blêmirent et ils comprirent mieux l'état de Severus. Drago prit l'article et le lit au deux autres.

« _Sirius Black enfin retrouvé_

 _par Rita Skeeter_

 _Il y a maintenant deux semaines des aurors expérimentés sont allés à Poudlard arrêter Mike Jones, nouveau professeur d'histoire de la magie. Ce canadien venu vivre à Pré-au-Lard quelques mois plus tôt avec son mari, le célèbre et talentueux médicomage Severus Rogue ainsi que leurs deux fils Drago Rogue et Harry Jones était soupçonné d'avoir des liens avec le terrible Sirius Black._

 _Les aurors avaient en leur possession la baguette de Black qui avait été utilisé par le professeur Jones. Pour plus de sécurité pendant l'enquête, Jones était gardé dans les cellules longues séjours du ministère._

 _Mais cette semaine, les analystes d'enquêtes ont trouvé le lien entre Jones et Black. Ils sont la même personne! Black a réussi à changer son empreinte magique et son physique pour vivre une vie tranquille mais les aurors n'ont pas été dupe !_

 _La question qui se pose est où va rester Black le temps qu'arrive son procès ? Beaucoup d'aurors sont pour qu'il aille à Azkaban, pour empêcher qu'il ne s'enfuit mais d'autres, une minorité, veulent le garder en cellule au ministère disant que tant que quelqu'un n'est pas coupable il ne doit pas être mit à Azkaban._

 _Nous saurons dans les jours à venir quelle partie à eut gain de cause._

 _Une dernière question se pose à nous, Si Mike Jones est Sirius Black, Harry Jones ne serait pas Harry Potter, fils du défunt couple Potter, qui par la trahison de Black ont reçu un Avada Kedavra par Vous-Savez-Qui ?_

 _Tant de nouvelles questions s'imposent, mais maintenant la population peut être rassurée, le dernier mangemort a été enfermé. »_

« Quel article désastreux, cette Rita ne sait pas faire de bon article de presse !

\- C'est la seule chose à laquelle tu penses Dray ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Tu te rends compte, ils veulent l'envoyer à Azkaban !

\- Les garçons, fit Molly, c'est vrai ? Mike est Sirius ? Et tu es le fils de James et Lily ?

\- Oui, mais Dady, enfin papa Sirius n'a jamais été du côté de Voldemort.

\- Je suis désolé de vous dire ça mais il était le gardien du secret. Seul lui pouvait amener Tu-Sais-Qui chez tes parents.

\- Non, c'était Pettigrow le gardien du secret, Papa trouvait que s'était trop logique que ça soit lui alors ils ont changé mais Pettigrow était un mangemort.

\- Oh mon dieu, Vous en êtes certain ?

\- Oui !

\- Et Severus et Sirius sont mariés ? Pour de vrai ?

\- Oui, évidemment, sourit Harry

\- Vous avez des preuves ? Devant le mangemagot si vous en avez pas Sirius n'aura aucune chance.

\- On a pas vraiment de preuves concrètes pour l'instant. Mais on cherche.

\- Pourquoi Sirius est revenu ? C'était tellement dangereux.

\- Il voulait pas laisser papa partir sans lui. »

Les garçons attendirent le retour de Severus avec impatience espérant qu'il arrive à empêcher Sirius d'aller à Azkaban. Mais quand leur père revint ils surent directement que rien ne c'était passé correctement. Severus avait envoyé un hibou à Albus et tous deux avaient passé leur journée à parlementer avec Rufus Scrimgeour pour garder Sirius dans sa cellule actuelle mais le chef n'a pas plié, Sirius Black ira à Azkaban le temps qu'il ait un procès. Et l'attente d'un audience devant le mangemagot peut être très longue. Severus n'avait même pas eut le droit de voir son mari, considéré comme le pire mangemort de la terre.

* * *

Le temps passait lentement à Poudlard, voilà maintenant deux semaines que Sirius avait été emmené à Azkaban et ses fils déprimés en pensant à leur père, ne pouvant même plus aider pour les recherches étant bloqués à l'école de sorcellerie.

Ils étaient content d'être à deux, ne pouvant imaginer traverser cette situation sans l'autre, mais Drago se sentait seul, son frère avait Charlie pour parler. Le dragonnier avait tenu sa promesse et écrivait souvent à son petit ami qui avait besoin de soutien. Drago lui n'avait plus personne à qui parler sans devoir faire attention à ce qu'il devait dire.

C'est pourquoi un soir de la fin de janvier après le couvre feu le blond alla toquer à la porte des appartements de son professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Remus lui avait déjà dit plusieurs fois qu'au besoin il était là si il voulait parler. Et Drago se sentait assez à l'aise avec le loup garou pour pouvoir parler en toute liberté de la situation de Sirius. Même si il n'était pas sûr d'avoir réellement envie parler de ça.

Quand Remus ouvrit la porte il fut surprit de voir Drago en pyjama, les joues rougies par le froid régnant dans les couloirs, les cheveux en bataille et enroulé dans une grosse couverture entrer dans ses appartements . Il sourit en voyant le jeune blond qui voulait toujours être bien apprêté être sorti de son dortoir dans cette accoutrement.

« Tu as dis que je pouvais venir quand je voulais. Fit remarqué Drago peu sur d'être le bienvenue

\- Et donc tu as choisi après l'heure du couvre feu. Sourit Rémus.

\- Euh oui. Rougit Drago.

\- Tu as besoin de parler de Sirius ? Fit Rémus en se rasseyant dans le canapé qu'il occupait avant l'arrivée de Drago.

Le blond n'avait pas bougé et restait debout dans le salon de son professeur tenant toujours sa couverture contre lui. Il détailla la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, c'était un salon tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal mais qui était chaleureux, même si il contenait une immense bibliothèque. Bien qu'il adorait lire, Drago avait toujours trouvait que les bibliothèques rendaient les pièces plus froide, plus austère, il ne savait pas comment Remus avait réussi à rendre une pièce avec bibliothèque agréable au point où on ait envie d'y rester.

Il se dirigea vers l'antre des livres, laissant tomber sa couverture sur le sol, le feu de cheminée envoyait une chaleur diffuse dans la pièce ce qui suffisait à ce que Drago se sente bien. Souriant encore face au blond Remus plia la couverture d'un simple coup de baguette avant de la faire léviter sur un des fauteuil, il ne put éviter de se dire qu'au moins le blond se sentait bien si il commençait ,déjà, à laisser ses affaires.

« Pas vraiment, pour l'instant. Je me sens juste un peu seul avec les autres Griffondors.

\- Et pas avec moi ?

\- Non, tu ne me regardes pas en te demandant si mon père est vraiment l'horrible Sirius Black, en plus à cause de l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier d'hier plus personne ne me parle, à part Harry bien sûr.

\- Bien sûr »

La veille Drago eut le déplaisir de se voir consacré un article complet dans le journal le plus lu de l'Angleterre sorcière. L'article parlait de ses parents biologiques, d'horribles mangemorts et disait que si Sirius Black l'avait adopté c'était justement à cause d'eux. Autant dire que plus personne n'osait approcher Drago même ceux qu'il considérait comme ses amis. Seul Harry prenait sa défense de son frère, lui qui connaissait la vérité et qui savait que son frère ne partagerait jamais les idées des mangemorts.

« Je peux rester lire avec toi ?

\- Oui évidemment, j'ai fais du thé. Du Earl Grey tu en veux ?

\- Oui ! J'adore le boire en hiver.

\- Mais tu arrives pas à le boire en été ?

\- Oui trop fort.

\- Pareil pour moi »

Drago sourit pour la première fois de la journée, prit un livre romanesque dans la bibliothèque de Remus et le rejoint sur le canapé. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée ainsi, parlant très peu, racontant juste l'histoire du livre qu'ils tenaient entre leurs mains, buvant leur thé avant que Drago ne s'endorme sur l'épaule du loup.

Drago passait presque toutes ses soirées avec Remus, s'endormant fréquemment près de son professeur. Un mois venait encore de passer et le blond ne pouvait plus se passer de ses moments de tranquillité avec Lupin. Peu à peu ils avaient lâcher les livres pour juste discuter ensemble, jouer aux échecs ou encore aux différents jeux de cartes moldu que Remus possédait. Même le professeur attendait l'arrivée de son élève avec impatience, c'était leur moment, ils oubliaient les problèmes extérieurs et rester juste ensemble à penser à autre chose, à leur goût commun.

Une complicité s'était créé entre les deux, et Drago s'attachait de plus en plus à Lupin, lorsqu'il était avec George il a tout de suite qu'il ne tomberait pas amoureux du roux mais plus il passait de temps avec Remus plus il avait l'impression d'aimer le loup. Mais il savait que le professeur ne partageait pas ce sentiment, il était trop droit pour tomber amoureux de l'un de ses élèves et encore plus du fils de l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

Drago ne dit rien sur ce qu'il appelait son béguin pour Remus comme il le disait à Harry. Pour lui Remus ne l'aimait pas de cette manière alors pourquoi aller lui dire quelque chose qui mettrai un malaise entre eux. Il profitait des moments ensembles, des attentions de Remus. Il n'était pas rare que Drago s'endorme dans les bras de Lupin, ou allongé sur le canapé de ce dernier la tête sur les genoux du plus vieux.

C'est dans une position similaire que les trouva Severus en fin février, le brun arrivait par cheminette directement dans le salon du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Rogue serra les dents et fronça les sourcils face à la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Drago, son fils, était allongé sur le canapé de son enseignant, la tête posée sur les cuisses du dit enseignant qui lui caressait distraitement les cheveux et le visage, tous deux ne portant que leur pyjama. Le jeune était visiblement endormit tandis que le plus vieux était plongé dans un livre quelconque. Ce qui sauta à la figure du père de famille c'est l'évidence trace de son fils dans l'appartement, des vêtements du blond étaient pliés sur un fauteuil, ses affaires de cours étaient éparpillés à travers les pièces.

« Lupin. »

Remus sursauta, il était tellement concentré sur son livre qu'il n'avait même pas entendu Severus arrivait ni même fait attention à la variation de l'odeur de la pièce, le père de Drago avait toujours eut une odeur épicée, contrairement à son appartement qui sentait constamment le Earl Grey depuis que le blond venait le voir.

« Severus, que me vaut cette visite ?

\- J'ai enfin une piste pour Sirius. Et que fait mon fils allongé sur toi ?

\- Il lisait, il s'est endormi. Il vient souvent me voir pour parler. Ça le travail beaucoup cette histoire avec Sirius.

\- Il est tard, tu devrais le renvoyer.

\- Oui oui »

Le ton froid de Severus ne laissait pas de doute à Remus, ça ne lui plaisait pas de voir son fils dans les bras du loup, qui savait que dès que Drago serait partit, le père allait bien le lui montrer. Remus réveilla doucement le plus jeune grâce à des caresses un peu plus appuyées dans ses cheveux et en l'appelant doucement. Même avec la présence de Severus, Lupin ne voulait pas gâcher le réveil du blond qui était à cet instant adorable selon le professeur.

« Mumus, laisse moi dormir. On est pas le matin.

\- Mais ton père est là. »

Le blond se redressa d'un coup en regardant son père qui arborait un visage fermé. Il n'avait pas revu son père depuis les vacances de noël et même si il voyait qu'il ne se sentait pas bien dans ses lettres il ne pensait pas voir un Severus amaigri, cerné et visiblement épuisé.

« Papa ! Tu as pas l'air bien tu dois manger !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Comment vas tu ? Dit Severus en serrant Drago dans ses bras, que son fils lui avait manqué.

\- Bien, Remus m'aide à pas trop stresser.

\- Je vois ça, tu as l'air très présent ici, dit Severus d'une voix qui ne rassura pas les deux hommes qui lui faisait face.

\- Oui, les autres élèves sont pas très sympa avec moi depuis qu'il y a eut l'article sur mes parents biologiques. »

C'était loin d'être vrai, mais Drago voulait trouvait une excuse pour sa venue afin que Severus ne s'énerve pas trop. Les autres élèves avaient très rapidement vu que Drago était loin d'être un mangemort et s'étaient, pour la plupart, excusés de l'avoir repoussé suite à l'article. Mais Drago ne voulait pas que son père s'en prenne à Remus, et que le professeur ne veuille plus de lui dans ses appartements.

Après avoir passé quelques minutes à discuter avec son père, Drago retourna dans son dortoir et y dormi pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines. Il repensa à Severus qui avait vraiment l'air déprimé et Drago se rappela que c'était le jour où Severus avait le droit de rendre visite à Sirius. C'était toujours une journée compliqué pour Rogue qui ne supportait plu de voir son mari dépérir alors qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être à Azkaban.

Severus voyait son mari changer physiquement mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il lui faisait le plus mal. Bien que l'amaigrissement intense de Sirius était inquiétant ce qui préoccupait Severus était qu'il était de moins en moins logique dans ses propos. Sa forme de chien n'arrivait pas à supprimer tous les effets des détraqueurs et Severus espérait sortir Sirius avait que la folie ne l'ai gagné.

Quand Drago revint le lendemain soir chez Remus, le loup était différent, beaucoup plus distant avec son élève, mais Drago s'en doutait, la tête de son père quand il l'avait vu la veille ne prévoyait rien de bon quant à l'entrevue qu'il avait eut avec Remus. Le professeur resta très vague quand Drago lui demanda la raison de la visite de son père, ne voulant donner de faut espoir à Drago. Les recherches de Severus avançaient.

Le blond continua à venir tous les soirs, bien que Lupin soit plus distant, il aimait toujours autant passer du temps avec lui même si il déplorait les changements qu'il y avait depuis la venue de son père. Il ne pouvait plus dormir chez Remus, il dû ramener toutes ses affaires dans son dortoir, et surtout Lupin n'était plus du tout tactile.

* * *

Sirius resta encore deux mois à Azkaban avant de passer devant le mangemagot, ce qui lui fit y passer plus de quatre mois. Le jour de son audience au mangemagot Severus et Albus avaient demandé à ce qu'aucun journaliste n'assiste au procès, ne voulant pas que tout le procès soit retranscrit dans les journaux.

Severus était installé entre de ses fils, ainsi Remus se tenait à côté de Drago et Charlie à côté de Harry. Le dragonnier avait prit sa journée pour être près de Harry en ce jour très stressant pour la famille. On pouvait aussi voir Bill et Fleur ainsi que les parents de cette dernière, ami de Sirius et certain de son innocence, le dernier couple présent était Molly et Arthur. Albus en tant que représentant de Sirius était déjà présent à côté de la place qu'allait occupé Sirius d'ici quelques minutes.

Après ce qui paru une éternité, des aurors firent entrer Sirius et l'installèrent sur son siège, ils restèrent tous les trois derrières lui pour empêcher toutes tentatives d'évasions. Harry et Drago n'avaient pas vu leur père depuis leur visite le jour de noël, il était méconnaissable.

Harry serra la main de son petit ami en voyant son père avachi sur son siège, tête baissée, ses longs cheveux bruns crasseux, Harry n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi maigre et savoir que c'était son père le mettait en colère. Il était dans cet état à cause d'Aurors ne voulant voir que ce qui les arrangeaient.

Drago posa son visage contre l'épaule de Remus, le cachant, n'arrivant pas à garder son regard sur son père.

« Ça va aller. Bientôt il sera de retour avec vous, essaya de le rassurer Remus.

\- Mais regarde Mumus, regarde comme il est. Il a juste voulu aider ses amis et voilà comment on le remercie. »

Remus serra Drago contre lui pendant l'entrée de membres du mangemagot. Quand tout le monde fut arrivé et placé correctement, l'audience put commençait. Amélia Bones présidait la séance, c'était une femme de bon sens et de justice. Severus fut un peu rassuré en la voyant à une place importante dans le procès de son mari.

« L'audience est ouverte. Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour juger Sirius Orion Black, accusé d'être un partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui, d'avoir usé de la magie dans le village de Godric's Hollow pour enlever la vie à un sorcier, Peter Pettigrow et cinq moldus lors de la nuit du 31 octobre 1981. Nous allons donc entendre en premier lieu les aurors chargés de l'enquête, puis Sirius Black et enfin les témoins de la défense. Rufus c'est à vous je vous prie. »

Albus connaissait Amélia, et son comportement fermé montrait qu'un élément de l'enquête ne lui plaisait pas et qu'elle allait être intransigeante, maintenant restait plus qu'à savoir avec qui elle allait l'être. Rufus Scrimgeour commença par relater les faits que tout le monde connaissait déjà.

« Sirius Black ici présent a trahi ses amis, pour Vous-savez-qui, n'a pas hésité à attaquer un autre de ses amis provoquant la m de cinq moldus dans le village de Godric's Hollow. Nous avons la déposition de dix habitants ayant vu Sirius Black baguette à la main face à Pettigrow cette nuit là. De plus, il était le gardien du secret de la famille Potter il était le gardien du secret de leur cachette, seul lui pouvait ramener le seigneur des ténèbres face aux Potter.

\- Avez vous une preuve ?

\- Pardon Amélia ?

\- Rufus, qui peut prouver que Black était le gardien du secret ?

\- Dumbledore ! Il le sait il peut nous le dire. »

Amélia se tourna vers Albus à qui on donna deux gouttes de Véritasérum.

« Présentez vous.

\- Je suis Albus Perceval, Wulfric, Brian Dumbledore, Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

\- Albus, Est ce que Black était le gardien du secret ?

\- Je ne peux vous répondre.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse Albus. Est ce qu Black vous a dit qu'il était le gardien du secret?

\- Sirius m'avait dit que oui deux jours avant Halloween 1981...

\- Merci Dumbledore. Fini Rufus, Pour passer à mon point suivant Sirius Black a enlevé Harry Potter.

\- Pfff, quelle connerie, pouffa Sirius.

\- Monsieur Black, pour vous Harry Jones n'est pas Harry Potter.

\- Oh si il l'es, autant que je suis un Black.

\- Alors vous l'avez bien enlevé. Dit Scrimgeour en levant le menton

\- Non, j'étais son parrain donc à la mort des Potter, Harry était sous mon autorité. J'ai juste décidé de partir avec lui.

\- Mais vous avez fuit.

\- Évidemment, tout le monde le sait. Mais je n'ai pas enlevé mon fils. Fit Sirius

\- Ce n'est pas votre fils.

\- Rufus, là n'est pas la question, fit Amélia, Si vous avez fini, Nous allons maintenant entendre Monsieur Black. »

Sirius Fut installé sur une chaise au centre de la pièce, il attendit patiemment que l'on lui donne trois gouttes de Véritasérum, il en avait besoin de plus qu'Albus car Sirius allait parler plus longtemps que le vieux directeur. Après s'être présenté Sirius raconta sur la demande d'Amélia Bones ce qui s'était passé lors de la nuit du 31 octobre 1981, racontant de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait avec Remus ce qui s'était passé. Tous les membres du mangemagot furent étonnés d'entendre le nom de Pettigrow associé à un acte mauvais. Lui qui avait si souvent était pointé du doigt comme la victime de Black.

Quand Sirius eut fini de parler et que les quelques questions supplémentaires lui étaient posés Albus prit la parole.

« Maintenant pour conforter les dires de Monsieur Black voici la disposition faite sous véritasérum et en présence de l'auror Kingsley d'un habitant de Godric's Hollow étant déjà présent lorsque les Potter y habitaient déclarant avoir vu Monsieur Black et Monsieur Pettigrow en duel dans la ville mais que contrairement aux croyances ce fut Pettigrow qui entama le duel. De plus, mon témoin a clairement entendu Peter Pettigrow dire que je cite « Harry, Harry l'a détruit. Il a détruit mon maître. Mais on devait gagner ce soir. ». Et comme vous l'a dit Monsieur Black précédemment, la baguette de Voldemort a été retrouvé en face du berceau de l'enfant.

\- Montrez moi cette disposition. Demanda Amélia Bones, elle lit attentivement le parchemin que lui donna Albus et le fit passer aux autres membres du mangemagot, continuez Albus

\- Je veux faire témoigner Severus Rogue.

\- Que l'on installe Monsieur Rogue. »

Comme Sirius précédemment, Severus fut installé sur un siège au centre de la pièce et on lui donna plusieurs gouttes de véritasérum.

« Nom complet, profession, demanda Albus.

\- Severus Tobias Rogue, médicomage.

\- Bien Severus, commençons. Peter Pettigrow est il mort comme le prétend Rufus Scrimgeour ?

\- Non.

\- Comment le savez vous ?

\- En Août nous nous sommes fait cambrioler, et quelqu'un a ravagé notre maison, nous volant qu'une seule chose. L'ancienne baguette de Sirius pour l'envoyer aux Aurors. Et ce cambrioleur est Peter.

\- Avez-vous des preuves ?

\- Oui, j'ai pu grâce à certains équipements de Sainte Mangouste analyser l'empreinte magique de la personne ayant transplanée chez moi et la comparer à une base de donner de l'hôpital et le nom de Peter Pettigrow est ressorti. Fit Severus tout en donnant les résultats de ses recherches à Albus qui les fait passer à Amélia Bones.

\- Nous allons envoyer des aurors faire cette analyse et nous reprendrons à leur retour. Si ils s'avèrent que nous trouvons le même résultat que vous, Sirius Black sera libre. »

Les membres du mangemagot sortirent de la pièce et deux aurors furent envoyés à la maison des Rogue pour tester l'empreinte magique. Pendant ce temps Severus retourna près de Harry et Drago. Il ne pouvait aller voir Sirius avait la fin de l'audience.

« Ça se passe plus tôt bien non ? Dit Harry

\- Assez oui. Sourit Severus

\- On va l'avoir ce sale rat !

\- Rat ? Demanda Charlie

\- Ouais Pettigrow est un animagus rat.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu le dire avant doudou ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour transplaner quelque part il faut déjà y être aller où l'avoir déjà vu, et quel rat a t'on trouvé à nos pieds après le mariage de Fleur et Bill ? Dit Charlie

\- Croutard ? Croutard serai Peter Pettigrow ?

\- C'est ça!, dit Remus.

\- De quoi?

\- Au mariage de Bill et Fleur, j'ai senti quelqu'un rapidement et l'odeur a disparu en un quart de seconde. Je savais que ce n'était pas un invité qui avait transplané, l'odeur était étrange. C'était Peter qui s'était transformé en humain avant de redevenir rat. Et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas reconnu son odeur, il y avait trop de trace de rat sur lui.

\- Ça vaut le coup d'en informer Amélia. dit Severus en regardant Albus

\- Je m'en occupe. fit Albus »

L'attente fut encore très longue, mais Severus était certain de ses résultats et savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant que Sirius soit libre. Quand les aurors arrivèrent, Amélia Bones ramena tous les membres du mangemagot. Elle avait le parchemin contenant les noms de toutes les personnes ayant transplanées sur la propriété des Rogue depuis que ceux ci y habitaient.

« Les aurors m'ont ramené les résultats et vous avez raison Monsieur Rogue, Peter Pettigrow a bien transplané sur votre propriété. Il est donc vivant, et ça remet en cause les dires de Rufus Scrimgeour sur les faits et gestes de Sirius Black le 31 octobre 1981. De plus, vous nous avez montré la preuve, grâce à votre déposition, que Black n'avait pas agressé les moldus mais que c'était Monsieur Pettigrow. Nous déclarons donc, Monsieur Sirius Orion Black non coupable.

\- Amélia, avant de fermer l'audience, je tiens à vous faire part d'une information, dit Albus, Peter Pettigrow est un animagus rat non déclaré et il se pourrait qu'il soit au Terrier, maison de la famille Weasley.

\- Bien Albus, restez après l'audience et dites ce que vous savez aux aurors. Je déclare l'audience fermée, Détachez Monsieur Black. »

Severus alla directement près de son mari et le prit dans ses bras. Il senti Sirius sangloter dans ses bras, il resserra sa prise autour du corps trop maigre de Black.

« C'est fini chaton, on va rentrer à la maison.

\- Je crois que c'est la première fois que je suis content de t'entendre m'appeler comme ça. »

Severus lâcha un petit rire et laissa ses fils retrouver leur père. La famille put retourner chez elle, enfin réunie.

* * *

Sirius se remettait lentement avec l'aide de Severus qui avait arrêté le travail pour ne pas le laisser seul. Il avait forcé Sirius à aller voir un psychomage, tout le monde connaissait les répercussions d'un présence prolongé près des détraqueurs et il voulait être certain que son mari aille bien, et même si Black ne voulait pas s'y rendre au début, il fini par y aller de bon cœur avouant que ça lui faisait le plus grand bien. Il avait déjà recommencé à reprendre un peu de poids et à reprendre goût à la vie. Les vacances d'été allaient bientôt commencées et il allait retrouver ses fils, ce qui le réjouissait tout autant que de passer du temps avec son mari.

Rapidement les aurors réussirent à trouver Croutard ou plutôt Peter Pettigrow, qui avoua tout rapidement. Il fut enfermé à Azkaban et les gardien firent bien attention de jamais laissaient passer un rat en dehors d'Azkaban.

Harry et Drago revivaient et voulaient profiter de leur dernier instant à Poudlard mais ce projet fut quelque peu compromis par un événement important de leur dernière année, événement qui était complètement sortit de l'esprit de Harry, les aspics. Leurs dernières semaines à Poudlard furent donc gâchées, selon les dire du brun, par des révisions intenses.

Tous deux se devaient de réussir dans un maximum de domaine, Drago voulant être professeur il lui fallait au minimum la moyenne dans toutes les matières pour accéder à l'université magique des professeurs et Harry ne sachant toujours pas ce qu'il voulait faire voulait se rassurer en se disant que plus tard il pourrait choisir un métier et qu'il ne devait pas être bloqué par sa non réussite en une matière.

Ni Drago, ni Harry n'avaient parlé de leur projet à leurs pères, Drago s'était inscrit dans une faculté en début d'année se trouvant au Canada, il allait retourné chez lui. Il en avait parlé à Remus et Harry mais n'avait pas encore eut le courage de dire à ses pères qu'il repartait dans leur pays.

Quant à Harry, il avait décidé d'accepter l'offre de Charlie. Il allait effectuer un stage dans la réserve de dragon de son petit ami et allait découvrir tous les métiers qui s'y trouvaient, espérant enfin y découvrir sa passion. Et tout comme son frère, l'idée de dire à leurs pères qu'il allait partir à l'autre bout de l'Europe ne l'enchantait pas, surtout que Sirius commençait seulement à se sentir mieux.

Harry et Drago reçurent leur résultat d'examen quelques jours après l'anniversaire des 18 ans de Harry, et sans surprise Drago fut le major de promo, avant même Hermione Granger, Harry ne réussi pas aussi bien que son frère mais avait des assez bons résultats ce qui lui suffisait amplement. Ce fut à ce moment que les deux fils parlèrent de leur projet avec leurs pères.

Severus et Sirius étaient content de voir que leurs fils avaient prévus leur avenir, même si ils regrettaient le fait qu'ils doivent partir si loin d'eux. La famille décida de profiter un maximum de leurs dernières vacances tous réunis.

Le dernier jour du mois d'Août vu le départ des deux fils Rogue, Severus et Sirius accompagnèrent leurs fils au ministère de la magie pour qu'il puisse tous deux prendre leur portoloin pour rejoindre leur destination, l'un la Roumanie, l'autre le Canada. Après des derniers conseils et de longues embrassades le couple regardait ses enfants partir.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_


	6. Une fin heureuse

**Voici le dernier chapitre de cette petite histoire.  
**

 **Chapitre 6**

 **oOo**

 **3 ans plus tard**

Sirius était en train de préparer la table qui allait accueillir sa famille et amis pour l'anniversaire de ses deux filles. Elles fêtaient aujourd'hui leurs 5 ans, et Sirius était heureux que ses deux grands garçons puissent rentrer pour fêter l'anniversaire de leurs petites sœurs.

Après le départ de Drago et Harry trois ans auparavant, le couple Rogue s'est senti seul et très vite ils ont commencé à parler d'adopter ensemble un nouveau bébé. Mais Severus avait préféré attendre que Sirius se remette totalement de son séjour à Azkaban, ça lui avait prit un an mais au bout de cette année particulièrement difficile pour Sirius, ils avaient pu faire les démarches pour adopter un enfant. Mais lorsque le couple se rendit dans un orphelinat, ils virent tous les deux, deux petites têtes brunes jouaient calmement au milieu des autres enfants.

Il se regardèrent et pensèrent la même chose, ses deux fillettes étaient tout bonnement adorables. Ils surent tous deux qu'ils étaient perdus quand les deux brunettes leur firent un grand sourire. Et quelques mois plus tard ils étaient de nouveau pères de deux merveilleuses filles de trois ans, nommée Cassiopia et Lyra.

Ces jumelles pouvaient facilement passer pour les filles biologiques de Sirius, avec leurs cheveux bruns bouclés, Lyra avait les yeux bleus et Cassiopia les avaient gris. Mélanger ses deux couleurs formés celle des yeux de Sirius, qui se demandait même si les deux petites n'étaient pas de la famille Black, au vu de leur ressemble avec lui et leurs noms qui étaient ceux de constellations. Sirius chercha sur l'arbre généalogique des Black mais ne trouva rien qui affirmait son hypothèse.

Depuis leur départ trois ans plus tôt, Harry et Drago n'étaient revenus souvent voir leurs pères et leurs sœurs en Angleterre. Et venant rarement ensemble, la famille était peu souvent réunie hormis pour noël et les anniversaires des membres de la famille. Mais Drago et Harry se voyaient chaque semaine, ils avaient toujours été très proche et habiter aussi loin de l'autre avait été compliqué au début. Ils avaient donc trouvé une solution, chaque semaine l'un de deux frère allait rendre visite à l'autre, Drago rejoignait Harry dans la réserve de dragon où il travaillait et Harry dans l'appartement étudiant que possédait Drago.

La première année après l'option de son diplôme à Poudlard Harry a fait un stage dans la réserve de dragon en Roumanie de Charlie. Il était passé de poste en poste pour découvrir un métier qui pourrait lui plaire. Il avait trouvé le métier qui lui correspondait, soigneur. Dès la seconde année il était formé pour être soigneur de dragon et de dragonnier. Au bout d'un an, il était prêt à exercer son métier, mais il y avait un petit problème, la réserve de Roumanie avait déjà assez de soigneur.

Après de nombreuses discussions avec Charlie, le couple décida alors de partir dans une autre réserve en Inde. Cette réserve proposait depuis de nombreuses années à Charlie de venir travailler avec son équipe, le roux avait toujours refusé, se trouvant bien dans sa réserve mais la situation avait changé, il ne voulait pas être séparé de Harry qui avait été appelé par cette réserve. Ils étaient donc partis tous les deux sans vraiment quoi s'attendre, chaque réserve avait sa manière de fonctionner et ils avaient peur de ne pas apprécier l'organisation de celle-ci.

Mais leurs appréhensions furent balayées dès les premiers jours, et le couple sentit de suite qu'ils allaient restés un long moment en ces lieux.

Quand Drago arriva au Canada, il trouva rapidement un appartement proche de son université et chercha un travail, pour ne pas trop dépendre de l'argent de ses parents. Il trouva un petit job dans une librairie qu'il garda tout le long de ses trois années d'études. Du côté cœur, les trois années furent bien remplis pour l'étudiant, il eut beaucoup de petits amis mais il ne restait jamais longtemps avec. Il recherche toujours ce sentiment de plénitude qu'il avait ressentit quand il passait du temps avec Remus, mais rien n'y faisait, personne ne le faisait se sentir aussi bien que Remus. Parce que personne n'était Remus.

Donc quand il eut son diplôme et que Dumbledore lui proposa une place à Poudlard il s'était empressé d'accepter, il voyait là, en plus de travailler dans l'une des meilleurs écoles de sorcellerie du monde, un moyen de se rapprocher de Remus. Drago était alors revenu une semaine avant le début des cours et était actuellement en train d'aménager son nouvel appartement à Londres sans prévenir personne, il attendait le goûté d'anniversaire pour mettre tout le monde au courant.

En plein dans le montage d'un meuble, Drago n'avait pas vu l'heure défiler et était maintenant en retard pour l'anniversaire de ses sœurs. Il prit rapidement les cadeaux pour Cass' et Ly' et transplana directement dans la cour de chez ses parents.

Sirius et Severus avaient installé une grande table sur la terrasse pouvant accueillir tout le monde. Drago y retrouva Harry, Charlie, Severus, ses sœurs ainsi que toute la famille Weasley, y comprit Fleur et sa fille qu'elle avait eut avec Bill, ainsi que Hermione qui s'était marié à Ron l'année passée.

« C'est à cette heure que tu arrives frère indigne ? Fit remarquer Harry qui tenait Cassiopia dans ses bras.

\- J'étais dans les cartons. Dit Drago en prenant Lyra dans ses bras

\- Comment ça ? demanda Severus

\- Je reviens en Angleterre. Flitwick part en retraire et Albus m'a proposé son poste. Sourit Drago.

\- Tu vas travailler avec ton vieux père alors ! Dit Sirius en sortant de la maison en portant deux gâteaux »

Le blond alla prendre son père dans ses bras après que celui ci ait posé les gâteaux sur la table et qu'il ait lui même laissé sa sœur à son second père. Drago ne remarqua pas de suite que Remus était présent derrière son père ramenant lui aussi des gâteaux. Le loup garou lui avait très bien remarqué son ancien élève.

Cela faisait trois ans que Remus ne l'avait pas vu et il devait dire qu'en trois ans le blond s'était encore embelli. Il était maintenant finement musclé, les épaules larges, avait les cheveux assez longs, qu'il avait accroché en catogan et portait des lunettes qu'il avait relevé sur sa tête. Il était un magnifique jeune homme qui ne laissait pas insensible Remus.

Quand le blond remarqua son ancien professeur il alla directement le voir, il fut étonné quand Remus le prit dans ses bras pour le saluer, le faisant rougir.

« Coucou Mumus.

\- Coucou, alors comme ça on va bientôt être collègue.

\- Oui, dans quelques jours. Sourit Drago

\- Génial, on va se voir plus souvent alors. » Lui susurra Remus avant de s'installer avec les autres.

C'est un Drago souriant qui s'installa à côté de Harry. Severus et Sirius n'avait rien perdu de l'échange entre Drago et Remus. Rogue avait raconté à Black que son ami s'était fortement rapproché de leur fils lorsque qu'il était en prison. Ça n'avait pas étonné Sirius et il ne s'en inquiétait pas, il avait répliqué que de ses amis de Poudlard c'était Remus le seul qui accepterai avec son fils et que les deux pourraient être très bien ensemble.

« Alors Remus, où est Victor ? Demanda Molly

\- Victor ? S'enquit Drago,

\- Son petit ami. Un superbe homme que Remus a rencontré lors d'un conseil d'administration de l'école. Ils sont adorables ensemble. Répondit Molly

\- Ah » fut la seule réponse de Drago qui n'avait même pas pensé au fait que Remus pouvait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie.

« Je ne suis plus avec, il m'a quitté. D'après lui je fais passer mon travail avant tout. Je n'étais pas assez présent.

\- Il ne devait pas être si génial que ça, si il n'avait pas comprit qu'être professeur à Poudlard ça ne laisse pas beaucoup de temps. Répondit Drago

\- Et puis, rajouta Harry qui était au courant de l'attirance qu'avait son frère pour son ancien professeur, on dit que presque la totalité des sorciers trouve leur compagnon sur leur lieu de travail.

\- Ça sera peut être pour cette année, dit Rémus en regardant Drago qui rougissant encore.

\- C'est sûr qu'à Poudlard vous avez le choix, fit Fred, entre Hagrid et Mc Go. »

Le goûté avait été une réussite, tout le monde s'était amusé et les jumelles avaient été gâté. Dans la grande maison il ne restait plus que les membres de la famille. Les pères rangeaient tranquillement pendant que leurs deux garçons couchaient les deux petites dans leur lit, qui n'avaient pas du tout envie de dormir. Ils les laissèrent jouer s'installant dans les fauteuils de la pièces.

« Tu rougis dès que Remus te parle, c'est tellement drôle.

\- Arrête ! C'est pire qu'il y a trois ans. Je sais pas ce qui se passe.

\- En tout cas, il a passé l'après midi à te regarder.

\- Mais non, tu te fais des films. Répondit Drago

\- Oh que non, tu vas bientôt finir dans son lit !

\- Harry ! Il y a les filles !

\- Quoi j'ai rien dis de mal.

\- Dit Ryry, si Dray y va dans le lit de tonton Remus c'est que c'est son amoureux hein ? Demanda Lyra

\- Bientôt il le sera oui ! Et Dray est amoureux de Remus depuis looongtemps.

\- Mais Harry tu dis que des conneries ! Fit Drago.

\- Alors pourquoi ils se font pas déjà des bisous ? demanda Cassiopia

\- Cass' c'est compliqué ma chérie, dit Doucement Drago

\- Mais non ce n'est pas compliqué ! Dray a la trouille de dire à Remus qu'il veut être son amoureux.

\- Bah je vais lui dire pour toi Dray !

\- Non Lyra, merci pour ton aide mais je me débrouille tout seul.

\- Ouais en passant ton temps à rougir comme une fillette ! » Rigola Harry

Harry passa encore de longues minutes à rire de son frère avant de mettre les filles au lit et de retourner avec leurs pères. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée tous les quatre à discuter de ce qui c'était passé dernièrement dans la vie de chacun.

« Charlie se blesse moins ces derniers temps non ?

\- Un peu moins, heureusement j'en ai marre de le voir arriver à l'infirmerie. Oh je vous ai pas dis. On a acheté une maison en dehors de la réserve. On a enfin notre vrai chez nous. C'est une petite maison en face de la mer. Vous avez intérêt à venir rapidement voir ! »

Harry ne leur dit pas que ça faisait un an qu'il habitait cette maison avec Charlie, déjà lorsqu'ils étaient à la réserve en Roumanie, ils déploraient le fait d'habiter dans la réserve. Alors quand le couple est arrivé en Inde et qu'ils avaient décidé d'y rester, Charlie avait, s'en en parler à son petit ami, cherché une maison où ils pourraient se sentir bien, avec un petit jardin et face à la mer. Harry lui avait dit une fois qu'il avait toujours voulu vivre face à l'océan, que le bruit des vagues l'apaisé.

Et il avait trouvé la maison idéale, pas trop grande, ni trop étroite, avec un beau jardin et de chaque pièce ils avaient une vue sur l'océan. Charlie avait amené Harry dans cette maison pour la première fois le jour où ils fêtaient leur trois ans de couple. Le brun fut surexcité, découvrant la maison qui était parfaite. Et quand il demanda à Charlie pourquoi il avait prit une maison avec trois chambres, il fut heureux d'entendre

« Une pour nous, une pour nos invités et une si un jour on veut agrandir notre famille. »

Harry n'avait jamais dit à son petit ami qu'il s'était toujours vu avoir des enfants, pas maintenant mais dans quelques années il en aurait très envie. Or son petit ami se plaignait souvent de ses petits frères et sœurs quand il parlait d'eux enfants, et n'étaient pas du tout à l'aise avec les bébés. Harry avait pensé que Charlie n'avait pas envie d'enfant alors entendre Charlie parlait d'agrandir la famille le rendait si heureux. Et se répéta ce qu'il se disait chaque matin depuis qu'il se réveillait dans les bras de son petit amis.

« J'ai tellement de chance de l'avoir »

* * *

Drago venait de passer le premier repas dans la Grande Salle en tant que professeur, il avait été encore plus stressé que lorsqu'il y était arrivé en élève. De la table des professeurs il avait la vue sur tous les élèves et l'inverse aussi était vrai. Il voyait toutes les têtes des élèves qui le regardaient, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il comprit que tous les plus vieux élèves avaient été à Poudlard en même temps que lui. Il allait donné cours à d'ancien amis, ancien Griffondor.

Il était de moins en moins sûr d'y arriver. Il était actuellement dans ses appartements et était en train de paniqué n'arrivant pas à rester en place. Il se décida à aller voir Remus, le loup allait le rassurer. Il aurait très bien pu se dirigeait vers les appartements de ses parents mais ses pères n'avaient jamais réussi à le déstresser contrairement à Lupin.

Il toqua à la porte de son désormais collègue qui lui ouvrit rapidement la porte en souriant. Il n'avait même pas l'air étonné de le voir.

« C'est horrible, je vais pas y arriver dit Drago en entrant dans les appartements du loup.

\- Bien sûr que si, pourquoi tu n'y arriverais pas ?

\- J'ai été en cours en même temps que les trois dernières années. Ils vont me faire la misère, je vais pas réussir à me faire respecter !

\- Tu dois juste être un peu strict dès le début et ils ne vont pas en profiter. En plus tout le monde t'adorait à Poudlard, ils vont pas 'te faire la misère' comme tu dis, sourit Remus.

\- Tu as pas l'air étonné de me voir ici.

\- J'étais certain que tu allais venir. Moi aussi j'étais en panique après le premier dîner.

\- Et comment tu as fais pour ne pas mourir d'une crise cardiaque avant le premier cours ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Surtout que mon premier c'était une classe de septième année Serpentard/Griffondor.

\- Oh horrible. Moi j'ai les premières années Poufsoufle et Serdaigle.

\- Et Monsieur ose se plaindre ?

\- Oh ça va. » Sourit Drago en se laissant tomber sur la canapé.

Remus fit apparaître du thé et s'installa à côté de Drago pendant que le plus jeune détaillait la pièce. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé en trois ans, quelques éléments de décoration en plus par endroit mais aucun grand changement. Il reporta son attention sur le loup qui buvait son thé, lui avait un peu changé. Il avait les cheveux plus courts, de fines rides commençaient à s'apercevoir aux coins de ses yeux, ce qui lui donnaient encore plus de charme quand il souriait, et que Drago pouvait aimer son sourire.

La soirée fut agréable, les deux hommes se racontaient ce qui c'était passé dans leur vie ses trois dernières années avant que Drago ne reparte dans ses appartements.

Le premier cours de Drago se passa parfaitement bien, ses élèves étaient attentifs et il fut content de même pas avoir d'explosion. Heureux de son premier cours, Drago alla voir Remus dans sa salle de classe à la pause. Elle se située qu'à quelques couloirs de celle de Drago. Il lui raconta rapidement son premier cours et Remus dû lui dire de venir à ses appartements le soir afin que Drago lui raconte pour que le blond se décide à retourner dans sa classe faire son prochain cours.

Le blond alla après le dîner dans la Grande Salle dans les appartements du loup pour lui parler de sa journée, et aussi tout simplement passer un moment avec lui. Et Drago y retourna le lendemain, et tous les autres jours des premières semaines du mois de septembre. Il passait le plus clair de son temps avec Remus dans son appartement ou dans le parc de Poudlard à se balader. Le blond ne retournait dans son appartement que le matin pour se préparer pour la journée, sinon il restait chez Remus pour le plus grand bonheur de ce dernier. Le loup avait même demandé aux Elfes de maison de mettre en bureau supplémentaire dans son appartement pour que Drago ait un endroit où travaillait.

Les deux hommes s'étaient considérablement rapprochés, flirtant constamment même si aucun dès deux n'avaient fait de réels pas vers l'autre. Jusqu'au soir où Remus rentra dans son appartement après son dernier cours de la journée, la pleine lune était le soir même et il était profondément fatigué, irritable, et frustré.

Il regarda son appartement qui était dans un état désastreux, il avait toujours était très ordonné mais depuis qu'une tornade blonde vivait avec lui il n'arrivait plus à garder un appartement à peu près ordonné. Oh oui, Remus ne se faisait pas d'idée, Drago vivait carrément avec lui et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire mais le jeune professeur n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait ranger et son appartement en pâtissé.

Lupin rangea les affaires du blond d'un coup de baguette et s'affala sur son canapé, remettant la correction d'un devoir sur les vampires réalisés par les septièmes. Il n'avait aucune envie de lire toutes les inepties de ses élèves. Préférant se reposer un minimum avant la nuit qui l'attendait. C'était sans compter sur son blond favoris qui fit irruption dans l'appartement.

« Remus ! Tu es déjà là. Oh tu as tout rangé, j'allais le faire tu sais.

\- Évidemment, c'est pas comme si ça faisait trois semaines que tu ne rangeais pas.»

Drago eut un petit rire, resta derrière le canapé et passa ses bras autour des épaules de Remus.

« Tu m'avais pas dis que lors de la pleine lune tu étais de mauvaise humeur.

\- Ça n'a rien avoir, c'est uniquement de ta faute.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr Mon Mumus. » Fit Drago en laissant un baiser sur la joue de Remus.

Drago passa devant le loup pour s'asseoir à ses côtés mais fut attiré sur les genoux de ce dernier. Il sourit face au comportement plutôt peu ordinaire de son collègue. Il ne l'aurai jamais attiré à lui de cette façon si la pleine lune n'était pas dans quelques heures. Il avait un comportement plus dominant qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Tu vas devoir changer de surnom pour moi.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Répondit Drago en passant ses mains dans le cou du plus vieux, lui caressant les les cheveux tombant sur la nuque.

\- Parce que ton père m'appelait comme ça.

\- Et ?

\- Je veux pas penser à Sirius quand je suis avec toi.» Dit Remus

Il attira Drago pour l'embrasser, il attendait ça depuis qu'il l'avait revu lors de l'anniversaire des filles. Il fut surpris de sentir la main de Drago sur sa bouche.

« Tu m'as pris pour un mec facile ? Dit Drago un sourire moqueur

\- Mec facile ? Ça fait juste trois semaines que je l'attend ce baiser.

\- C'est pas long trois semaines.

\- Ah vraiment ? Dit Remus une lueur de défit dans le regard.

\- J'ai rien dis ! » fit Drago en embrassant Remus.

Drago posa ses mains sur les joues de Remus tendit que ce dernier posait les siens sur les hanches du blond assit sur lui. Le baiser ce fit doux, les deux jouant doucement de leurs lèvres mais très vite, il se fit plus gourmand, plus pressant, Drago quémanda l'entrée aux lèvres de Remus qui lui accorda tout en collant le blond un peu plus contre lui.

« Enfin ! Ça fait dès semaines qu'on se demande quand ça allait arrivé avec Sev'.»

Drago sursauta en entendant la voix de son père à l'entrée de l'appartement. Il posa son front contre celui de Remus. Sirius les regardait avec un petit sourire narquois, visiblement amusé de surprendre son fils et son ami.

« Tu crois qu'il se rend compte qu'il parle de son fils ? Chuchota Drago

\- Je préfère pas savoir.

\- Et dire que tu lui as donné le mot de passe...

\- Je pensais pas qu'il allait venir si tôt. Répondit le loup, Sirius je ne m'attendais pas à te voir avant plusieurs heures. »

Drago se décala de Remus pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Regardant son père assit dans le fauteuil prés du canapé et qui arborait un superbe sourire.

« Heureusement que Severus n'est pas là, il n'aurait pas supporté voir notre petit Dray collé à toi Remus.

\- Il me voit encore comme un enfant...

\- Et il te verra toujours comme ça. » répliqua Remus avant d'embrasser le blond qui rit en sentant Remus se pencher de plus en plus sur lui.

« Rem', il y a mon père.

\- Sirius dégage »

Black d'un coup de baguette éloigna les membres du couple l'un de l'autre. Remus devait se ressaisir. Si il avait du mal à se contrôler maintenant Sirius déplorait son comportement de cette nuit.

« J'ai beau être plus cool que Sev', il faut pas exagérer surtout que je viens parce qu'on va passer la nuit ensemble.

\- Oui, je vais préparer du thé. » Dit le loup en se dirigeant dans la cuisine de l'appartement.

Lupin prenait jamais le temps de préparer lui même le thé, il le faisait grâce à la magie, c'était beaucoup plus rapidement. Mais il avait besoin de s'éloigner un minimum du blond, actuellement dans son salon qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Ça n'était jamais arrivé avec ses petits amis précédents, il arrivait toujours à contrôler le caractère qui émanait de l'arrivée de la pleine lune, mais là, c'était complètement étrange. Se demandant ce qui pouvait être la cause de son comportement il arriva à la conclusion que même son loup voulait de Drago, qu'il l'acceptait comme compagnon. Chose qui n'était jamais arrivé, en même temps ça n'arrivait qu'une seule fois.

Drago Rogue était son compagnon, ça allait simplifié pas mal de chose mais il n'était pas certain que Severus en soit ravis.

Dans le salon, le père et le fils se faisait face. La pièce resta silencieuse pendant quelques minutes avant que Sirius ne prise le silence.

« Ça va ?

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Ça ne te fait pas peur de le voir comme ça ?

\- Non, il a rien fait de mal ou que je ne voulais pas et je sais qu'il ne le fera jamais.

\- Certain ?

\- Certain. Alors pourquoi tu es venu nous voir ?

\- Je passe la nuit en Patmol avec Remus.

\- Oh... Tu feras attention ?

\- Mais oui ! Comme d'habitude ! »

Le "comme d'habitude" ne rassura pas franchement Drago, qui connaissait son père et son insouciance légendaire. Remus revint avec le thé pour tous, il reprit sa place à côté de Drago, il lui laissa un léger baiser.

« Désolé pour tout à l'heure.

\- T'inquiète. »

Les trois ex Griffondors prirent le thé tranquillement rapidement rejoint par Severus et ses deux filles, qu'il avait reprit de la garderie. Ils passèrent la fin d'après midi ensemble ainsi que le début de soirée avant que Sirius et Remus ne partent pour la nuit. Drago aida Severus avec les jumelles et passa la nuit à s'inquiéter, aussi bien pour Remus que pour son père.

Il fut rassuré le lendemain quand il vit devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle Remus qui avait l'air en pleine forme, enfin autant qu'il puisse l'être après une pleine lune. Il le rejoint et sauta dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser, il s'arrêta en entendant les élèves glousser autour d'eux et des petites phrases taquines venants des dernières années.

« Oups »

Remus rigola avant de se rendre compte que Severus les avait vu, il attira Drago dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuné, espérant par la même occasion ne pas subir une remontrance de la part du père de son désormais petit ami. C'était mal connaitre Severus et sa patience légendaire, dès que le couple fut sorti de la Grande Salle, il les interpella, Remus s'attendait à se faire incendier, il connaissait le côté surprotecteur de Severus, c'est dire qu'il fut surprend quand Rogue lui dit juste.

« Tu as pas intérêt à lui faire du mal.

\- Quoi c'est tout?

\- Tu veux que je dise quoi d'autre? s'étonna Severus.

\- J'en sais rien, mais j'aurai cru que ça aller être différent.

\- Je sais que tu le rendras heureux. Il est adulte maintenant, il fait ses propres choix, et j'ai eu du temps pour me faire à l'idée que tu allais finir avec mon fils.

\- Du temps? demanda Drago.

\- Quand Sirius était à Azkaban, tu te rappelles je suis venu voir Remus et tu étais là.

\- Oui, mais c'est quoi le rapport?

\- Un loup ne laisse personne envahir son espace vital, sauf son compagnon. C'est inconscient de sa part mais c'était l'une preuve que vous alliez finir ensemble, mais tu étais beaucoup trop jeune. Donc j'ai eu trois ans pour me faire à l'idée.

\- Tu le savais, demanda Drago à Remus

\- Évidemment! Je t'en ai pas parlé parce que je voulais que tu ais le choix, qu'on soit ensemble parce que tu en avais envie.» Dit Remus faisait sourire Drago.

* * *

Le nouveau couple de professeur fut au centre des discussions pendant plusieurs semaines, aussi bien dans celle des autres professeurs que des élèves. Bien qu'au file des mois, tous les occupants de Poudlard commencèrent à oublier le couple qui était bien content de plus être le centre de l'attention et pouvait sortir de leur appartement sans entendre des chuchotements sur leur passage.

Au noël de la même année, toute la famille Rogue, ainsi que Remus, était réunis chez les Weasley où Harry et Charlie profitèrent que leurs deux familles soient réunis pour leur annoncer qu'ils allaient se marier. Le roux avait demandé la main du brun quelques semaines auparavant, seul Drago et Bill étaient déjà au courant, les deux fiancés n'arrivant pas à ne pas en parler avaient eut besoin d'exposer leur bonheur à leurs frères. Ils ne voulaient pas prévenir la famille avant d'avoir choisi une date fixe.

Ils s'étaient mit d'accord pour que la date du mariage concorde avec leur date de mise en couple ils avaient donc un peu moins de huit mois pour tout préparer et espéraient avoir le temps de tout préparer. La nouvelle du mariage fut accueilli avec le plus grand bonheur par tous et tous promirent de les aider au mieux. Aide que les deux fiancés acceptèrent hormis celle des jumeaux Weasley, ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver le jour de leur mariage avec des pustules ou encore un gâteau explosif.

Les mois suivants l'annonce furent rythmé par les préparatifs du mariage qui avancèrent rapidement. Tout était prêt le jour J, et même bien avant ce qui enleva un poids dans la poitrine des fiancés, qui le jour de leur union étaient déjà incroyable paniqués. Bill en tant que témoin supportait Charlie, et Drago remplissant le même rôle était au côté de Harry.

Un peu avant le début de la cérémonie, Drago rejoint Remus qui avait placé tous les invités à leur place.

« Dit Loulou, un jour tu me demanderas en mariage ? Demanda Drago

\- J'aurai bien aimé.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Les loups garous ne peuvent pas se marier avec des sorciers dit « normaux ».

\- Oh sérieux.

\- Évidemment. »

Remus vit son petit ami être déçu puis arborait un grand sourire avant de passer ses bras autour de ses épaules.

« C'est pas grave, je t'aime c'est le principal. »

Et ça l'a été, jusqu'à la fin.

FIN

* * *

 _ **Et voilà la fin de cette petite fiction, ça me fait tellement bizarre de l'avoir terminé. J'ai adoré l'écrire et je suis plutôt contente du résultat (autosatisfaction bonjour ^^).**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, c'est toujours agréable de voir les réactions face à une histoire que l'on écrit. Même si l'histoire est finie tant que je serais sur le site je répondrais à vos review. :)**_

 _ **J'ai bien envie de faire en sorte la préquelle de cette histoire, c'est-à-dire, la vie de Sirius en Mike Jones. Dîtes moi si l'idée vous plait !**_

 _ **Pour ceux que ça intéresse , ma prochaine fiction sera un TS Sirius/Remus, le premier chapitre sera posté la semaine prochaine.**_

 _ **(Et pour ceux et celles qui suivent 'A la découverte' les prochains chapitres arrivent! J'ai réussi à reprendre de l'avance :D, mais je préfère ne pas donner de date, on ne sait jamais! ^^ En tout cas c'est pour bientôt :P)**_

 _ **A bientôt pour une prochaine histoire !**_


End file.
